The Phantom's Broken Angel
by AngelxofxLoveStories
Summary: After nearly being drowned by the hands of her ex-foster dad, Hope Mathews finds herself in her favorite musical, Phantom of the Opera. To make things even more confusing she discovers her friend for over a decade whom she could only talk to through a necklace she had found at 5 is actually the infamous Opera Ghost. (Terrible summary I know! Please read the story to understand!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I may not be all that new here on , however this is the first story I am posting here. Orginally I was using this site called . However, do to multiple-and I mean **_**multiple**_**-issues with the site having weird gliches to suddenly under mainence to erasing all of my hard work. I have finally decided to kiss that site goodbye before I pull an Erik and crash a chandlier or two. Although...still tempting but I am going to control my temper and take a breather and try another site...hopefully I won't have many issues here. If I do...then I will give up sharing my stories with the public. So! Enough with my ranting about my dramas with websites and let me explain the story better because I must warn you...I might go screw the summary I'm changing this because I will be re reading what I have posted and written and might want to change things up.**

**So this is an obvious PotO fanfic. I am a ErikxChristine fan believe me, but I can't seem to do well with writing her. Every time I try and I have a good friend review what I written she will ask me why is Christine not...Christine. So this will be a ErikxOC fanfic. I know it's extremely stupid with the whole 21st century girl somehow got pulled into the world of PotO however I just wanted to since as I was trying to create my OC for this story I realized she was not a 19th century girl at all...I try and I try to make her like one as best as I could but it seems I have doomed my OC to be a 21st century girl and for that I apologize deeply for that.**

**I will warn you that Erik won't really make a physical apperance until at least Ch. 8, but he will be mentioned a bit here and there. However, for the first six chapters I want you all to understand my OC a bit. Then I will bring in some drama. Please don't accuse me of giving her a sob story. I just felt she needed to have some conflicts in her life that made her...her. I will keep this rated T for some of the violence and the language. No smut...sorry smut junkies...just not my thing. There might be some Raoul and Christine bashing.(Chrisitne bashing will only occur when I am pissed off with her for having not that much backbone or cause she went for the pretty boy. I mean I understand her reasons really I do. I am aware Erik has many faults and has done many wrongs-except for rape in which apparently Phantom of Manhatton is saying he did...bloody pissed off still when I saw the refrence...he isn't a rapist people! He is not **_**that**_** desperate-but I do love Erik despite his faults. I love his dry sense of humor and his personality when he is not high on something or all self-loathing. I believe he has a tender side and I admire it. The Raoul bashing is very light. For example: He might be a bloody idot or he might be drunk or he might hurt our OC out of a drunk rage...he will apologize for that though).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO for if I did Erik would have gotten Christine and Raoul might have ended up with...I don't know...Meg or some other girl cause even Raoul deserves to have someone. **

**Now after that long drawn out Author's Note-sorry about that ^.^'-let's get onto the story please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts...even the harsh ones...just be gentle with the negativity though...please and thank you!**

Ch.1

I sighed as I felt the death glare I was reciving from my eleven year old full face white masked passenger. "Why are you taking me back to this god forsaken place?!" He demanded, finally speaking after I had found him at my doorstep and I took him back to his foster parent's house. It's not like I wanted to...actually I would have more than willingly letted him stay in my house. However, due to the fact I am trying to fight for custody for him against his "lovely" foster parents and I was told to keep distance from him as best as I can...I had to return him here.

We were sitting at the side of the road in my 1980 black Doge Ram 1500 as I waited for him to get out. I looked at my little brother, Hunter, and frowned. "You can't be running away and coming to my house. You know I'm suppose to keep my distance from you while I'm trying to get you out of foster care." I sighed. He looked down and sighed. "Sorry, Hope. It''s just...they tied me down and tried to cut me open. I only mangaed to spit in their faces to stop them and slipped out of the ropes." He confessed solemly.

My eyes widen in horror and I could feel the blood n my veins boiling. "THEY WERE GOING TO CUT YOU OPEN AGAIN?! AS IF ONCE WASN'T FUCKING ENOUGH?!" I screamed, my voice htting a few octaves high. The first week we had lived there, Hector and Wendy, his foster parents, had cut him open to see if his organs were even there or shriveled up. They damaged his heart and stiched him back up. I tried calling the cops but due to the fact that apparently Hunter's skin can heal quickly there was no proof. However, his heart no longer beats right and there was a high chance he will not make it to the end of the seventh grade. Hunter was born with a deformity that made him look like a two day old corpse and he was so boney and frail, Hector and Wendy decided to see how much of him appeared to be corpse like.

Everyone else couldn't seem to looky beyond appearnce either. Except myself and my late parents. Hunter was the sweetest, gentle and extremely intelligent eleven year old I will ever know. He didn't seem to have a single violent bone in his body. He _literally_ can't harm a fly! However, knowing that he is trapped in that house where they harm him only because he is different makes me livid. As if I didn't hate them enough but the minute I tried to get him out of their care two days after I turned eighteen. They accused me of drug abuse to the court and I was not allowed to take him out of their care, and every third Saturday I would be off in court tryng to proove that I am not doing any substience abuse of any shape or form.

Hunter shrank back from my outburst and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Sorry. Just...go inside before they see me." I sighed heavily and watched his bright blue eyes flickered with hurt and fear. I felt my heart shatter at the look of fear and pain in my brother's eyes. I had raised him all of his life due to the fact both our parents had died when he was only nine months old and I was seven. Wendy had refused to take any part in raising him so I took on the responsibilty of raising my brother. Although he comprehended that I was his older sister...I knew I was more of a motherly figure for him and honestly I feel not only my sisterly love for him but also a motherly love and protectiveness for him. Thus why it kills me every time I have to take him basically to Hell when he seeks for my protection.

I watched as he nodded woodenly and he hugged me. I hugged him tightly, hating to have him go back to those bastards, and petted his thin bleach blonde hair. "I love you, Hunter, and I will get you out of Hector and Wendy's custody...leagally." I vowed. I had to add that last word knowing if I had not I would have slammed on the gas pedal and head straight to my house, pack everything and flee the country. He looked up at me and I could tell he understood why I added that last word. I silently thanked his clever mind. "I love you too, Hope, and I know you will." He told me. He pulled off his mask and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, knowing I was the only one he trusts to have his mask off, and I knew he silently thanked the fact it was dark out. I kissed his cool forehead and watched as he put his mask back on.

He glanced at me and I could see the fear and pleading look in his blue eyes. I looked down and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to come out. I heard him silently climb out of my truck and close the door I pulled my truck away from the curb and peeked at my rearview mirror to see himlooking at me with sad eyes. I looked away quickly and blinked the tears away so I could focus on the road. After I passed a few blocks I noticed I was getting close to my boyfriend's street. I peeked at the clock on my truck. Richard, my boyfriend, should be home by now from work. Maybe I should see him to cheer me up a little. I turned onto his steet and I raised an eyebrow as I got closer to his house.

Why is Joan's Mercedes here? I never liked Joan. Something about that bleach blonde girl from Richard's band seemed to scream tramp and I kept an eye on her when I saw her flirting with Richard during band practice. As I pulled up closer my jaw dropped when I saw_ why_. Apparently, I was right to keep an eye on her. I slammed my brakes when I got to the driveway, and put my truck into park. I undid my searbelt and jumped out as my blood once again begain to boil. Hell hath no fury compared to what I am about to unleash! "Richard!" I screamed, my voice dark and venomous. He quickly pulled away from Joan, whom he had pinned on the hood of her car, and his eyes were wide as saucers and were filled with fear. Oh he should be scared.

"H-Hope?!" He stuttered and cursed under his breath as he saw my eyes narrow into slits at him. He ran over to me-leaving a disappointed Joan on her hood of the car-and grabbed my arms. I squirmed in hs grip. "I-It's not what you think!" He stuttered. I scoffed and kneed him in the groin. He grunted and letted me go. I pulled my fist back and coillied my fist into his face, hearing a sickening _crunch _when I did. He fell back and stared at me in shock, holding his nose which was letting out a lot of blood.

I felt a twinge of pride knowing that meant the sickening crunch meant I had possibly just broke his nose. "Don't you dare lie to me! It's exactly what I think you motherfucker! You are cheating on me!" I screamed at him. "Bitch! You broke his nose!" Joan screamed at me as she sat up from the hood of the car. I glared over at the bleach blonde tramp and stalked over to her. I grabbed her by the hair-since she had a strapless shirt on and I was not going to dare touchher anywhere bellow the neck! I have no bloody idea where she has been!-and yanked her down to face my icy glare since she was a few inches taller than me. "I wouldn't be calling me a bitch when you are a whore. Call me a bitch one more time and I'll take _great_ pleasure in fucking up your face!" I hissed and shoved her over to a speechless Richard. I glared at him.

"If the blow to your face wasn't a clear enough message than let me clarify this! It's over between us! No second chances." I spat. I stormed over to my truck. "Well then that's fine by me! At least I will have someone who will be willing to let me even lay finger on them and kiss them!" He snapped as I got ready to climb in. I stiffened and I felt my jaw clench. I flipped him the bird and climbed in. I slammed my door shut and pulled away from his home and sped away. Well thed end of my day is just getting bettter and better by the minute!

**Well then! How do you like Hope so far? **

**What are your thoughts so far?**

**Who liked how she handled the fact she caught her boyfriend cheating on her? I personally think she showed mercy...but that's just me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty so when Hope sings she will be in italics. The song she is singing is my altered version of I dreamed a dream from Le Mes.**

**WARNING: There is some references of abuse in this chapter. If you are someone you care about has gone through abuse of any shape or form and you feel offended by this chapter just know I did not mean to offend. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Le Mes or PotO. If I have owned PotO I wouldn't have made it sexy as the 2004 movie was. Erik would have Christine and Raoul could have ended up with Meg or some other girl. **

**Now off to the story my lovelies! ^.^**

Ch.2

I headed out to the forest where my house is and pulled up to my two story house. I stopped my truck and turned off the engine. I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and hugged myself. I took a deep breath and sat up. "There is no need to cry over a man who was cheating on you." I scolded myself. I climbed out of the truck went inside my house. I locked the door and smiled at my sleeping German Shepard who lied by the door. "Hey no sleeping on watch duty." I teased. Her blue brown eyes opened and she wagged her tail when she saw me. "Hi, Angel." I greeted.

She rolled over onto her stomach and whined happily. I patted my lap and she pawed the air at me. I giggled and knelt down. I scratched behind her ear and she licked my wrist. "At least dogs are loyal." I grumbled and kissed her head. I got up and went upstairs to my room. I took off my dark blue jean jacket and light grey hoodie that I wore underneath and tossed them on the chest that was at the foot of my queen size bed. I took off my black combat boots and tossed them in my closet.

I flopped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow. As much as I didn't want to cry over what happened between Richard and I...I just couldn't seem to fight back the sobs threatening to come out. Richard and I knew each other since eighth grade. He was one of my few friends that I had. I never had time for friends. I was constantly trying to protect Hunter from Hector and Wendy, trying to work even though I was underage-I had to explained I need money so I can get Hunter's medicine since Hector and Wendy were not going to-, and trying to hide Hector and Wendy's physical abuse to me from Hunter and everyone else. I was just busy trying to survive Hell.

When Richard and I started dating last year I knew it wouldn't last. He wanted to sleep with me and I refused him. I never even allowed us to kiss, but for one reason that I would not allow myself to even think about. I was trying to block it out, knowing if I dare even think about it...I'll fall apart. I can't allow myself to fall apart. Hunter needs me, and I need to be strong in order to save him from Hell.

I forced back a tear that was threatening to come out when I thought about Hunter. He was dying.

Painfully slow.

The only reason he still is alive is because of his medicine, but soon the medicine will no longer help him and he will die. I rolled over onto my back and I wiped away a few traitor tears. I glared at my ceiling. I'm slowly starting to understand why Erik Destler, my favorite fictional character despite the fact many sees him as a murderous villain, hated the world. It was a cruel, cold, heartless bitch.

I sat up and stared at the faint scars on my wrists. I knew I had to calm down but the only way that was going to happen was if I just sang something.

"_There was a time when everyone was kind...when their voices were soft, and their words inviting. There was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song and the song was exciting. There was a time...then it all went wrong_." I sang, my voice starting to break. "_I dreamed a dream in time gone by...When hope was high, and life worth living. I dreamed that love would never die...I dreamed that God would be forgiving_." I got up and trudged to the window seat as I continued to sing my altered version of "I Dreamed a Dream" from Les Meserables.

"_When I was young and unafraid, so dreams were made and used and was no ransom to be paid...No song unsung, no music unheard_." I sat down on the window seat, pulling my legs to my chest, and glared at the scars on my wrist, that seemed to want to remind me of how cruel the world actually was, causing my singing to darken. "_But the tigers come at night...with their voices soft as thunder! As they tear your hope apart, and they turn your dream to shaaaaaame_!" I sang bitterly.

"_When I had no burdens to bear my life was filled with endless wonder_!" I sang, remembering my life before my parents had died. "_They took my childhood in their stride! And even now they still haunt me. And still I hope that all of this was just a cruel dream! That once I awake all these scars will disappear! But there are hope and dreams that cannot be and there are storms we cannot weather_!" I chocked out. I held my head and had fistfuls of my hair. "_I had a dream my life would be...so different from this hell I'm living! So different now from what it seemed_!" I managed to sing out although I was trying to fight back the memories threatening to come back.

Once I was sure they were not coming back I letted my head do and I looked over at the picture of my parents, and I smiling. Tears started to roll down my face as I stared at my parents' smiling faces. "_Now life...has killed...The dream...I dreamed_." I chocked out. That last line seemed to be the final blow to my well built strong and happy eighteen year old girl façade. I think I managed to cry myself to sleep.

**ATTENTION: **

**Okay so before my head gets chewed off from misunderstandings about not putting a warning for references of self harming. Well that's because there was no reference to self harming those scars on her wrists were caused by Hector and Wendy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER" I do not own PotO. I own my OC, Hope, and other OCs but I do not own PotO...unfourtanetly *pouts***

**Now onto the story my lovelies! :3**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and I groaned. My back was aching from bein in an uncomfortable position for way to long and my legs were numb. I groaned in more pain as I sat my feet down onto the floor. I gasped as the needle and pins feeling shot through my legs. I streched my arms and looked at my alarm clock. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw what time it was.

I'm going to be late for school!

I ran around my room like a madwoman as I tried to get dressed. I mangaged to slip on a black v-neck short sleeve shirt with the ALW's Phantom of the Opera signature white mask on it along with my dark blue destroyed skinny jeans. I tied my black converse in a haste and slipped on my dark blue jean jacket. I ran to my bathroom and brushed out my long medium brown hair and my teeth.

I guess you can say I had fair skin but I don't think it really counted since I am naturally slightly pale. I was born with lavender eyes which still baffles me since both of my parents didn't have lavender eyes. I knew my mom didn't cheat on my dad-although everyone still questions that but when they ask me they get punched in the lip for bad mouthing my deceased mom-because I had my dad's straight medium brown hair and his high cheekbones. Despite those two and my lavender eyes, those who have known my mom claims I'm the spitting image of her when she was my age.

I put my hair in a loose side bride, leaving my long side bangs out of the braid. I ran downstairs and snagged a few granola bars, my backpack, my iPod touch and earbuds, my cellphone, wallet, and keys. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bottle of before I darted out the door. I locked the door behind me and rushed to my truck. I jumped inside and slammed the door shut. I scarfed down the granola bars as I fumbled with my keys and put the key in the ignition. I washed it down with the water and turned the key in the ignition. I sped out of the driveway, nearly hitting a tree in the process. I was so grateful my house was isolated in the forest. I don't think I'd be able to look at the neighbors with their look of shame for nearly killing a tree.

Thanks to my knowlede of shortcuts I managed to get in the school parking lot with only five minutes left till class starts. I was once again in a haste as I tossed my backpack of my shoulder and locked my truck door. I darted into the school building and rushed to my first class, U.S Government, when the last minute warning bell rang. I sighed in relief as I slumped back in my desk.

That was close.

I felt like someone was staring at me and I looked over my shoulder to see Joan glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. If looks could kill. I smirked at her smugly. "You both had it coming." I whispered casually as if it was nothing. I looked away when Mrs. Stoner cleared her throat to get our attention. "Today we are going to watch a video clip that is related to the lesson from yesterday." She announced. I could hear everyone getting excited and I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for the catch. "I expect you all to write twenty facts about the video and I want nothing childish." She said sternly. I could hear a few groans of disappointment and I rolled my eyes.

Seriously, guys?! We're graduating in a couple of months and yet no one else seems to have catch on that there is always a catch when it comes to watching a video or movie that will take up the class hour? "Now no sleeping or phones out. If I catch anyone sleeping or on their phones during the video I'll have the whole class take a quiz based on the video and the twenty notes are for a grade!" She added. I heard a few more groans and I grabbed my notebook out of my backpack. Well let's look at the positive side...it's only twenty notes and not fifty.

Mrs. Stoner turned off the lights and went over her desk to start the video. I felt something hit my head and I spun around in my desk glaring at the only possible person who had thrown it. Joan. She shoved a crumbled up ball of paper at me and I took it. I turned around and opened up the pall of paper to see she wrote a note.

Watch your back, bitch

~Joan Day

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying my best not to facepalm. She wrote her name on the note that is to be a threat. Well that's a bloody brilliant idea..._not_! I shoved the note in my pocket just in case she tried anything stupid so I can have evidence when I press charges. Time to make her feel stupid. I looked over my shoulder and she gave an evil grin. "I'll watch my back when you start becoming threatening." I whispered smugly and smirked at her as she humphed, obviously disappointed I wasn't scared.

Of course I wasn't scared...I'm not easily frigtened-given the exception of Hunter's well being, when I'm nearly going to die, snakes or when I'm way up high-I had been living in Hell for elven years. Theart notes are nothing.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER" I do not own PotO. I own my OC, Hope, and other OCs but I do not own PotO...unfourtanetly *pouts***

**Now onto the story my lovelies! :3**

I grunted as I was slammed into a locker by Richard. How did I get in this situation? Oh yeah now I remember-note the sarcasm-I forgot my iPod in my locker and I went to go get it, and it just so happens with my amazing luck that the only people in the school were Richard, Joan, me, those in the main office, and a couple of janitors. "So you thought it would be funny to slap my girl, eh, Hope?" Richard growled. I glared at him and smirked. "My, my, Richard, aren't we looking more fugly today." I snickered, referring to his broken nose, swollen jaw and bruised cheek.

He growled and slapped me hard enough that I could taste my own blood. That's going to be a pretty bruise in the morning. I spat at his face and smirked at his lame attempt to wipe off my blood and saliva iff his face. "And I only slapped Joan, because the tramp thought it would be funny to stab her pen in my hand," I looked over at Joan and smirked, "by the way is that the _worst_ you can do?" I asked her. She glared at me and Richard punched me in the gut, causing the wind to be knocked out of me.

I gasped and tried to catch by breath as I glared at him. Once I caught my breath I kneed him where the sub doesn't shine and he douubkec over. I kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall back. Adrenaline was beginning to puml through my veins and my heart was beating fast from it. Joan grabbed me by the hair and I swung my fust into her jaw. I glung my already unlocked locker open, causing it to slam into her face and her to fall on the ground. I grabbed my iPod and slammed my lomer shut, locking it. I darted down the hall and bursted through the doors that leads to the parking lot.

I kept running till I reached my truck and I unlocked it. I climbed in and turned the key in the ignition. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the abondin shopping mart that was close to my home. I parked my truck behind the building, as the adrenaline slowly died off, and I rested my heaf on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I leaned back against my seat when I was calm. "Well then I guess it was a good thing I did break up with that bastard. Not only does he like fooling around but apparently he thinks he some sort of mafia leader." I grumbled under my breath.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_  
_See the sadness in your eyes_

I dug around my backpack for my phone when I heard Hunter's ringtone, _Our Farewell _by Within Temptation, started playing. I was worried now. Hunter doesn't call my cellphone unless there is something wrong.

_You are not alone in life_  
_Although you might think that you are_

I finally found it and pressed "TALK". "Hunter, what's wrong?" I asked. "I'm in my sanctuary." He told me and the line went dead. I sighed. He must have ran away again, because Hector and Wendy did something and Hunter knew I wasn't home so he went to his favorite spot in the forest. I put my truck back into drive and drove out of the abandon shopping mart. I headed into the forest and stopped at a hiking trail that would lead me to Hunter's spot.

I climbed out of my truck and walked down the path. I found hunter sitting by an evergreen that was by a small pond that was being fed by a small waterfall. I can't blame him for this being his little sanctuary. It looked like something that belonged in a fairytale. I sat down next to him and he crawled onto my lap like he used to do when he was a toddler. It didn't bother me since he had to be at least four feet tall. I wrapped my arms around him in a motherly way and gently took off his mask. "Did Hector and Wendy hurt you?" I asked. He nodded woodenly and bursted into tears. I cooed reassuring words to him as he cried.

When I sat that wasn't going to work I went for another way to calm him down; singing his favorite song. "_Come stop your crying. You'll be alright. Just take my hand and hold it tight_," I held his cold corpse like hands and squeezed it gently, "_I'll protect you from all around you. I'll be here don't you cry_." I sang softly as I brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. He sniffled and curled up into me.

I rubbed his back and tucked his head under my chin. "_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you-keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken, I'll be here don't you cry. Because you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more_." I sang softly. He started to sob and I rubbed his back. "_Don't listen to them, because what do they know? We need each other to have to hold. They'll see in time. When destiny calls you, you must be strong_," I pulled him away a little so he can look at me,"_I may not be with you, but you have to hold on_," that only caused him to sob again-crap,"_they'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together_." I wiggled his imaginary nose, and he giggled at that.

I smiled and held him again. "_Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart...always_." I cooed. He looked up at me and wiped his eyes. "_I'll be with you_," I touched his heart to indicate where,"_always and always. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shouldr. Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there...always._" I sang. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and he pulled away.

He got off my lap and grabbed his mask. "I'll go back." He sighed and turned around to put on his mask. My eyes landed on the back of his head and I clenched my jaw when I saw the damage from when they hit him.

His blonde hair had blood covered in blood.

"I'll take you and I am going to go and have a word with them, screw what the judge says!" I growled through clench teeth. He spun around and stared at me alarmed. "Hope, don't!" He pleaded. "Oh I'm gonna, Hunter, and when I finish giving them a few words I'm calling the police and pressing charges. You better not get rid of the blood that on the back of your head that way I can have proof." I growled as I got up. "Just don't attack the,! They'll use it against you!" He warned, realizing I'm not down. "Oh don't worry. I won't go at their necks." I assured him darkly. _Unless they strike me first_, I added mentally.

**Oh crap! Hope has gone what I like to call "Mama Bear" mode. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Please review before you run off and hide though.**

**I do not own "You'll be in my Heart" by Phil Collins.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER" I do not own PotO. I own my OC, Hope, and other OCs but I do not own PotO...unfourtanetly *pouts***

**Now onto the story my lovelies! :3**

I pounded my fist on the door and Hunter squeezed my hand tightly. He didn't like it when I lose my tempter, so I was trying to use all my strenth to _not_ bust down the door, beat the crap out of Wendy, pull a Phantom of the Opera-punjabbing, possible chandlier crashing-and kidnap Hunter although it won't really be count as kidnapping because he will go with me willingly.

The door flung open and Hector glared at me. I returned the glare and clenched my jaw. "I came to return Hunter and have a word with you and your wife." I said cooly. Hunter whimpered and I felt a pang of guilt. I was taking him by the hand and making him go back to his executioner who seems to torture his victims before the fatal blow. I knelt down to Hunter and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Hunter. Always remember that." I whispered in his ear and kissed the top of his head. "I know and don't worry. I know you have no choice but to take me back." Hunter whispered.

My eyes watered and he whimpered in protest as Hector grabbed him and yanked him into the house. "Go to your room, Freak!" Hector spat. I clenched my jaw and tried to resist the urge to strangle the bastard in front of me. I stood up straight and watched Hunter disappear into the house. "Now what is it you want to talk about, Guarra Angelical!" He spat. Thanks to the fact Spanish is a required course in order to graduate and I had been taought by my co-workers everything in Spanish so I knew what customers said, I knew exactly what he called me and it was like squeezing lemon juice on a papercut. I refused to let him get the joy of seeing me crumble at it as well. "I'm not a guarra, Sucio bastardo. Por cierto su "encantadora" esposa sabe sobre su, pequena...placeres?" I hissed in Spanish.

He clenched his jaw.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" He roared. "Oh I'm just letting you know I'm inviting some very nice people over here." I said with fake sweetness. "And who might these people be?" He hissed. I smirked evily. "The police. I'm pressing charges of assault upon a child and I have evidence with me." I told him and tapped my phone which was in my front pocket. I was lying about where the evidence was only because I knew he would make Hunter wash the blood out of his hair. Hector glared at me but suddenly he smirked smuggly. "You can't press charges on what I did to you five in a half years ago. You know what will happen." He reminded me.

I forced back the memories that were threatening to come out and locked them back up in a mental vault. "I know but I can press charges on everything else." I dadded darkly. He slapped me hard where Richard had slapped me and I collapesed onto my knees as I held my cheek in pain. "HOPE!" Hunter screamed in horror. My eyes widen in fear. Oh crap! He saw! HUNTER SAW! I never wanted him to know he wasn't the only one being attacked by Hector and Wendy. Hunter rushed over to me and pulled my hand away. "He hurt you." He chocked out. I tried to smile but it hurt. "I'm okay, Hunter. Remember, Hunter, I'm a tought girl." I assured him. His lower lip trembled and he looked at Hector. "YOU HURT MY SISTER! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HURTING HER?!" He roared. I had never seen him like this. He was always gently and hardly was angered. Hector didn't seem to sense the serious situation he had put himself in.

If Hunter is this mad then I can only imagine this means he is going to snap finally from all of this. "As long as she had been under this roof. Surprised you never knew." Hector snickered as if he was proud of himself. Hunter cclenched his fists. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Hunter screamed and I quickly wrapped my arms around him, restraining him. "Shh. Calm down, Hunter. You're betterr than this." I cooed. Hunter squirmed but gave up. I kissed his temple and released him. "If you dare hurt my sister again...a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur." Hunter vowed.

I'm going to pretend I did not hear him quoting the Phantom of the Opera there.

Before I could say anything he stormed back in the house, shoving Hector aside. I glared up at Hector. "I would say I hope you burn in Hell, but Hell seems to be to nice for you." I hissed and managed to get up. I decked him hard in the jaw and stormed off to my truck. I climbed inside and pulled away from the house and headed back home. He and Wendy both better rot behind bars and suffer in Hell.

**WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SWEET AND HAPPY ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY?! Oh yeah...he finally snapped. Well then if his tempter is somewhere close to Hope's I sugges we all...RUN!**

**Please review**

**TRANSLATIONS(according to Google Translate)**

**Guarra-slut**

**Socio-filthy**

**Por cierto su "encantadora" esposa sabe sobre su pequena...placeres- by the way does your "lovely" wife know about your little...pleasures (in other words she is referring to some prostitutes he goes to or invites over-even when she was living with them she knew about it and was utterly disgusted of him and those woman-and his collection of X rated items-she stumbled uponthem by accident and was sicked by him even more-and his drinking, and gambling)**

**Bastardo-bastard**

**Angelical-angelic**


	6. Chapter 6

**Erik is finally going to make an apperance lovlies! Not a physical apperance, but he still is going to make an apperance. Let's just say there is a reason why I have this also under fantasy category. Oh and another thing...I tweaked Erik's age a bit. I have my reasons. You all are just going to have to wait and find out why later on in the story.**

**WARNING: Er...how do I say this...there is going to be a refrence to um...I really hate this. Gah! Don't take offense at all but um...there is a reference to...um...Hope losing her virginity...by...er...force...I do not mean to offend you at all if you had gone through this or someone you care about has I swear! **_**That**_** is the last thing I want to do believe me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera! If I did Erik would of had Christine and Raoul could have apparently his secret lover from the novel, Jada.**

**Erik: I knew that fop wasn't as faithful as he tried to make himself to be!**

**Me: Now now, Erik, let's not go Punjabbing anyone**

**Erik: How dare you accuse me of such...montrosity! I was simply going to take Christine back since obviously the fop isn't loyal.**

**Me: B-but...*whispers something in his ear***

**Erik: ... *glares***

**Me: *smiles sweetly* Wanna say something to our lovely readers?**

**Erik: *sighs* Enjoy the story...**

I turned off my cellphone and held my head in my hands. They didn't believe me. I clenched my jaw and looked at my necklace that had two pendents on it, a silver rght angel wing and a small blue green diamond cut in a shape of a small circle. For some odd reason I was always able to communicate to this person named Erik through it. I had found this necklace when I was five and I discovered that same day I was able to communicate to this hypnotic, beautiful, melodious angelic voice which when I became a teenager I felt it started sounding kinda seductive.

The voice told me once he goes by Erik. Erik had been there for me when I lost my parents in an accident when I was seven and when I was living with Hector and Wendy. The last time I spoke to him was five in a half years ago, the day I really hate talking about. I wonder if he's still there. I leaned back against the wall. I held the necklace and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I oulled my knees to my chest, and held the necklace to my heart.

I took in a few deep breaths again. "_Angel who hides in the darkness, let me hear your voice, I beg you. I am here and seek your company...speak to me, I beg you_." I sang softly the song I had made up when I was five. That was how I discovered how to communicate to Erik. It still baffles me I managed to make up that song when I was five. The necklace glowed a soft white light and I looked at it in awe. It still works! "Erik?" I called. Nothing. "Erik, are you there? It's me Hope." I told him. "Hope?" He answered finally, his voice sounded as though he couldn't beleive it was me. I smiled, happy to hear his voice again, and nodded. I then remembered he can't see that. "No it's your conscience." I said sarcastically. He chuckled a little at that. "Hope, do you have any idea how fucking worried I was about ?!" He demanded.

I flinched a little then reassured myself Erik only sounded pissed off, because he was woried sick. I decided to try one of my tactics that seems to usually calm him down. "As much as I missed talking to you? Which is a lot by the way." I mumbled sheepishly. "Close and I missed talking to you as well." He told me. I smiled a little and my eyes watered. It was so good to hear his voice. I almost forgot what was bothering me if it wasn't for the fact the memory of seeing Hunter's anger was still there. "How has things been for you?" I asked, trying to distract myself. "Same as the last time we spoke." He grumbled.

Obviously he couldn't believe I even asked that. I giggled. "Aw..my poor grumb bucket is a boring old fart after all." I teased. "Hope, I am twenty two years old! I am not an old fart!" He growled. I giggled. "Oh come on. You know I was teasing you, Erik." I assured him. He sighed in defeat. I smirked mischvievously. "And you didn't deny the fact you are a grump bucket and that you are boring." I sing songed. He chuckled. "How has thngs been for you?" He asked. I stiffened a bit and bit my lip. Crap! What do I do?! I had never once lied to him since I have known him, but I don't want him to know what's going on!

"Uh...things...have...uh...been...uh...things." I stammered then facepalmed. I did not just say that! I can get all cocky in the face of danger but I can't lie to my own close friend for the life of me! Wow! He was silent for a moment, obiously he as well couldn't believe I had just said that."Hope, were ou trying to lie to me?" He asked in disbelief. I sighed and held my head in shame, a lump forming in my throat. I tried to clear my throat and I felt tears rolling down my face. Gah! I've been crying so much this week! "I'm sorry!"I chocked out. I buried my face in my palms. "Hope, what's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can't tell you...if I tell anyone...Hector will...he will..."I couldn't finish it.

"Hope, what will Hector do?" He asked, his voice becoming gentle and warm but I could hear the heavy concern in his voice. "He'll...k-kill..."the lump came back.. "He'll kill who? Please, mon ange, you need to tell me." He pleaded. I didn't know french but I immeaditly was able to put two and two together and I don't feel like what angels should be. "Don't call me that anymore! I'm not an angel! An angel does not let a poor little eleven year old boy go back to his demons that are killing him slowly! An angel has innocence!" I wailed.

My eyes widen in horror and I covered my mouth. I didn't just gave him a hint on what happened! "I'LL KILL HIM!" Erik roared. He figured it out. Yesh! He is a bloody genius. I though he was just full of himself. "Erik, please! He'll...HE'LL KILL ME AND THEN HUNTER!" I screamed. I covered my mouth again. CRAP! Erik was silent for a short second..._literallly_. "FORGET BLOODY KILLING HIM! THAT IS OBVIOUSLY TOO MERCIFUL FOR THAT BASTARD! i'LL TORTURE HIM THEN BLOODY KILL HIM! HE AND HIS DAMN WIFE! I'LL MAKE SURE THEY FIND HELL A BIT MORE PLEASANT WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" He roared.

I had never seen him this pissed off. I knew he had an awful temper, but holy cow! No words can _express _how relieved I am that I'm on his good side. I letted him ran and plot what he'll do to Hector and Wendy as I looked out the window, once in awhile tossing in a couple of ideas of my own. Hey! If he does get his hands on them...at least let him have more ways to torture them. He seemed to really like the idea of having them drown in elecrtic eel infested waters.

My heart stopped when I saw Hector's black van pull up behind my truck. "Erik, have you ever heard the saying, 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall come?'" I asked nervously as I got up from my window seat and went under my bed to grab my dad's old shotgun. "Yes I have. Why do you ask?" He asked calmly. "Well it seemed the devil that we were speaking of is in front of my hose and I know very damn well I did not give him directions to my house or an invitation to come over." I told him as I loaded the shotgun as quiet as possible, while silently thanking my dad for teaching me when I was six on how to use a gun.

My mom was never happy that my dad taught her six year old daughter how to use a gun-and apparently he was quiet proud of how well I was with it cause in their last will he left me his shotgun saying he know it will be put in good hands-or how to make a hanging noose-which in my dad's defense he wanted to make sure I knew how to survive when in a survival situation and he had me vow to use it for only survival. "Hope, please tell me you are not hiding in a closet." He pleaded. "Nope. My closet hiding days are over. I just finished loading my dad's shotgun. Now please be quiet so I can handle this." I pleaded.

Angel started barking but she yelped and fell silent. I didn't hear a gun shot, and I silently gulped. I tucked my necklace under my shirt and I tiptoed out of my room. I readied my shotgun and silently crept to the stairs. I saw Angel was lyng on the ground and had a tranquilizer dark on her hip. I inwardly sghed in releif to know she was safe. Suddenly the power went off and I tightened my grip on my shotgun. I took a deep breath and silently went downstairs. He has to be in the basement since that's where the control panel was.

I stiffened when I heard footsteps and I quickly hid behind the couch. I poked my head out to see it was indeed Hector. I can regonize the strong smell of tobacco, terrible body oder that was poorly masked by cheap cologne, blood. and booze from him. "You have three seconds to get out of this house before I shoot!" I warned and quickly hid at the other side of the couch and aimed my shotgun at him.

He scoffed.

"One," I pulled the hammer back and released it,"two...thr-mph!"I letted out a muffled scream when I felt some cloth smothering my mouth. "Aw...did the little bitch thought the mannequin was me?" Hector asked in a sinister baby voice. I thrashed around as he wrapped an arm around me and lifted me off the floor. I letted out a muffled scream. Everything started getting fuzzy then it donned on me the cloth was drugged. _Ah...crap_, I thought groggily.

I was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Erik: *glares***

**Me: What?**

**Erik: Why the hell did you end the last chapter in a cliffhanger?**

**Me: *shrugs* adds on the suspense**

**Erik: ... Will I save her?**

**Me: Daaaw are you worried about her?**

**Erik: Of course I'm bloody worried! Now give me answers!**

**Me: Good things comes to those who wait**

**Erik: *growls***

**Me: 0.0' *backs away slowly then runs for it***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO as I have said for the last 6 chapters.**

**Now off to the story lovelies and let's all hope that Hope get's out of this alive**

I groaned as I started to wake up. I felt like I was tied up in a some thick rope and something heavy was weighing my feet down. I noticed the smell of fish and pine, and heard a few frogs and crickets. Judging by the swaying motion I had to be on a small boat.

Once my vision cleared I saw I was on a small fishing boat on the lake that was behind my house. "Ah! The Sleeping Bitch finally emerges from her slumber!" Hector announced. I looked up and glared at him. "Aw...are you not happy I outsmarted you?" He once again used his sinister baby voice. "I was actually wondering if you're just upset that a woman can deck you hard enough that she managed to fuck up your already fugly face." I said smugly.

He glared at me and smacked me once again on the same cheek he and Richard had slapped. What is with everyone slapping that cheek?! Is there like a target sign or something on it?! I tasted blood and I spat in his face. "Like I said earlier. I would say go to Hell but that seems a bit to nice for you." I hissed. "Would you just shut the hell up and realize the situation you are in?! I'M TRYING TO DROWN YOU AND YOU ARE MAKING THIS PRETTY HARD!" He screamed.

I silently gulped.

He must have heard me still, because he smirked and walked over to me. "It's a shame it's gotta end like this, but I guess I can make it up for you." He told me. I stiffened and he grabbed my chin. I squirmed in his grip. "Get your filthy hand off me!" I snapped. He tsked and smashed his lips against mine. I swore I was gonna lose my dinner. He pulled away before I could be violently sick and had a satisfied smirk on his face. If I get out of this alive, someone _please _give me something to wash my mouth out! He still had a hold of my chin and I stiffened and I saw his eyes lingering on my lips.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I hissed. He crashed his lips on mine again and I bit his lip hard enough till it bleed. He pulled away and held his bleeding lip. I spat his vile blood out of my mouth. "Consider that...the kiss of death." He snickered. "I rather the kiss of 'I'm going to be sick'." I retorted. He glared at me and I screamed as he lifted me up. "Any last words?" He asked. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I screamed. "No one is going to know. Your brother is going to be dead tomorrow night and last time I checked...you have no friends. No one is gong to know or care that you're gone." He laughed.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH MY BROTHER I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"I screamed. I squirmed as he lifted me higher above his head-damn he's strong for a fatass drunk. "Ha! How can you when you're dead? SEE YOU IN HELL, BITCH!" He shouted and threw me overboard. I for some bloody reason screamed for Erik to help me before I fell into the icy cold water.

Water started spilling into my mouth and I squirmed in my bondage as I felt myself sinking. I closed my mouth and I could feel my lungs already burning and screaming for air as water probably started filling into them. I was sinking fast down in the cold lake. Probably because of the heavy object tied to my ankles.

I refuse to die. I need to protect Hunter! I need to teach Hector, Wendy, and Richard a lesson! Why did I even scream for Erik? It's not like he can magically appear and save the day! I guess I just screamed for him because I knew he was still listening and I was desperate for rescue. I gave up struggling when I realized my bondage was tied securely. Do I really want to die? Well if I died then I will no longer have to suffer, but Hunter still needs me.

No one is gong to know or care that you're gone...

Hector's words echoed in my head. Maybe I should just accept the fact I was dying. Hector was unfourtanetly right... I had no one besides Hunter and Erik that will care that I'm gone. Besides once I die I won't be in pain anymore...I hope. As I was starting accept my fate, I was slowly losing consciousness, and my eyelids were growing heavy. I felt something wrap around my and I felt my eyelids droop. I'll see Hunter soon...and for Erik...well I just hope I'll finally get to see him soon.

The last thing I saw was a bright light.

My eyes opened up to reveal I was in a beautiful meadow with beautiful blue and purple irises, white daises, and blue bonnets. I sat up and looked around me confusedly. I'm dead? No, no, no! I change my mind! I don't want to be dead!

"Hi, pumpkin!" My dad called behind me. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes watered when I saw both of my parents smiling at me. I scrambled onto my feet and ran to them. They hugged me tightly as I hugged them both. I clung to my dad tightly. "I missed you guys so much! Why did you have to leave me when I was seven? Do you know how hard it was to raise Hunter when I have no idea how to?" I demanded.

My mom shushed me and kissed my head. "Shh. We're sorry we had to leave you, sweetie. It was our time...however it is not your time." She told me. I blinked and looked at her confused. "But I'm dead...right?" I asked. "At the moment yes, but not for long." My dad explained. I pulled away and looked at them confused. "B-but no one but Hunter needs me. Why do I have to go back?" I asked. My mom smiled and brushed my bangs out of my face. "Hunter is a strong boy, Hope. He can handle himself. However, there is someone else who needs you." She told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You'll figure out in time. You're a clever girl." My dad told me. "But I don't want to go." I whined. My dad hugged me. "As much as we are happy to see you...you need to go back." My dad told me.

I sighed and cringed at the thought of how much pain I might be in. "We love you, Hope." they told me in unison. My eyes watered. "I love you both as well." I chocked out. The ground beneath me suddenly opened and I fell into complete darkness.

I felt something pushing against my chest and air being blown into my mouth. My lungs were on fire. There is no way I can be dead still.

"Come on. _Breathe_!" I heard a familiar voice growl. That sounds like...Erik. Wait...how did he find me? I felt something pushing against my chest again and then air being blown into my mouth. I coughed out the water that was in my lungs and I was helped onto my side so I wouldn't choke as I purged the water out of my lungs.

I coughed and tried to catch my breath. "I'll bloody murder that pig and his wife." I growled weakly. I yelped and stiffened when I felt myself being pulled into a bone crushing embrace. Whomever was holding me was really strong and felt very muscular. "I don't know how you got in my home, but I don't give a damn. I'm just so relieved you are alive, Hope." Erik breathed. I was still tense but I was relieved to know it was Erik who saved me. "Erik, may you please let me go?" I asked politely.

He pulled me away and I had to discreetly pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. Erik looked like the Gerard Butler Phantom of the Opera except he had a blue and a green eye. I looked around my surroundings and tried not to gawk. Erik is the Phantom of the Opera! I had to calm my inner phangirl so I can think logically. If I'm somehow with the Phantom of the Opera and inside his lair...how the hell did I end up in the world of the Phantom of the Opera and where in the musical or movie did I end up? Erik was looking at me confused.

"Hope, how did you end up in my home?" He asked. "I honestly was hoping you knew." I admitted. he took off his cape and wrapped me in it. I mumbled a small thanks. "Do you remember what happened and where you were?" He asked. I nodded. "I was at the lake that was behind my house on some fishing boat Hector used. I was tied up and something was weighing my feet down. I'm assuming you heard me being cocky and acting like I wasn't scared when really I was scared to death." I admitted sheepishly. "I did." He told me. I nodded.

"Hector forced a kiss on my lips twice-which reminds me...do you have anything I can use to wash my mouth?" I asked. he nodded and motioned me to continue. "He then tossed me overboard and then I was with my parents. They said it wasn't my time yet so I had to go back. Then everything went dark then I woke up." I told him. He nodded. "You can stay here for the night." He told me. I nodded and yelped as he suddenly scooped me up from the ground. I squirmed in his grip when I saw him heading to a bedroom.

He noticed my reaction and he quickly stopped then set me down onto my feet. "Hope, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just taking you to the other room for you to get in dry clothes and use the washroom." He assured me. I blinked and hid my face in my hands. "I'm sorry, Erik, I didn't-" "It's alright, Hope. I understand." He interrupted. I dropped my hands and looked up at him. He pointed to the room he was taking me. "You can stay in the room for the night. I'll get someone to come and get you dry clothes." He told me. I nodded and bit my lip. "Thanks, Erik." I whispered and handed him his cape.

I hurried into the room and closed it behind me. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?! It's Erik! Erik is not like Richard and Hector...although he does have a nasty temper, but even still...he wouldn't hurt me! _He might if he is in a blind rage_, a dark voice whispered in my head. I shook my head. _He isn't going to hurt me but if he ever did hurt me...I'll forgive him after I kick his arse,_ I hissed at the voice mentally. That seemed to shut it up.

Just lovely...I not only nearly died today but I have officially gone crazy!


	8. Chapter 8

**A shout out to PhantomFan01, I appreciated your concern about my well being!**

**Now let's see how things are going to be like for Hope now that she is in the world of the Phantom of the Opera for some odd bloody reason(tell me if you have a couple of theories whether through PM or through review...I would love to hear your theories on this and see who is at least close)**

**Well with that being said my lovlies enjoy the story!**

**Erik: You're forgetting something**

**Me: But I have said it seven bloody times now!**

**Erik: Just say it, woman!**

**Me: *sighs***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO**

**Me: Happy now...yesh! Hope is right! You are a grump bucket!**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and stared at the light blue curtain wall as memories gradually came and reminded me where I am. I'm in a guest bedroom, I guess, in Erik's home. Erik is the Phantom of the Opera. He managed to somehow find my drowning body in his lake and saved my life. I somehow found myself in the world of ALW'S Phantom of the Opera-not sure still if I'm in the movie or musical. I nearly drowned thanks to my _lovely_ ex-foster dad, Hector.

I climbed out of the queen size canopy bed and checked if my clothes in the adjoined washroom were dry. I was relieved when I saw that they were. Erik had to "borrow" one of Madame Giry's old nightgowns for me so I could have dry clothes on. I quickly changed into my clothes and folded the nightgown. I stepped out of the washroom and heard what sounded like arguing with someone in French.

I poked my head out to see Erik arguing with a woman who looked exactly like how Madame Giry was portrayed in the 25th anniversary performance of Phantom of the Opera at the Royal Albert Hall. "Ce que vous essayez de cacher de moi, Erik?! Je doute fortement de que vous recontrez une fascination pour les vetements feminins. Pourquoi as-tu vole ma chemise de nuit ancienne?!" She demanded in French. What got her knickers in a twist? "Antoinette, vous seriex tranquille?!" Erik hissed quietly. I'm going to assume tranquille means silence or peace. Maybe he's telling her to keep it down, probably thinking I'm still asleep and doesn't want me disturbed. Aw...I have a sweet friend. "La, vous allex a nouveau avec le chuchotement?! Erik, si vous ne me dites pas ce qui se passe et ou est ma chemise de nuit. Alors aidez-moi Dieu je vais-"

I decided I should come to Erik's rescue, not liking how things are starting to look. I quickly stepped out of the room and walked over to the two. "Excuse me, but is this yours?" I asked politely as I held out the folde nightgown. Erik and the woman I'm assuming is Madame Giry starred at me surprised. She took the nightgown from me, and stared at me curiously. "Et qui pourraient vous etre, mademoiselle?" She asked in French. I stared at her confused. What did she say? "Elle est un de mess amis. Son nom est Hope, et elle ne parle qu'anglais. Elle a un peu suis tombre sur ma maison la nuit derniere quand elle etait en danger." Erik answered her question...I think. She gave him a skeptical look. "He demandais a elle pas vous." She hissed at him.

Well she didn't have to be rude about that...I think she was being rude. I'm not sure, because they're speaking in French!

"Your name, my dear?" She asked me in English, her French accent was heavy. "My name is Hope Mathews." I told her. She raised an eyebrow but shook her head. "And what are you doing here, Mademoiselle Mathews?" She asked me. I knew immediately what she was possibly thinking, judging how she seemed to be shooting Erik dirty looks. She thought I was either kidnapped by Erik or a strange girl on the streets that stumbled here and Erik now refuses to give her freedom because she knows where he lives. "I'm a close friend of Erik's. Last night a man tried to kill me but I got away, and stumbled upon Erik's home." I explained.

Which that was all true about what happened last night...just extremely summarized. She nodded and looked at Erik. "I didn't know you had a friend...a pretty one at that." She commented. I blushed at the compliment and Erik shrugged. "Antoinette, there is a lot you still don't know about me." He told her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Touché." She grumbled then looked at me. She gave me a warm motherly like smile and held out her hand. "I am Antoinette Giry, Mademoiselle Mathews. It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Hopefully you are a good influence on Erik." She told me. I smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but when he starts plotting I throw in more ideas for him." I told her, giving a mischievous smile.

I caught Erik smirking mischievously out of the corner of my eye and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt my body stiffen and I inwardly cursed myself. I always stiffen when men touch me-except for Hunter-even if it was to be a friendly gesture. knew I shouldn't have reacted that way with Erik, because I trust him, actually I trust him with my life...I just find it hard to stop the involuntary instinct to become a statue when I'm touched by men. I don't know why, but I know I need to stop doing that. I placed my hand over Erik's gloved hand that was getting ready to leave my shoulder and squeezed it gently to let him know not to pull his hand away.

I'm going to have to force whatever triggers that involuntary instinct to stop when Erik is touching me like I had to with Hunter. He gently squeezed my shoulder and I let his hand go. I hope Madame Giry didn't notice me stiffen. "Erik, do you mind if you let your friend and I speak privately for a moment?" She asked. I looked over at Erik to see he was looking at me worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded. "Alright. Just don't take long, I need to talk to her as well about something. When you two are done, you can leave Antoinette." He told her coolly. She nodded and Erik patted my shoulder before walking away.

I noticed his expression was cold before he walked off. She looked at me with worried eyes, and waited for a moment. "Did Erik threaten you, harm you? Are you forced to stay here against your free will? Was that story a lie? If you are in danger but you cannot say so, blink twice. "She told me. Gee I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say she saw me stiffen. I smiled and waved her off. "No, no, no. I'm fine, Madame. Erik is my close friend and I know he would never hurt me. That story was not a lie, I assure you." I assured her.

She sighed in relief and nodded, although I could still see a concerned look in her eyes. I smiled reassuringly. "Alright then. If you need someone to talk during your stay here, go use that curtain to your right," she pointed to a curtain that was hanging next to a mirror," and go straight till you see something that appears to be a glass door. Knock on it three times to let me know it's you." She told me. I nodded and she went to the curtain she was talking about.

It must lead to a secret passage that goes to her room. She slipped through the curtain and I heard a dark yet sweet melody that was coming from an organ. I followed the music till I saw it lead me to the main room and I saw Erik playing the organ, already lost n the music. I silently sat down on the stone steps that lead to the room where in the movie he would have Christine sleep in, not wanting to disturb him. He gracefully ended the song, though it was obvious that it wasn't suppose to end there, and looked over at me. He got up from the piano bench and walked over to me. "Let's talk in the library." He suggested. I nodded and he helped me up onto my feet. What is it he wants to talk about?

**Eh oh...what does Erik wanna talk about...oh wait I know what!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said over and over for the last 9 chapters...I do not own PotO**

**Well enjoy the stories my lovlies...**

I sat in the armchair he had told me to sit in as I squirmed a little, waiting for him to finally speak. "So what do you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, finally having enough of sitting in silence. "Just a few things actually. Due to the fact we both have no dea how you ended up n my home and I don't think you know how to get to your home and I have a feeling you might be stuck here for a long time, I'll help you get a job in the Opera Garnier and somewhere to stay there." He told me. I nodded.

He was not the only one with the feeling that I might be stuck here for a long time, and I was relieved he was going to use his "Opera Ghost poweres" to secure me a job and a place to stay. It might be a bit difficult for me since I cannot under any circumstances say I'm from the future. I have heard enough about instituions from the 19th century to know I definetly do not want to be thrown in there.

I guess there is a plus to having the Phantom of the Opera as your close friend. "Thank you." I told him sincerly. He nodded. "Another thing...Do you have a problem with me touching you?" He asked. I shook my head a bit too fast, causing me to feel a bit dizzy. "No, no, no. I don't mind, Erik...it's just...an involuntary instinnct to stiffen when I'm touched by men. I swear it has nothing to do with you...just give me a week at most." I assured him. He nodded, a knowing look in his eyes. "I understand, and one final thing...I'm going to arrange with Antoinete for you and her daughter to go shopping for clothes for you." He added.

I grimaced.

"You did not just put me in a same sentence with clothes shopping." I groaned. He chuckled and shook his head. "I did, and you are going to have to deal with it, ma cher." He told me. I sighed heavily and crossed my arms over my chest with a fake pout. "Then in that case you are going to have to make it up for making me do something I hate." I teased. He rolled his eyes. "You're being over dramatic about it." He told me. I pretended to look offended by that statement. "I am not being over dramatic." I scoffed.

He rolled his eyes again and got up. "I'll be back. DO what you like while I'm gone...just be careful where you walk." He told me. I nodded and it donned on me I hadn't thanked him for saving my life as he stepped out of the library. I jumped out of my seat. "Erik, wait, I forgot to tell you something!" I called after him and ran after him. He had stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at me confused. I caught up finally. "What is it?" He asked. "I didn't thank you for saving my life last night." I told him.

I tiptoed so I could reach him-since he had to be either 6'2" or 6'3" and I'm stuck at being 5'4"-and kissed his exposed cheek. "Thank you, Erik, for saving my life. I owe you one." I told him and pulled away. He stared at me with wide blue green eyes and his jaw was hanging open. His shocked face was priceless and I think it is also adorable...wait why did I think that? I smiled at him and headed back to library so he can go and do whater he was gonna do while I tried to figure why the hell did I think he looked adorable!

XxX

I had explored around Erik's home, but I made sure to stay away from any closed doors or curtains just in case that was his little way of telling me those rooms were off limits. I was amazed at how big his home was and despite the fact it was below the opera house, it had a very cozy home feeling. I was staring at the small lake that filled into the main room and played with my necklace as I tried to think about how I went from my world to Erik's.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, nearly falling into the water if it wasn't for Erik-who I assume was the one who scared the crap out of me-quickly grabbing my forearm and wrapped an arm around my waist to stop me from falling in. I stared at him surprised. He looked at me with an apologetic look on his face as he steadied me.

I glared at him playfully and smacked his shoulder jokingly. "Damn it, Erik! You scared the crap out of me!" I scolded him. He rolled his eyes and letted me go. "I do have a knack for scaring people." He told me smugly and smirked. I rolled my eyes and childishly stuck my tongue out at him. "You are such a child." He grumbled. "Pfft. Could a child support herself on her own for four and a half years?" I retorted and gave a cocky smirk. He opened his mouth to retort but then closed it. He tried again and I grinned as he closed his mouth again, feeling victorious that I mangaged to make the feared and powerful Opera Ghost speechless.

"I must say, Erik, this is the first time I have seen you speechless." Madame Giry commented as she walked over to us. He glared at her and stormed off to the hallway. "Now who's being the child now." I grumbled under my breath. "Come. My daughter, Meg, and her friend, Christine, will take you to town to shop. Here's the money you can spend." She told me as she handed me a small purse that felt kinda heavy. I put the purse in my jacket pocket and followed her to the curtain she had told me will lead to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Gee nothing new...I still don't own PotO...dang it...**

**Well enjoy the stories my lovlies...**

Madame Giry had me change into a black bell shaped skirt, a white blouse, and a dark brown corset that went over the blouse and I swore it looked like a vest. She felt my attire was quite odd for a woman my age to be wearing, so she went through old costumes and found me some clothes. She led me to the grand staircase where a girl who looked like Sierra Boggess's Christine from the 25th Anniversar of the Phantom of the Opera at the Royal Albert Hall but she looked at least fourteen, and a girl who had to be at least thirteen that looked like Jennifer Ellison's Meg from the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Christine, Meg. This is Hope Mathews. She is the one who you two are going to help go clothes shopping for she doesn't speak French." Madame Giry called to the two girs as we neared them. Well now I am bloody confused on what adaption of ALW's Phantom of the Opera I'm in! It's like a bloody combination of the 2004 movie and the 25th Anniversary! They smiled at me and I smiled back polietly.

"Hi, I'm Meg Giry and this is my friend, Christine!" Meg introduced. I nodded. "Thank you for helping me with clothes shopping." I told them sincerely. Christine nodded and smiled at me. "It's no problem. We love to help just as much as shopping." She told me. I nodded while inwardly cringing and Meg linked arms with Christine and me. "Come on! Let's hurry up to the shops before they get busy!" She told us and dragged Christine and I out the door.

She led Christine and I to a boutique and she released us. "Alright. What colors do you prefer to wear?" They asked in unison. I blinked. "Uh...dark colors or white. I will draw the line on orange, pink and yellow." I answered. Meg and Christine raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "Eh, everyone has colors they can't stand wearing." Meg mumbled with another shrug.

We searched through the racks for what will work with my tomboy style. I managed to find some clothes I swore Anna Valerious from Van Helsing would normally wear and since I loved her wardrobe-except the red dress she had to wear at that ball-I bought them along with dark colored skirts, dresses, white blouses, corsets of different kinds, petticoats, a tan duster jacket that looked like I'ld have a dress underneath, and a black jacket that will go with my Anna Valerious inspired wardrobe, and a black cloak.

We even bought me some black ankle boots, black high heels and slippers, and a pair of boots that would also go with my Anna Valerious inspired wardrobe. Christine and Meg thought I was weird for wantng what they called men's clothing but they didn't complain. The three of us got along pretty well and as much as I hate clothes shopping...I will admit I had a great time and I enjoyed hanging out with them. Maybe we can become friends during my stay here.

When we returned to the opera populiare Madame Giry was waiting for us as the frong enrance. "Meg and Christine, may you please take Hope's clothing to my room? She is needed for a moment." She told them. "I can take them to your room, Madame Giry. It's no problem with me. They don't have to." I told her. "Hope, _he_ told me to get you the second you returned from shopping." She told me.

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and looked at them then shrugged. "Well then _he_ can bloody deal that I want to help carry my things in. If he has a damn,"Christine, Meg, and Madame Giry gasped in shock,"problem with it hten he can take it up to me. I am not going to have Christien and Meg carry my things like some pack mules."I told her.

I caught a flicker of movement in the shadows and I glanced over and saw a figure standing in the shadows trying to remain unseen. I caught a glimpse of a white mask covering the left side of the figure's face, which told me it was Erik. I gave him a challenging look and looked over at Christine and Meg who were staring at me like I was insane.

"Oh stop staring at me like I'm bound to go the the insane asylum. Let's go and hurry up put my things in my room." I told them. They nodded and we went inside. I glanced over my shouler to look at Madame giry. "Besides I don't think _he_ wants Christine to carry thing around like she's some sort of maid or pack mule." I mouthed to her. She blinked and I grinned. I loked back at Christine and Meg and ignored the icy glare that was digging into my back.

I'm in huge trouble right now with Erik, obviously, and I'm going to be facing his wrath when I get to his lair.


	11. Chapter 11

**So...let's see how Hope is going to handle the awaitng scolding from Erik.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own PotO...but rumors says that Steven Spielberg does...rumors though. I need to see some legal proof of this claim. **

**Erik: I could go find out**

**Me: uh...as much as I appreciate that offer, Erik...I'm afraid some people might be in your Punjab lasso during your search for answers. I'll just search through newpapers since no one can trust information on the internet.**

**Well my lovelies enjoy the story...and please convience Erik he shouldn't go look for answers...I'm deeply concerned he might Punjab someone.**

Once my things were in Madame Giry's room, Madame Giry led me out to an empty hallway. "Turn left at the end of the hall and pray to God that Erik will show mercy." She told me and left. I gulped. "Problem. Mercy is not in his vocabulary." I mumbled to myself and went to the end of the hall. I turned left and noticed it led me to a dead end that was darkened out. I felt along the walls for some sort of mechanism that will open a secret passage.

I scratched my head when I found nothng. "I wonder if she meant righ-mmph!" I letted out a muffled scream when an arm wrapped around me and a gloved hand covered my mouth. "Shh! It's just me!" Erik hissed in my ear. I relaxed when I realized it was Erik who was holding me and letted him drag me backwards into a secret passage. Once it was sealed shut he released me and grabbed my hand. He motioned me to keep silent and I nodded. He led me through the tunnels till we were in the catacombs.

He let my hand go and spun around, glaring at me. "You know I don't like being disobeyed!" He growled. I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. "Yes but I doubt you wanted Christine to carry my things to Antoinette's room. It's obvious you care about her." I grumbled. Oh crap! I made a slip! His glare darkened. "Of course I care for her! I look at her like she is an innocent child, which she is! However, that does not justify you disobeying me. I wanted you to come straight here after the shopping trip." He hissed.

I glared at him as my blood began to boil. "I am not your damn puppet or slave. I'm your friend. You have no right to give me orders. Look at this as a lesson that you are not going to get what you want every damn time." I spat. He clenched his jaw then took a deep breath and letted out an irritated sigh through his nose. "Just don't disobey me again." He hissed.

I uncrossed my arms and gave a mock curtsy. "As you wish, _Master_!" I spat. He growled and we glared at each other. "Don't you dare call me that!" He hissed. "Well since you expect me to follow your every order I might as well just call you _that _instead of my friend!" I snapped. "You know very damn well I hate that word!" He snapped. "Then stop bossing everyone around as if they are your slaves! I'm surprised Antoinette hasn't started calling you Master because the second I refused to obey _your_ order she was scared for my life. You know what she told me before she sent me down that hall? Her exact words were "Turn left at the end of the hall and pray to God that Erik will show mercy". Now since obviously you are expecting me to do your every whim...I'll make very damn well sure to remind myself that you are not my friend and I should just refer to you as master!" I screamed.

His eyes widen and had a hurt look in them. I was too livid to care. I am done with people dictating me! I followed Hector's orders on never telling anyone-whether dead or alive-about what he did to me four and half years ago and look where that got me? I nearly was nearly killed! "Now excuse me, Master, as I go upstairs and just get myself a job on my own." I spat and marched over to the stairs. My eyes widen when I saw Antoinette standing there in utter shock. "I-I was coming down to see how things were. Uh...I'll take you back upstairs, Hope." She said nervously and held out her hand.

I grabbed her hand and letted her take me back upstairs. I followed her, silently as my anger slowly stared to die out and I slowly realzed with utter horror what I had just said to Erik. She led me to her room and motioned me to take a seat on a black divian. I sat down and stared at the floor in shock. "Hope, are you alright?" She asked.

I shook my head woodenly. "I'm...a terrible friend. I just called him a word he has always hated and I know he hates it with a undying passion. I think I even just said we're no longer friends." I chocked out. "You were speaking out of anger. I'm sure he understands." She assured me. I shook my head. "I don't think so. He looked deeply hurt...I don't think he'll ever speak to me again." I whispered. I felt a death grip on my heart at the realization I may have just lost Erik forever.

What have I done?


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realized the last two chapters were kinda short there...sorry about that! ^.^' I'm just writing what I had hand written on paper and let's just say it looked like a full page. Eh he...so I just had things pretty...tense there in the last chapter...let's see if Erik and Hope will make up(sorry no kiss and make up haha)**

**Disclaimer: I now own Phantom of the Opera!**

**Erik: *pulls out Punjab lasso* tell the truth**

**Me: Ugh! Fine! ..I wish I did *pouts***

**REAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera**

**Me: I still wish I did...*pouts more***

After two weeks since Erik and I's "little" arguement, Erik had not made any attempt to speak to me and honestly I saw it coming. I mangaed to get a job as a cleaning lady at the opera house but I was to only clean Erik's box and organize and put away costumes. Madame Giry assisted on persuading Monsieur Lefevre to give me my own room so now I even have a place to sleep. I had been trying to avoid Erik's box all last week by organizing the costumes, putting away costumes from the last performance, and trying to organize the storage room.

However, I knew I couldn't avoid cleaning Erik's box forever. I stared at the dark wooden door with a golden number 5 on the front of it. I opened the door and grimaced at the task that laid before me. The box look like it was never cleaned! There was a thick layer of dust everywhere, cobwebs hanging and spider webs as well from the ceiling, the curtains were in dire need of dusting, and the gold trimming on the chairs now looked bronze.

I rolled up the sleeves to my blouse and put my hair in a pony tail, leaving my bangs out, tying it with a black ribbon that was in my apron pocket. I dragged the cleaning supplies into Box Five and I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or upset Erik wasn't in the box. I was scared he might be mad at me for what I said and I can't forgive myself for saying such hurtful things to Erik. I setted off to dusting and tried my best to reach the hard to reach places-meaning up high and out of reach. I had to resort to using a bucket as a make shift step stool to reach those high places.

Once everything was free of dust and the floor was swept I went off to polishing the chairs. It felt like a whole hour till I managed to get the gold trimming on one of the chairs to look gold and not bronze. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sat down on the floor. "This is taking longer than I thought." I grumbled. I cringed as I heard Carlotta singing off key on a high note. "Can that banshee stop her bloody screeching?!" I hissed under my breath. I sighed heavily when I thought how Erik might have reacted to that.

He might laugh at that comment and agree with me while cringing as she letted off another high pitch screech. I felt something wet on my cheeks and I wiped it off to see I was crying. _Crying isn't going to fix what happened between you and Erik, you big cry baby. Stop the water works and get back to work_, I mentally scolded myself. I roughly dried my face and got up. I went to the other chair and started to polish it. Once I was done the lights in the room theatre went out and I heard people saying goodbyes and good nights.

I must be working longer in here than I thought. I got up and felt around for the lantern I grabbed just in case it was too dark in the box to see a thing. Once I found it I dug for the matches in my apron and found the box. I fumbled with the box and opened it. I stricked a match and lit the lantern. I shook off the lit match and tossed it in the mop water filled bucket. I set the lantern down and went to the second to last chair.

It was hard to see the chair and if I polished it right. "You know...you could have turned on the lamp by the door, right?" Erik asked. I yelped and the lamp turned on to reveal Erik standing by the said gas lamp that was by the door. I looked down. "Er...I realize that now...uh...thanks." I mumbled sheepishly. There was an uncomfortable silence in the box.

I fiddled with my thumbs as I tried to think of how to apoligize. I heard him walk over and sit in one of the chairs that I had just cleaned. "You are doing a nice job with cleaning the box." He complimented. I nodded. "Thanks." I mumbled sheepishly. I peeked through my bangs to see Erik looked just as uncomfortable with this awkward formality between us as I was. "Er...Erik...I...uh...wanna apologize for what I said. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to apoligize. I said those things out of anger and I regretted those words when I calmed down."I mumbled quietly. He sighed and I looked up at him.

He was looking down and I bit my lip. I really messed things up. "I guess I should...apologize as well. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not doing what I asked." He sighed heavily. I got up from where I was and walked over to him. He stared at his hands and I knelt down in front of him. He looked up at me and I saw the same hurt look in his eyes.

"Erik, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I said things that hurt you, and I understand if you don't trust me anymore. I called you something you hate with an undying passion. I just want you to know I'm extemely sorry for what I said to you and I want you to know I miss speaking to you. I'll do whatever it takes to let you know how sorry I am...I want to talk to you again. Our friendship means everything to me, but I-" He got down on both of his knees in front of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Just shut up and let me forgive you." He grumbled. My eyes watered and I buried my face in his chest. I clung to him tightly and tried to fight back the sobs that were threatening to come out. "We both messed up and said things we shouldn't have, but I don't want to that fight two weeks ago destroy our friendship. You are my closest friend, Hope. You have been there for me throughout my childhood and teenage years. Can we just put what happened between us in the past and let that die and go back to being friends, cause I honestly miss our friendly banters." He admitted.

I nodded and looked up at him. "As long as you don't tell Madame Giry I cried." I chocked out when I noticed the tears rolling down my face. He chuckled and pulled me back in his tight hug. "I promise. Should I even ask why you don't want her to know?" He chuckled. "Long story short...she made me promise to stop crying cause she can't stand seeing me crying." I grumbled. "Well I can't either but you don't see me making you promise the impossible." He told me. I giggled a little and smiled through the few stray tears. He smiled a little. "Well it's a giggle and a smile so I guess that'll do. However, I think you should head to bed. You need to rest. It's midnight." He told me.

I sighed and nodded. He got up and helped me onto my feet. "Just leave the cleaning supplies here. I'll return them after I take you to your room." He told me as he grabbed the lantern and blew it out. I nodded and he held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the lamp. He turned it off and I tightened my grip on his hand. "You better be leading because I can't see anything past my nose." I told him. He chuckled. "Of course I'm leading. I don't need you getting us lost." He teased."Hey!" I whinned and fake pouted. I missed our friendly banters.

**YAY! THEY MADE UP!**

**Erik: *pulls out pocket watch* You should also be heading to bed as well. It's 1:30 in the morning.**

**Me: But I don't wanna sleep!**

**Erik: *tosses authoress over his shoulder and looks at readers* Hope you enjoyed the story. Now excuse me while I put this stubborn as hell woman to bed! *walks off and all that could be heard is my whinning and protests***


	13. Chapter 13

**GAH! I was put in an awkward situation at Wal Mart today! A boy I went out for only one date(because he said he loved me, told me he wants to settle down, thinks we should kiss on the second date and be serious on the fifth, told me he'll get a ring after we have sex so he can "promise he'll never leave me", and bloody touched my thigh-smacked his hand away of course-all on that first date...I'm sorry but no! I don't know about you ladies on what you would have done but I decided to end it with him)saw me at Wal Mart gave me this way to long of a hug and the first thing he started talking to me about was that first date we had. He was saying "oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking...I was in the moment...give me a second chance...why aren't you on facebook anymore?". Let me tell you this my younger readers who don't care about the rating...When a boy is trying to do **_**that**_** especially after that first date like I had...you stick to this one little magical word called "no". Well anywho...I owe my little sister big time! She grabbed her iPod touch-since it looks like an iPhone when it's in it's protective case-and turned on some music, quickly turned it off, and walked off acting like she was on the phone. Five seconds later she came back saying our mom needs us home...I am forever grateful for her rescue!**

**Erik: Want me to get rid of him?**

**Me: No...wait where did you go? uh...I'm gonna go save that boy before Erik kills him so I won't be in trouble witht he police! Uh... DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO! Now enjoy the story lovlies!*runs to the rescue* ERIK, I THOUGHT I SAID NO PUNJABBING?!**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and I opened my eyes. I looked over at the window and noticed the room was a bit brighter for it being morning. I looked over at the clock that was on my dresser and saw it said it ten in the morning.

I ran to the armorie and pulled out some clothes. I changed into a cream colored peasant shirt, a black leather corset that went over the shirt, black trousers that were kinda tight ftting, and my black leather boots, not caring right now that I'm not wearing a bloody skirt cause I had no time to fight with the skirt.

I brushed my hair and ran to the cleaning supply closet. I grabbed the polish and rag and ran to Box Five. I slipped inside and slumped against the door. I took a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart and walked over to the two chairs that I didn't work on. I raised an eyebrow when I saw that they were polished. I looked around and saw a note lying on one of the seats that was addressed to me.

Whomever wrote the note must have really nice handwritting, and I felt a pang of envy to the person. I grabbed the note and noticed it was sealed with a red skull. I should have known it was from Erik...it is in his box and apparently everyone except Madame Giry and I are afraid to go in there. Although, Madame Giry doesn't come in here unless she needs to leave Erik's salary apparently. I broke the seal and sat down in the seat.

Hope,

I decided to handle the rest of polishing the chairs, so you can rest more. Would you like to join me in my box and watch tonight's opera, _Othello_? If you don't come to this box at six then I'll assume you have decided to decline my offer, and I won't put it agasint you.

Although, I'd be really grateful if you did. Have a nice day.

Your friend,

E.

I smiled and shook my head. That was very thoughtful of Erik to do that. I reread the note and raised an eyebrow. Erik is inviting me to watch an opera with him in "the Ghost Box". Well it's not everyday one can say they watched an opera with the infamous Phantom of the Opera now can they?

Well since I have nothing left to do today, what could I do?

I folded the note and headed back to the supply closet to return the polish and rag. I headed back to my room and set the note on my vanity table. I grabbed my towel out from the armoie and headed to the ladies washroom. I guess I could take a bath while everyone is at dress rehearsal. I set some water to boil and sat down on a stool to wait for the water to warm up. I hummed to myself to keep myself entertained.

Once the water was warm I fixed myself a bath and slipped into the warm water. I washed my hair out with a bar of soap and scented oils. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes. "_Are you going to Scarborough Fair: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme. Remember me to one who lives there. He once was a true love of mine." _I found myself singing Scarborough Fair. I shrugged it off, doubting anyone will hear me since dress rehearsal is going on still probably.

"On the side of a hill in the deep forest green. Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested brown. Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain sleeps unaware of the clarion call. Tell him to make me a cambric shirt: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme; Without no seams nor needle work, then he'll be a true love of mine. On the side of a hill a sprinkling of leaves. Washes the grave with silvery tears." I climbed out of the tub and dried off, changing back into my clothes.

"_A soldier cleans and polishes a gun. Sleeps unaware of the clarion call. Tell him to find me an acre of land: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme; between the salt water and the sea strand, then he'll be a true love of mine._" I drained the tub and toweled dried my hair once more before folding it and hugging it to me.

"_War bellows blazing in scarlet order their soldiers to kill, and to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten. Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather: Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme; and gather it all in a bunch of heather..._" I trailed off as I stepped out when I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked around and raised an eyebrow. "_then he'll be a true love of mine._" I finished the song and quickly headed to my room.

That was weird.


	14. Chapter 14

**There is some slight Kay reference in here.**

**DISCLAIMER: Okay so I don't own Phantom of the Opera...but I now own Erik!**

**Erik: No way in hell am I being owned by you!**

**Me: *pouts* Fine...**

**DISCLAIMER 2: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or Erik**

**Now enjoy the story my lovlies! :D**

"Hope, who's the lucky guy that's courting you?" Meg asked with a sly smirk. Meg and Christine had caught me walkng down the hall as was heading to the box seats. Christine giggled at my confused look. "You look so beautiful in that gown. We just thought that you must be trying to impress some gentleman." Christine explained. I blushed at the compliment and shook my head. "No I was just going to watch tonight's performance with a friend of mine. I appreciate the compliments and you both look amazing as well." I complimented, earning a blush from Christine and a giggle from Meg.

"Well we better hurry. Madame Giry might want to run things with us." Christine said sheepishly. I nodded and smiled. "Well I need to hurry as well. My friend doesn't like tardiness." I told them and gathered mys kirts as high as a proper 19th century lady apparently is allowed to and scurried off to the box seats. I stopped in front of the door to Box five to see I was ten minutes early. I glanced over at a mirror that was across the hall.

Madam Giry had suggested I should look formal and nice.

I chose to wear a dark blue evening gown with short sleeves and a low neckline with black lacing on the back. I wore a matching dark blue ribbon around my neck and a black long sleeve bolero jacket to hide my scars on my arms. I had my hair down and pulled some of my hair over my shoulders. I looked around my surrondings and slipped in. I saw him sitting in one of the seats that were closest to the shadows.

He was looking at something, obviously not noticing my presence. "Am I late?" I asked. He rose from his seat and looked over at me. His eyes widen and I felt myself blushing a little for some reason. He walked over to me, speechless, and took my hand in his gloved one. He placed a kiss on my hand, though I noticed it lingered for a bit while his eyes never left mine.

My heart stuttered at the intense look in his eyes. He pulled away and cleared his throat. I swore I saw him blushing a little from the visible side of his face, but I decided to spare his man pride an say nothing. "No you're early actually. Thank you for accepting my offer." He told me. I smiled and nodded. "Your welcome." I said sheepishly. "You look beautiful by the way." He complimented. I blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you." I said bashfully.

I recomposed myself and he stood by his seat. I sat down at the seat next to him and he sat down. I smirked at a thought. Maybe I could let him know I know about him being the Phantom of the Opera. I noticed he's been trying to leave that out. That and I can't resist to see his reaction. "So...are you sure the Opera Ghost won't mind if we used his box? I heard he isn't big on sharing this box." I said casually. I noticed he stiffend a little out of the corner of my eye. "I have never heard of this Opera Ghost you speak of. Care to tell me what you have heard about this ghost?" He asked calmly.

"Oh I've heard he wears a half white mask over the left side of his fae, he lives below the opera house, he has a nasty temper, and people seem to conclude he and Madame Giry seem to speak to each other." I said as if it was nothing. I noticed his adam's apple bob as if he was gulping. I inwardly smirked. "Sounds awfully similar to you now doesn't it?" I asked. He looked at his pocket watch. "It appears so." He said calmly. I looked over at him and rolled my eyes. "Erik, I'm not bloody stupid. It's obviously you. Don't worry I won't give away how to get down to the catacombs or the fact the ghost is actually a man." I assured him.

He sighed and shook his head as he looked up at me. "There is no fooling you is there?" He asked, obviously in defeat. I grinned and shook my head. "Of course not. You have been my friend for over a decade. I know you like the back of my hand." I teased. He scoffed at my comment. I shrugged and smiled innocently. "Okay so I don't know you like the back of my hand, but you get the idea." I told him. He chuckled and shook his head. "I know what you meant. I guess I should have known since you started working here, you would hear about the Opera Ghost and you would put two and two together." He sighed.

I smiled and nodded. The door to the box suddenly opened and closed suddenly. Erik and I quickly ducked down. "Cette boite est prise. This box is taken." Erik growled in both French and English, obviously so whomever it is an understand. "Come now, Erik. Haven't you heard that sharin is caring?" A male voice with a heavy Persian accent asked. Erik rolled his eyes and got up, looking over at whomever came in. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since when was I caring, Nadir?" He growled. I bit my lip to fight back a snicker. I sat up and looked over my seat to see a tall dark skinned man with dark hair that was going grey wearing a very dark brown evening suit. He kinda looked like the description of Nadir Khan from Susan Kay's _Phantom_. His dark brown eyes landed on me and his eyes widen in surprise. "I see you finally have a lovely lady to take out on evenings. Why haven't you told me?" He asked. I glared at him and got up, standing behind Erik as his frightening posture seem to give off a dark aura. "She's not a woman I'm courting. She's a close friend of mine." Erik growled.

I calmly placed my hands on his arms, causing him to stiffen. "Easy, Erik. Just sit down and take a deep breath. I don't think it's wise to lose your temper when the opera is going to start in any minute." I told him calmly. He letted out an irritated sigh of defeat and sat back doown in his seat. Nadir stared at me amazed. "Allah help me! I must be going insane! A small lady just controlled the once most feared man in Persia!" Nadir gasped.

"Watch it, Nadir! I can easily get up and make sure I keep that damn mouth of yours closed." Erik growled. I patted Erik's arm and smiled a little at both men. "Obviously since you are not planning to leave I believe I should introduce myself. I'm Hope Mathews." I introduced myself. Erik grumbled something under his breath. Nadir walked over and bowed polietly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Mathews. I'm Nadir Khan." He introduced himself.

"Don't let his manners fool you, Hope. he's about as damn annoying as a fly." Erik growled. I giggled and sat back down. "If he is as bad as a fly than why don't you just grab a rolled up newspaper and swat him?" I teased. Erik smirked darkly and I could hear Nadir groan. "Haven't tried that one yet." Erik snickered darkly. Nadir sat down in a chair in front of Erik and I could see him rubbing his temple. "Allah, help me..."Nadir groaned.

**Hey look Nadir came to join in on the fun...however he might be regretting being in the same room with Erik and Hope as it seems they both love plotting eveil schemes together...with him as the new target. Hahaha! Poor Nadir!**

**Here's what I was trying to say what Hope's dress look like. I saw it on google images and I felt it not only screamed buy me-which I ignore that cry for I wouldn't even wear this lovely dress-but also something Hope would wear. It will be on my profile since I can't seem to get the link on here.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay there is going to be some Kay Erik's past referenced in here and if you noticed this story is now rate M. Not for smut but because of some violence later on in this chapter might not meet the standards for the T rating. Sorry my smut junkies...I bet you had your hopes up for a moment there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I now own-**

**Erik: *glares***

**Me: *sighs* fine...**

**DISCLAMER(TAKE TWO): I do not own PotO **

**Well my lovelies enjoy the story while I go and complain to Mr. Killjoy over here *points to Erik***

Nadir stretched and rose from his seat when the curtains close. "Well that was a lovely performance." Nadir commented. "I believed I started to like the performance more when Carlotta "died". My ears couldn't take another screech from that banshee." I grumbled. "Here, here." Erik chuckled and rose from his seat. I smiled and rubbed my stiff neck.

"Will you two stop complaining about the woman?" Nadir grumbled. "Okay I'll stop. When she get's talent and stops trying to strut around what she doesn't got on stage." I told him. Erik chuckled and helped me out of my seat. "Thank you, Erik. I did have a wonderful time even if I had to deal with the banshee's screeching." I told him. He chuckled and bowed. "You are always welcomed to join me in my box to watch performances." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "I should probably head to my room. I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Excuse me." I excused myself an started to head for the door. "Mademoiselle Mathews, how about you stay a little longer and come with Erik and I to his home? I am quite curious how you and Erik know each other." Nadir told me. I could tell he was suspicious and it didn't help Erik and I gave each other a panicked glance.

How were we going to explain that?!

'Oh well you see Erik and I had never physically met. I stumbled upon this necklace when I was five and sung this song I made up. I was somehow able to talk to Erik through that. We have been there for each other through everything.' Yeah like that would go well. I can already see him trying to ship me off to an institution while Erik tries to bloody kill the man and get me out of there.

Like I have said before...I am not going to an institution even if my life depended on it.

"Nadir, I don't think we should keep a lady from returning to her room." Erik growled. "Oh come on, Erik. Just an hour or two." Nadir suggested. Erik looked at me and I nodded. Might as well just get this done and over with. "Just an hour. I have a lot of work to do backstage tomorrow and I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." I sighed.

Nadir nodded and smiled politely. "Nadir, you go ahead. I wanted to speak to Hope about something before you came in my box." Erik told him. Nadir raised an eyebrow but nodded without making a single comment.

He stepped out and I looked over at Erik. "What are we going to do, Erik? If we tell him the truth I'm going to be shipped of to an institution. I've heard about them, Erik! I don't want to be sent away!" I cried. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "Shh. I won't let that happen, ma cher. They'd have to get through me to even try to." He cooed.

I buried my face n his chest and clutched to his waist coat. "I'm also worried about that." I mumbled. "They're not gonna hurt me." He assured me. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "I'm not worried about you because I know you can handle yourself. It's whomever is going to try to send me away I'm worried about." I told him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We'll just tell him some of the truth but leaving out that detail." He assured me. I nodded and he held out his hand. "Shall we just get this done and over with?" He asked. I smiled and placed my hand in his. "Might as well. We won't be getting out of this." I sighed. He nodded and led me to the wall.

He pushed against it and a part of the wall opened up like a door. He led me into the secret passage and closed it behind me. He squeezed my hand reassuringly when he probably sensed I was getting nervous about the situation again.

He led me through the dark passage till we were at the lake. He led me to a boat that looked like the one from the 2004 movie and helped me inside. He climbed and pulled out a long pole from the lake shore. We were silent on the way to his home and I had pretty good guess on why.

We were both kind of worried about Nadir's true intentions for all of this. When we reached his home I saw Nadir wasn't in the main room. Erik climbed out of the boat and helped me out of the boat. "Nadir, where the bloody hell are you?" Erik growled and led me down one of the halls till we were in the library where we found Nadir sipping on a cup of tea. Nadir looked up and smiled.

"Ah it's nice of you two to catch up. Now stop standing around and take a seat." Nadir teased, earning a withering look from both Erik and me. Erik and I sat down on the couch and I noticed Erik made sure he sat closer to Nadir. Whatever the reason was, I was grateful because I'm pretty sure if I stiffen when Nadir touches me in a friendly manner it will raise questions that could be quite similar to the ones Madame Giry asked me when she saw me stiffen. "So care to tell me how you two know each other?" He asked. I decided I should speak up so Nadir might not question Erik for lying.

"Certainly, Monsieur Khan. Erik and I met when I was five. He has been an amazing friend and has been there for me through a lot of things just as I have been there for him." I answered. Nadir looked at me curiously. "And how old are you now, mademoiselle?" He asked. I raise an eyebrow. "Eighteen years old, monsieur." I answered politely. Nadir looked at Erik surprised. "You have known her since you were nine and you have never once told me anything about her?" He gasped.

Erik shrugged and smirked. "You never asked." He said coolly. Nadir narrowed his eyes. "Touché." He grumbled. I stifled a giggle. "Either way I wouldn't have said anything, because you know how I like my privacy." Erik growled, obviously hinting to not push it. Nadir sighed and nodded. He looked at me curiously.

"You're obviously not from France, so can you tell me where you are from?" Nadir asked. "I was born in America, Monsieur, but I came to France when I was almost five." I lied. "Ah! Now when did you two get separated? I know you couldn't have been with him when he was in Russia, because when I found him there he was alone." Nadir commented. Crap! What can I say?! An idea hit me and I smiled politely. "Actually I was in Russia with him." I lied. Nadir raised an eyebrow. "I never saw you." He told me.

I could tell he was now starting to become suspicious. "When you came she was in her tent. She was the reason I first declined. I wanted to accept, but I didn't want to leave my friend. She told me to go but had me promise to write." Erik lied, coming in for the rescue. Nadir looked at Erik confused. "I never seen you send letters." He pointed out. "I couldn't keep my promise about writing to her, because I didn't want to risk the chances she might get harmed." Erik lied. Nadir nodded. "So when did you two meet again?" He asked.

I could tell Erik was getting irritated with the questions, so I patted his arm gently. "Two weeks ago actually." I answered honestly. "Now no more questions, Nadir." Erik growled. I could sense the tension in the air and I faked a yawn. "I'm getting pretty tired. I believe I should head back upstairs and head to bed." I announced. Erik rose from his seat quickly and offered his hand. "Here I'll escort you to your room." He offered, obviously becoming desperate to avoid further questions. I took his hand and he helped me up. "I'd appreciate that." I managed out through a real yawn. Erik chuckled and nadir rose from his seat.

He took my hand in his and I stiffened a little. He raised an eyebrow and I yanked my hand out of his. Erik glared at Nadir and quickly led me out of the library. He led me to a secret passage that was behind a mirror. I heard him lock the mirror behind us and he lead me to my room.

We stopped in front of the full length mirror that was in my room and sighed in relief. "You were an amazing actress back there." He complimented. "Oh shush. I wasn't that great." I scoffed. "No you were amazing. I nearly believed you if it wasn't for the fact I remembered the truth." He told me. I blushed a little and he opened the mirror for me. "Go get some sleep, Hope." He told me. I nodded and stepped out of the mirror.

I quickly remembered I wanted to tell Erik about feeling watched when I exited the ladies washroom. "Oh wait, Erik! Before you go can I tell you something?" I asked. He looked over at me and nodded. "Earlier today after I stepped out from the ladies washroom from taking a bath, I had a feeling I was being watched." I told him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and I raised an eyebrow. "That's because I was watching you." He admitted bashfully.

My jaw dropped and I quickly closed it, narrowing my eyes. "You weren't spying me when I was in the ladies washroom were you? If you were then you are going to find out that Hell hath no fury compared to _my_ scorn." I hissed. He held his hands up and shook his head. "No, no, no! I swear I didn't spy on you when you were in the ladies washroom. I was in a passage that was across from that ladies washroom. I heard someone singing and I wanted to see who it was." He assured me.

I blushed brightly and looked down in shame. I never had much confidence in my singing. I only sang when I was alone or for Hunter. "Why didn't you tell me you can sing? You have an beautiful voice." He complimented. I blushed from the compliment and looked at him surprised. I would have said he was just saying that if it wasn't for the fact I know Erik is a pretty blunt person. "Er...thank you." I said sheepishly. "Still why didn't you tell me you can sing?" He asked. "You never asked." I repeated his words to Nadir early. He rolled eyes and sighed. "Touché" He grumbled. I smiled. "Night, Erik." I told him. He shook his head and smiled a little.

"Night, Hope." He told me. He started to close the door when I just thought of something. "Oh, Erik, if Nadir asks why I stiffened when he touched me can you politely as possible tell him it's none of his god damn business?" I asked. Erik chuckled and nodded. "I'll makes sure to handle that. Now go to sleep." He told me and closed the mirror. I smiled and grabbed my nightgown and headed to the screen.

I changed into a black lace night gown with a somewhat low neckline and put my dress with all my other dirty clothes, making a mental note to do laundry when I get the chance tomorrow or the next day. I climbed into my bed and turned off the gas lamp on my bedside table. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes. I finally drifted off to sleep after probably half an hour.

**(WARNING: Hope's dream is a bit sick and demented-only reason I got it that way was all because of my loving yet extremely demented little sister. Not recommended for those who get easily squeamish over the sight of blood or description of injury. Skip to next bolded font to save your sanity...or meal. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)**

_"Cut him open and see what's inside, see what's inside. Cut him open and see what's inside for Hope can no longer save him." Hector and Wendy sang-off key and quite awful singing voices that is about as bad as Carlotta's I might add-in a mimicking _the Wheels on the Bus_ song. Hunter laid on their kitchen table cut open and tied down as they pulled out his organs. It made me sick. I couldn't dare look at them or what they just did to Hunter so I looked at his face. __Hunter was crying for help and Hector grabbed his jaw. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" I screamed. Hector didn't seem to hear me "Stop you're crying, you ugly piece of shit! No one is going to save you now!" He snapped. I clenched my jaw and I felt my blood boiling with anger. _

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD!" I screamed. No one heard me still. Hunter just whimpered.__"Hope will get me out of your custody! She promised me!" He cried. Hector snickered quietly and it went unnoticed by everyone except me. "How can she do that__ when she is long gone?" He asked coolly. Hunter screamed for me. "HUNTER! I'M HERE!" I screamed. he cried for me and my eyes watered. _

_I ran into their kitchen and dug through the drawers for the silverware. I found them and grabbed a steak knife. I ran back over to the table and tried to cut the rope. When it cut it suddenly grew back together. What the hell? I tried again but suddenly the knife broke. "Shit!" I hissed. "Hope, help...me." Hunter whispered. I cupped his face and tried to make him look at me. "Hunter, I'm here! I'll get you free and I'll stich you up." I told him. "Hope...help..."He trailed off a his eyes became lifeless and empty. I looked over at his heart and my eyes widen in horror to see it had stopped beating._

**(Okay gory scene is over)**

_I shook my head and shook Hunter's shoulders. "Hunter?" I called. Nothing. "Hunter?!" I called louder. Still nothing. "HUNTER!" I screamed. He suddenly looked at me and sat up slowly as if he was a zombie coming out of the grave. "Why didn't you save me, Hope?" He asked, his voice was cold and lifeless. I shook my head. "I was trying to save you, Hunter." I chocked out. "You left me, Hope. You said you love me. You said you'll be there for me." He continued. I shook my head._

_"I didn't leave you! Hector tried to kill me, Hunter!" I chocked out. "You took me back to them, Hope. You don't want me." He told me. Everything suddenly faded black and I collapsed on my knees. I buried my face in my hands and started crying. "Why didn't you save me, Hope?" His words echoed around me. "No..." I chocked out and shook my head. "You left me, Hope. You said you love me. You said you'll be there for me. You took me back to them, Hope. You don't want me." His words continued echoing. I shook my head._

_"No...no..._**NOOOO!**" I screamed as I woke up. I heard a creak and I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Hope, it's okay." Erik cooed. I broke down into sobs and I felt his hand leave my shoulder. He turned on the gas lamp that was on my bedside table. He sat down on my bedside and I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He rubbed my back and I clung to him for dear life.

"It was just a nightmare." He assured me. I chock on a sob and he continued to rub my back in a soothing way. "Everything is alright, Hope. You're safe now." He cooed. I shook my head. "It wasn't me that was in danger...it was Hunter." I chocked out. "Tell me what happened then." He pleaded. "They killed him. I couldn't save him no matter how hard I tried. He cried and cried for help but he couldn't be saved! They laughed at him, Erik! They were enjoying him suffer!" I sobbed.

"Who killed him in the nightmare, Hope?" He asked. I buried my face more in his shoulder and tightened my arms that were around him. "Hector and Wendy." I chocked out. He rubbed my back and rested his chin on my head. "It wasn't real though, Hope. Hunter is alive." Erik assured me. "What if he isn't? I have no way of knowing, Erik!" I cried.

He sighed and I yelped as he suddenly slipped his other arm beneath my legs. He stood up and carried me bridal style to the mirror. "Come one. I have something that might help calm you down." He sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay before you guys go at my throat for killing Hunter let me clarify something...THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE! Hunter is still alive, I promise! See look! Say hi to the readers Hunter!**

**Hunter: *smiles and waves* Hi!**

**See he's okay! Hey, Hunter, do you want to say something to the lovely readers?**

**Hunter: Enjoy the story and AngelxofxLoveStories does not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now off to the story my lovelies! :D**

Erik sat me down in a red velvet divan that was inside the drawing room. "Stay here while I go make you some tea." He told me. I nodded though I was starting to wonder how tea can calm me down. Maybe he's going to give me herbal tea? Erik walked out of the room and there was a small knock on the door.

I looked over my shoulder to see Nadir-why is he still here?-standing in the doorway with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle Mathews?" He asked. "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, monsieur. By the way you can just call me Hope." I told him. He nodded and walked over to an arm chair. He sat down and looked at me curiously.

"Something is bothering you, Hope. Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head. "It was just a nightmare." I grumbled. "I'm just asking, because Erik heard you screaming and ran off thinking you were in danger." He told me. I couldn't help but smile a little. "That's Erik for you...always fearing the worst." I mumbled.

"Only when it comes to those he cares about." Nadir pointed out. "Again, Nadir, since when was I caring?" Erik asked as he came in the room with a tray that had two cups on it. He set it down on the coffee table and handed me a cup. I managed not to snicker on how he just managed to contridict himself by taking a sip of the tea while Erik sat down next to me on the divan.

Something tasted different about this tea. It was definetly not herbal or any other tea I had. I doubt it could be the Russian tea Erik is fond of cause it didn't taste like how it was described to taste like. This tea was very sweet. I took another drink to try and figure out what kind of tea I was drinking.

After my third sip my eye lids were starting to grow heavy and everything was becoming groggy. Erik took the cup out of my hand and set it on the tray. How did he...there was something in the tea! "Erik, what you put in my tea?" I slurred. Nadir's eyes widen and stared at Erik in disbelief. "Just some herbs to help you sleep." Erik assured me.

I'm not sure if I should be mad at him for basically drugging me, or I should be thankful for him trying to help me go back to sleep. I tried to keep my eyes open as Erik got up and scooped me up into his arms. I curled up into his chest and yawned.

"Night, Nadir." I called sleepily and wrapped my arms around Erik's neck. I nuzzled my face sleepily in the crook of his neck, not caring how weird it might be, because I was way to tired to care. I closed my eyes and letted Erik carry me bridal style to wherever he was taking me. I drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I found myself in my room and I noticed the sun was rising. I closed my eyes and curled up in a ball. Too early to be up. I heard the mirror openening and I opened one eye to see it was Erik. "Hope, you should seriously think about getting out of bed. You slept the day away." He told me. My eyes widen and I looked over at the mirror.

Crap! The sun wasn't rising, it was _setting_! I sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How long was that stuff suppose to knock me out?" I asked. "Eight hours. You must have just been very exhausted." He told me. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. "How much trouble am I in with Monsieur Lefevre?" I groaned.

"None. I simply had Antoinette tell him you were sick and will be resting till you felt better when I realized you weren't going to wake up." He told me. I sighed in relief. Erik came to the rescue for me. "Thank you." I breathed. "So I take it I won't have to face your wrath?" He teased. I glared at him playfully and tossed a pillow at him.

He caught it and gave me a 'really?' look. I smiled innocently and he threw the pillow back at me. I managed to catch it and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eys and shook his head. "You are such a child." He sighed. "Can a child make the infamous Opera Ghost speechless?" I retorted. He glared at me playfully and I grinned. "Get dressed." He chuckled and sliipped back through the mirror.

I climbed out of my bed and went to the armoie to grab some clean clothes. I went behind the screen and changed into a white peasant shirt, with a black leather corset with straps that went over my shoulder like a vest, black tight fitting trousers, and my black leather boots. I slipped on a black boelero jacket with flared sleeves and went to my vanity. I brushed out my hair and headed out my room.

I went backstage and started to gather the costumes from last night's performance. "I never seen you before." A slurred voice spoke up from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widen in horror. Whomever this man was he looked so much like Hector. I nearly thought it was Hector if it wasn't for the French acccent. I felt myself beginning to panic so I did the only thing I could think of that wouldn't let me stand around like a deer in headlights.

"Yo no habla inglés." I lied in Spanish. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" He slurred. "No. Habla. inglés." I announciated in Spanish. He scratched his head and walked off. I sighed in relief once he was gone and I silently thanked my Spanish lessons. "Hope, are you alright? You looked scared there when Joseph Buquet started speaking to you." Madame Giry told me. That was Joseph Buquet?! "Uh...yeah...I uh...need to get these in the storage room." I said hurriedly and quickly squirred off with the costumes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now you all must be thinking..."Why does AngelxofxLoveStories has Joseph Buquet look like Hector?". I'm not gonna tell you. You all are going to have to come up with your own theories and tell me them. Also has anyone came up with a theory on how Hope came to the world of the Phantom of the Opera? I seriously want to know your theories! PM me or post it on your review on what your theory is.**

**Erik: I have a theory**

**Me: You do? Tell me!**

**Erik: Nope!**

**Me: Come on, please!**

**Erik: Fine! She's just dreaming all of this while she's in a coma**

**Me: Good theory but I'm not telling you if that is correct. I still want to hear other theories from our lovely readers.**

**Oh! Before I forget! When Christine is singing she is underlined. When Hope is singing she is in italics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now off to the story my lovelies! :3**

I grunted as I tried to close the large trunk filled with the last of the costumes from last night's performance. I was instructed to put all of the bloody costumes in this trunk, but I doubt I am going to be able to do that. I sat down on the lid, hoping that would work. Apparently luck was not on my side today for the lid somehow snapped back open, causing me to fall back, landing on my back with a huff.

I was grateful I chose to wear my skin tight trousers for I'm pretty sure if a perverted stagehand came by, he would have liked the view if I was wearing a skirt or dress. Of course either way that stagehand would of had his head slammed against the wall.

Erik looked down at me with his blue green eyes that were twinkling with amusement. I glared at him playfully. "And what is so amusing, Monsieur Phantom?" I teased. "I'm just enjoying watching you trying to close an overstuffed trunk." He answered flatly but I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Well then. Can you be a gentleman and help me get on my feet?" I asked, my irritation was not masked in my voice. He scooped me up into his arms, causing me to yelp, and he set me down on my feet. "Better?" He chuckeld.

I playfully smacked his shoulder and rolled my eyes. "If this is so bloody amusing to you then how about _you_ try closing that bloody trunk?" I suggested with acid dripping in my voice. He sighed, obviously realizing I wasn't finding this funny, and closed the trunk with ease.

I felt my jaw drop and I stared at him in disbelief. He smirked and I glared at him playfully. "Care to join me as I go and give singing lessons since you have nothing else to do and you are obvously going to be awake for awhile considering you slept the day away." Erik pointed out. "Your fault for drugging me." I grumbled, feigning irritation. He chuckled and I smiled.

I was always curious on how Erik and Christine did their singing lessons, so I guess I can finally find out. "Oh alright. It's not going to kill me to be a bystander and watch you give vocal lessons." I told him.

XxX

I looked at Erik confused as he had me sit in the middle row. "Why do you want me to sit here? Erik, is there a reason you want me to come to your vocal lessons?" I asked. He sighed heavily and shook his head while mumbling something under his breath. "Can you assist me on tutoring Christine? She has massive stage fright and she still can't get in proper posture or get her breathing right no matter how many times I tried to correct her without revealing myself." He explained. I smiled and nodded.

"So what excuse do you have planned for my presence?" I asked. Erik smirked mischiveiously and I raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking you could be the Angel of Music's friend, the Angel of Hope, who has heard Christine singing and admired her voice so much you came to Earth and transformed yourself into a human. That way when she sees you-which is my intention, thus why I'm having you sit right in the middle row right in the line of her sight-it can also explain your sudden apperance to Paris and why you are at her lessons with me. Just be sure to address me as the angel of music." He told me.

I nodded and smiled. "Is this just a plus to being your favorite friend?" I teased. He smirked. "Actually it is." He answered matter-of-factly. I felt a giddy feeling and I shrugged that giddy feeling off. I smiled at him and he smiled back a little.

With a swish of his cape he was suddenly gone. I sat back in my seat and propped my feet up against the chair in front of me, making myself comfortable. I watched as Christine silently tip toe onto the stage in a light pink dressing gown. Her eyes landed on me and she froze. "H-Hope?" She stuttered.

"Don't be frightened, Christine. Hope is actually an angel who has heard you singing and admired your voice so much she came to Earth and transformed herself into a human. She is the Angel of Hope and is my dear friend." Erik called warmly, using ventriloquism to throw his voice all over the room.

She stared at me suprised. I smiled and nodded. "It's true, Christine. Did you ever wonder about my sudden apperance in this opera house?" I asked warmly. She looked as though she was thinking about it. "Now that you mention it, I have been quite curious. Well I guess that explains a lot about your odd behavior." She murmured.

I'm going to pretend that did not came off as an insult.

"Now keep this a secret okay?" I asked. I felt kinda bad for decieving her, but if I am going to be able to assist Erik in this then I have no other choice but to. "Now let's warm up." Erik announced, keeping his voice warm yet stern.

He had Christine run through a few warm ups and I was amazed no one came in here, wondering what was going on. "Now sing the song I introduced to you few nights ago." Erik instructed. I tilted my head, now curious what it was. Christine cleared her throat nervously and she stared at me with frightened doe eyes.

"It's alright, Christine. Just imagine you are in your most favorite place in the world with just you and the Angel of Music." I assured her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She took a nervous deep breath then a calm one. "Think of me, think of me fondly. When we said goodbye." She sang. her voice was becoming airy in the end and I noticed now she was no where near the proper position. I got up from my seat quietly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe you are not in proper singing posture, and your breathing needs work." I called, trying to keep my voice warm and gentle. She opened her eyes and stared at me confused. I walked over to the stage and climbed up. She stared at me curiously. "Can you show me?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. I stood next to her and got in the proper singing position when standing. She mimicked me.

"Now try to match your breathing with mine." I instructed. She nodded and I slowly changed my breathing so she can match mine easily. "Thank you, Hope." Erik's voice whispered in my ear. I nodded at Box Five, cause where else could he be hiding, discreetly to show I heard and so Christine woudn't see.

"Now try again using the breathing technique and the posture the Angel of Light has showed you." Erik instructed. Christine nodded and tried again. This time her diction was off. I hopped down into the orchestra pit so she can look at me. "Christine, stop. You need to fix your diction." Erik announced.

She frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. "I've been singing like this few nights ago and you didn't say anything." She complained. That's not like Erik at all...wait could that had been when Erik and I were still not speaking to each other? Was he so upset about it like me that he wasn't even noticing?

"Like this, Christine." I called over for her attention to prevent Erik from losing his temper. "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we said good-bye_!" I sang while using my hand to show where the diction is needed.

She gawked and I looked at her confusedly. "You have a beautiful voice!" She gasped. I blushed at her compliment. "Thank you, Christine, but please try to focus." I pleaded.

_Before Erik losees his temper_, I added mentally.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO...what else is new?**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies!**

Christine kept staring at me while she was practicing for Carmen and I inwardly blamed Erik. "You look uncomfortable." Erik pointed out. I jumped and spun around to see him sitting in the same seat he sat in during the opera the other night. I playfully threw a rag at him and he caught it.

"Well thanks to me suddenly being an angel because someone said I was. Christine can't stop staring at me now." I pointed out. I closed the curtain and he got up from his seat. "I guess you have every right to blame me there. Although, I am grateful that you assisted with her lessons." He admitted.

I sighed and smiled. "I'm not going to blame you. I guess you do have your reasons...pretty good reasons at that." I sighed.

Erik walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "And that's one of the reasons why you are my favorite. You are understanding." He told me. I hugged him back and I felt a warm feeling in me. It was hard to really put it in words.

All I can say is there are butterflies in my stomach, I don't want to be out of his arms, and other things I can't describe. All the feelings that were going through me were warm ones.

All to soon Erik letted me go. "Well since there is nothing else in here to clean how about you join me for tea?" He offered. I was still confused from what just happened but I decided to just dwell on it later.

"Sure. Just let me put the cleaning supplies up and get cleaned." I told him. He nodded and went to the secret passage on the wall. He bowed and slipped inside. I rolled my eyes and giggled at Erik.

I tied back the curtains and carried the cleaning supplies back in the closet. I headed to my room and grabbed some clean clothes.

I headed to the wash room but stopped at the door. "Erik?" I called quietly. "What?" He called. "Don't be trying to listen to me singing." I hissed. He chuckled. "I'm serious!" I hissed and went into the wash room.

As much as I wanted to sing as I took my bath, I didn't just in case Erik was still in the secret passage out in the hall trying to listen. I would have resorted to singing very softly but I remembered Erik had sensitive hearing.

Once I finished my bath I changed into a grey peasant shirt, a leather corset, black trousers that hugged my legs, and my black leather boots. I carried my dirty clothes and towel back to my room and brushed my hair out.

I towel dried my hair till it was damp at the ends. I brushed my hair out again and put my hair in a loose side braid, leaving my bangs out. I heard a knock from my mirror and I smiled.

"Ah so you do know how to knock. Well come on in." I teased. The mirror slid open to reveal Erik glaring at me playfully. I smiled innocently and he held out his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me into the secret passage. I closed the mirror and locked it behind me.

Erik led me through the passages till we were in the hallway to his home. Erik led me to the drawing room and I noticed there was already a tray with two cups of hot tea on the coffee table.

I sat down on the divan and Erik sat down on the armchair. "So care to explain to me why you lied about not speaking English to Buquet and why you looked as though you saw a ghost the other day?" Erik asked as he took a cup. I took the other cup and sighed.

"It's a childish reason." I mumbled and took a sip. "Says the girl who not only sticks her tongue out at the Phantom of the Opera but teases him." Erik countered. "And I somehow managed to live to tell the tale." I teased and took another sip.

"Please, just tell me, ma cher." He pleaded. I sighed and looked down. "Joseph Buquet looks like Hector. If it wasn't for the French accent I would have thought it was Hector and he somehow found me." I admitted sheepishly.

"Hope, that isn't a childish reason, although now I know what he looks like so finding him us going to be easier." Erik teased. I couldn't help but laugh, earning a satisfied smirk from Erik.

"There's the laugh I haven't heard all day!" He teased. "Oh shut up." I mumbled and took a drink of the tea. "Though in all seriousness, Hope, that isn't childish. What you did is natural." Erik assured me.

I sighed and nodded. "It just feels childish because even though he wasn't Hector, I panicked." I grumbled. "Hope, it's alright. If you want I can make sure Joseph Buquet is no where near you." He told me. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Erik. You're an amazing friend." I told him.

**Awwww is Hope starting to fall for Erik?**

**Hope: I'm not!**

**Me: Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'? ****He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden. Honey, I can see right through you. Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and who you're thinking of *winks***

**Hope: *blushes brightly* W-would you stop?!**

**Me: Baby, I'm not buying. Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up? T****hat ya got, got, got it bad!**

**Hope: I don't! **

**Me: Give up! Give in! Check the grin you're probably in love!**

**Hope: This isn't Hercules! I know what're doing! I do not love Erik like that!**

**Me: You're doin' flips read my lips you are probably in love!**

**Hope: I'm not!**

**Me: Girl, don't be proud. It's okay you are probably in love!**

**Hope: Erik, the authoress is harassing me!**

**Erik: *appears with Punjab lasso* Is that so?**

**Me: Oh crap! *runs for my life***


	19. Chapter 19

**Well I managed to get away from Erik. Note to Self: Never try to get Hope to confess about her feelings for Erik when Erik is nearby. **

**Hope: Would you stop?!**

**Me: Fine, fine...only because I'm scared you might sick Erik on me again.**

**Hope: *smiles evily***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO...but I own Hope**

**Hope: No you don't**

**Me: Whose your creator?**

**Hope: ...you -.-**

**Me: Which means?**

**Hope: That means you own me...damnit. **

**Alright when others are singing they'll be in the center of the page. Nothing fancy with the text.**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies while I try to explain to Hope she should be grateful I'm her creator**

**Hope: *looks at readers, mouths* Help. Me **

_**Two Years Later...**_

"This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!"

I cringed as Carlotta screeched the word 'Rome' and I looked over at Erik who was also cringing. How is it possible for someone to become even more worse after two years?! "I can't take this anymore...I'm gonna just call it a day. My ears can't take this." I grumbled and started gathering the cleaning supplies. "You know what...I've suddenly had enough of rehearsals for today. I'll just head back home." Erik grumbled as he rubbed his temple. He got up from his seat and I noticed he was still rubbing his temple.

I dragged the cleaning supplies to the door and smiled at Erik. "Well look at the positive side. Tomorrow is dress rehearsal, so after tomorrow night you don't have to listen to her butcher Hannibal any longer." I told him. He sighed and smiled. "You have a good point there." He chuckled. I grinned. "Of course I make a good point. Now go handle that headache that you are obviously not admitting to having." I teased. He smiled and pecked my cheek. My eyes widen in surprise and I could feel that weird warm feeling in me.

Before I could say anything he slipped through the secret passage, leaving me alone in the box. I sighed, holding the cheek that he kissed an looked at the cleaning supplies. It was rare for Erik intiate the kiss on the cheek or hugs, especially now since he seems to be more focused on Christine than ever. It always seems to hurt me when he does and I can't figure out why.

I wonder what it's like to have his lips against mine...why the bloody hell did I just think that?! I shook my head out of an attempt to shake that thought out of my head and headed to the supply closet. I have to be sick with a fever or something. I've been have those kinda thoughts a lot for the last two years.

_If it was a fever then it wouldn't last for two years, you idiot_, a voice hissed in my head. I put the cleaning supplies in the supply closet and pinched the bridge of my nose. I'm losing my mind again. Maybe I should take a long hot bath. Yeah that could help my slowly disappearing sanity.

I went to my room and dug around my armoie for a clean towel. I suddenly felt my wrists being tied by a rope and my eyes widen. I looked over my shoulder to see it was a stagehand I had refused to be courted with. "Thought you could refuse me, eh?" He slurred. Oh even better. Not only are my wrists tied, but the guy is drunk as hell obviously!

I mentally kicked myself for allowing myself to get to distracted to not even notice I was probably being followed but I had an intruder in my room! I squrimed as he dragged me to my bed. "Let me go!" I snapped. "Stop your squrming." he told me and shoved me on the bed. I was about to give him a roundhouse kick but he suddenly grabbed my leg. I felt myself starting to panic as he pulled out some rope from his vest pocket and tied that leg down to my bed post.

_Calm down, Hope, you still have a free leg_, I told myself mentally. I was about to kick him in the stomach but he grabbed that leg as well. I took a deep breath and screamed for help as he tied my other leg to my bed post. "Shut up will ya?" He hissed. I squrimed in my bondages and noticed no one was coming. "ERIK, HELP!" I screamed. "Shut up! Whomever this Erik is, he isn't going to save you!" He snapped. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, monsieur." Erik hissed. I looked over to see Erik stepping out from the mirror and I noticed he had a very threatening aura around him.

Well I think it's safe to say this stagehand is SOLed. The said stagehand backed away from me and he was pale as a ghost. "Y-you're the...Ph-Phantom of the Opera." He stuttered. Erik's punjab lasso suddenly was around his neck and Erik tightened the Punjab lasso. "You have five bloody seconds to tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now for even trying to lay a hand on her." Erik hissed.

"C-cause you'll be merciful." The stagehand stuttered. I swear if my hands weren't tied up I'd be doing a double facepalm. "Mercy has never been in my vocabulary." Erik hissed. "Please...let me go." The stagehand whimpered. "Did you let her go when she asked you to? I doubt it considering you have her tied up to her own bed!" Erik hissed.

The stagehand's eyes flickered to me and then back at Erik. "I'll quit my job and leave." The stagehand cried. Erik loosened the Punjab lasso and took it off the stagehand. "Leave after the Hannibal performance. I better not see you anywhere near her ever again." Erik hissed. He decked the stagehand in the jaw and the stagehand ran out of my room.

I letted out a pent up breath I had no idea I was holding and Erik looked over at me. He rushed over to me and pulled a dagger out from his boot. He freed me from my bondages and I flung my arms around his neck when he put the dagger away. Erik wrapped his arms around me tightly and patted my back. "You're safe now." He cooed. I buried my face in his shoulder and I started crying as the situation I was just in slowly started to take it's affect on me.

"Shh. It's alright, Hope. You're safe now." He cooed. I nodded and tightened my arms around his neck. After a few minutes I was slowly starting to calm down. Erik sighed heavily and he tightened his arms that were around me. Erik slipped an arm underneath my knees and he lifted me up as he got up from the bed.

I tightened my already vice like grip around his neck and letted him carry me to wherever he was carrying me to, knowing he wouldn't try anything. When he slipped througgh the secret passage from the mirror I raised an eyebrow. "You're staying here where I know you will be safe." He told me. I nodded and but I still looked at him confused. "I'm still able to go to the surface right?" I asked. He nodded. "But you are now staying close to either me or Antoinette, and when Nadir comes to visit, you are also staying close to Nadir." He told me.

I sighed, knowing he's just looking out for my safety. "But I don't need a babysitter. I'm twenty years old now, Erik. I'm not a little girl." I complained. He chuckled. "Then why are you complaining like one?" He teased. I playfully smacked his shoulder and rolled my eyes. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "I still say you're way to overprotective."I mumbled.

**Really Hope? Two years passed already and you still don't know what's going on with your feelings for Erik? Honey, the signs are obvious!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I have recieved a couple of PMs about having a POV from Hunter on how he is doing because they are worried. Well guess what. I was plannng to give you all a POV from Hunter. **

**Hunter: Really? **

**Me: Yes guess you're the star of this chapter today **

**Hunter: No I mean people have been worried about me?**

**Me: Of course they have! You are the most sweetest eleven year old boy ever! I think there are a couple of anti Hector fans plotting to destroy Hector for hurting you.**

**Hunter: Can I do the disclamier?**

**Me: Go right on ahead! You have the spot light for this chapter!**

**Hunter: Alright! *looks at readers* AngelxofxLoveStories does not own Phantom of the Opera but she does own my older sister, Hope, and me. Please enjoy the story and remember to review!**

**Me: *whispers something in his ear***

**Hunter: Oh and a special shout out to x ToxXik x!**

**~HUNTER'S POV~**

I stared at my phone, wondering if I should call Hope to see if she was okay. I saw Hector leave in his van right after Hope left, and I was worried something bad was going to happen to her. Hector was really mad after Hope decked him in the jaw, and from what I could tell before I went in my room she probably hurt his jaw.

I sighed and shook my head. Leave it to Hope to play games with fire. I laid down on my bed and winced when my pillow touched where Hector threw the brick. I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes. I tried to imagine what my mom would have done when she notice I got hurt by Hector.

I could only see Hope and how she reacted to it. I had to admit I was kinda scared of her but I knew who her anger was directed at, so I wasn't all that scared. I opened my eyes and stared at the picture of my mom and dad that Hope gave me when I turned ten.

I never seemed to get images of my mom when I try to imagine how she would look like or react to a certain situation. I always saw Hope. Probably because she was the one who had raised me and tooken care of me for as long as I could remember, as she tried to balance the roles of being a motherly figure for me and my older sister.

My cellphone alarm went off telling me I needed to take my medicine. I sat up and dug through my bedside drawer and found the packages. I had only enough to get me through two more months now-probably Wendy snuck into my room and stole a good week's worth for her own pleasures-and the only way I was going to get a refill was either through Hope or Hector and Wendy. The latter is something I do not want to go to.

I popped in a pill and swalloed it dryly. I laid back down on my stomach and decided to try to get some sleep before Hector comes back. I mangaged to sleep for a few hours before I heard the front door slam open. "Well, I got rid of that annoying little bitch!" Hector shouted. My eyes widen in horror. He killed Hope?! "Where's the freak, babe?" Hector called. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my closet. I slipped inside and turned the light on. I climbed up the shelves and slid the door to the attic open.

I wasn't going to find out what he had planned for me, and I was going to see for myself if Hope is alright. I turned off the light and climbed back up the shelves and slipped n through the attic. I closed the attic door and silently crawled through the attic till I reached the window. I opened the window and climbed through it. I closed it quietly and looked at the tree branch in front of me.

"Hey, freak, get down from the roof!" Hector called. I looked down and shook my head. "If you want me you have to come and get me!" I shouted. Oh great...now I'm starting to act like Hope! I watched as Hector inside the house, probably to go get the ladder, and I jumped onto the tree branch in front of me.

I quickly climbed down from the tree and made a run for it. I needed to see if Hope was safe, and if it meant runnning away again then so be it.

XxX

I stopped at the abandon shopping market that was close to the forest to catch my breath. I leaned against the building and slumped down onto the floor. I felt around my pockets for my phone and cursed under my breath when I realized I foolishly left it at Hector and Wendy's.

_Way to go, Hunter, you know Hector and Wendy have been eyeing it and have been waiting for you to leave it alone so they could grab it and make some money off it_, I mentally scolded myself. I heard Hector's car horn and I quickly got on my feet. I grabbed the closet door handle and was amazed to find it unlocked.

I quickly slipped inside and closed and locked the door behind me. Great now not only am I being reckless and stupid, but now I have just committed my first ever breaking and entering. _Oh well, won't matter after seventh grade, because I'm going to die then_, I joked mentally. Some people who met me find it kinda odd that I can accept the fact I have only one more year to live so easily and make jokes about it.

If you found out when you were six years old that you were going to die at the age of tweleve, you would have enough time to accept death. I basically walk hand in hand with death every day. Of course I never let Hope know that I have accepted this, because I'm the only family she has left. Just like she's the only family I have left.

I wanted to stop taking my pills last year, but when I saw how fragile Hope was I couldn't. I didn't understand why she was at such a frail state of mind but after tonight I understand why. She was also being abused by Hector and Wendy, and she had been struggling to keep it silent and away from me.

Why would she though? Did she feel that I couldn't handle it? _Well when you just found out you did blow up and threatened you will kill Hector...twice_._ She may have known you would have done something around there_, I reminded myself.

_If you dare hurt my sister again...a disaster beyond your imagination shall occur..._

My vow to Hector echoed in my head.

_Well, I got rid of that annoying little bitch!_

I clenched my jaw and fists. He hurt my sister again right after I made that promise!

_Shh. Calm down, Hunter. You're betterr than this..._

I took a few deep breaths until I calmed down when Hope's words cooed in my head. How is it that my sister can still have power over me when she's not even physically with me? I sighed and shook my head. She is right though. I'm not the type to kill anything. I can't even kill a fly!

I groaned and sat down on the floor. "Hope, please be okay." I pleaded quietly.

**Well then...now you know that after two years in the world of the Phantom of the Opera it been only two hours in Hope's world. As you can see Hunter is safe & sound, and breaking the law. **


	21. Chapter 21

**So who's ready for the big reveal on how Hope got in the world of Phantom of the Opera?**

**Hope: About bloody time! Do you know how long I've been trying to figure that out?**

**Me: I don't know I just figured you forgot all about that because you are in denial that you fancy Erik**

**Hope: I do not!**

**Well anywho...enjoy a half Hunter chapter and then we are going back to Hope...you two can share a chapter right?**

**Hope and Hunter: Sure!**

**~HUNTER'S POV~**

I waited for a few minutes till I knew it was safe and I slipped out of the abandon market. I looked around and saw it was still dark out, probably early morning or midnight. I quickly ran to the path that was a shortcut to Hope's house. When I reached her house I noticed the front door was wide open. Oh no...

I picked up my pace and ran inside. I looked around and saw Angel looking around as if she was confused. "Hope?" I called. Nothing. "Hope, it's me!" I called. Still nothing. I looked around the house and found nothing. Although I was somewhat grateful I didn't find Hope's lifeless corpse.

I looked over at Angel and my eyes widen when I remembered Angel was a rescue dog and was trained to find missing people. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed Hope's shirt from the other day. I ran back downstairs and called Angel over. "Find, Hope, for me." I pleaded as she sniffed the shirt. She suddenly darted outside and I ran after her.

Angel was running as if the devil was chasing her, and I had to do my best to keep up. We reached the lake that was behind Hope's house and she jumped in the lake. My eyes widen and I quickly took off my mask. I jumped in the lake after Angel and swam after the german shepeard. We reached the center of the lake and I took a few deep breaths.

_Please, don't let me be too late_, I prayed mentally. I dove under water and kept swimming down till I noticed Hope. I noticed her necklace she had always kept around her neck was for some odd reason was giving a light purple glow. She suddenly materiallized and my eyes widen.

WHAT THE HELL?!

I quickly went back up surface and I gasped for air. Angel must have lost Hope's scent because she was trying to find it. I don't know what I saw but I don't think that's how people die. "Come on, Angel, let's get in the house before we get sick." I told her.

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I guess when Erik meant I was going to be staying with him, I guess he meant I was going to be moved down into his home. I wasn't going to complain, because honestly I understood his reason why.

He wanted to take precautions in case what just happened a few hours ago doesn't happen again. Erik had put me in a room that was in the same hallway where the library was in, which was the room Erik had let me sleep in the first night I was here.

I finished putting the last of my clothes in the armoie and I decedid to go what I was orginally planning to do before the whole incident that I'm pretty sure is going to create some nightmares for a few weeks. I grabbed a towel and went to the adjoning washroom. I noticed there was already some water that was heated up and was in the tub.

Did Erik already run me a bath?

I blinked and I heard a knock on the bedroom door. I set the towel down and I stepped out of the washroom to see Erik leaning against the doorway- his hip lazily resting against the door frame as a small, unreadable smile played upon his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. I felt myself blushing a little as I felt my heart stutter.

The few sinful thoughts that were going through my head didn't help my blushing either. I managed to stop them from continuing. Oh my gosh if I had let those thoughts go on any longer the Devil himself would have been proud with my sinful thoughts. "I take it you noticed I already ran you a bath." He said matter-of-factly, he still had that unreadable smile on his lips.

I nodded and smiled, trying to pretend I did not just have some thoughts one shouldn't be having about their friend. "Yes I did. Thanks, Erik." I told him. He nodded and shrugged off the doorway casually.

"Anytime, Hope. Just make yourself comfortable. This is your home now." He told me. I nodded and smiled. "Excuse me while I go handle somethings." He told me and closed the door as he left. "NO PUNJABBING THE MANAGER!" I called, teasingly, though there was some sincerity in my voice.

After Erik over heard that Monsieur Lefevre was retiring and was going to give the opera house two Junk Buisness owners, he was not a happy camper.

I wonder if Erik would have taken the news lightly that I'm from the future and that his life is in books, movies, and musicals. I shuddered at the thought. He would probably be livid on the fact that his life is known to the public.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: You really got it bad, Hope. Just admit it. You fancy Erik**

**Hope: I do not! **

**Me: I don't know everyone except you, Hunter, and Erik seem to notice it**

**Hope: Don't make me get Erik punjab you**

**Me: uh...what a lovely chapter we are about to read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies**

**Hope: I thought so...**

I silently crept out of the box Erik praised Christine for a job well done when she was in a middle of her lesson. It has been getting on my nerves how he constantly praises her as if she is the bloody queen of the world and it doesn't help he has thousands of drawings of her and a mannequin version of her wearing a wedding dress.

I decided to walk around the halls so I could get away from Erik's praises for Christine. I heard some young girl crying for help and I ran down the hall quickly, trying to follow the cries for help. The cries for help led me to the storage room and I silently slipped inside.

I saw the same stagehand who tried to attack me earlier today was trying to do the samething to a ballet girl who had to be at least six years younger than me. I grabbed a white masquerage mask that looked similar to the mask Erik wears in the 2004 movie during Don Juan Triumphant, and I grabbed a silver rapier. I quickly slipped the mask on and made sure my black cloak covered my clothes as I drew the rapier from it's sheath and pointed it at him.

"Get away from her, Monsieur." I hissed. He dropped the girl and turned around. I made sure when he turned around the tip of the blade would be centimeters from his adam's apple. The stagehand's eyes widen in horror and he gulped loudly.

"W-Who are you?" He stuttered. Crap! I didn't think this through! I quickly thought of a random name. "I am the Angel of Darkness." I answered cooly. Hm...that has a nice ring to it. I shook that thought out of my head. This just a temporay thing to help me save the girl without the stagehand knowing it's me.

He gulped again.

"Are you going to k-kill me?" He whimpered. Wow he thinks he's all bad and tough when he tries to take advantage of a girl but once his life is on the line he's a coward. This guy should really be ashamed of himself. "Follow my exact instructions and I'll see from there." I told him. He nodded woodenly.

"Now tell the poor frightened girl to go and tell all of what you were about to do." I ordered. He nodded and looked over at the frightened girl. "Go now and make sure to tell everyone what I nearly did to you." He told her. She scrambled onto her feet and ran past us. Before she could fully leave she stopped at me and looked over at me. "Thank you." She whispered.

A sudden brilliant idea hit me.

What if I created my own personal persona that attacks all who wishes to bring harm to others-excluding Erik...I'll just scold him-and just for the hell of it, because I'm honestly getting sick and tired of Buquet trying to follow Erik around to capture him and once in awhile managing to hurt Erik to the point Erik needs first aid treatment, I'll also be the Phantom of the Opera's guardian angel.

"Now once I set you free I want you to tell allyour fellow stagehand to stop taking advantage of the poor ballet and chorus girls and to tell Joseph Buquet he is to stop pursuing the Opera Ghost, for if these two demands are not met...I will find out and I will kill them. That I promise." I hissed. Hopefully, they will take heed because I had never killed anyone and I wasn't going to start unless my life or someone I care about was in danger.

He nodded and I put the rapier back in it's sheath. "Oh! One more thing..." I added. I decked him hard in the face and I heard the sound of his nose breaking. "Now get out of here before I change my mind on sparing you!" I spat. He nodded and ran out of the room as though the devil himself was chasing him.

I took off the mask andheaded to a secret alcove I had stumbled upon when I was trying to find a secret passage so I could go to Erik's home and talk to Erik. I pulled back a giant panting as if it was a door and stepped inside. I pulled out a box of matches I had in my cloak pocket and struck a match.

I found a candle and lit it, lighting the alcove a little. I set the rapier and mask down on an antique table and moved the table closer to the entrance so I could just grab and go. I blew out the candle and slipped out of the alcove. I closed the painting and headed back to box five.

I silently slipped back inside, hoping Erik didn't notice, and sat down behind him. "That will be all, Christine." Erik announced, using his "angel voice". "Where did you disappear to?" Erik whispered. Crap...he noticed. I guess I should have known. I mean he does have super hearing and he does have night vision. I sighed heavily and shook my head at my own foolish hopes. "I just took a small walk to clear my head." I told him.

He got up from his seat and I listened as he walked over to the door. The box was lit dimly and he walked back over to me. He looked over at me and shook his head. "I wish you hadn't walked out alone. You could have ran into that stagehand." He told me. "Well...as you can see I hadn't so let's just head home." I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow. "Hope, what are you hiding?" He demanded.

Damnit...

"I kind of sort of...bumped into him...but before you-" "Did he hurt you? Where is he? I'm going to strangle him if he hurt you!" Erik hissed, interrupiting me. I placed a hand on Erik's clenched fist and squeezed his gloved hand. "Erik, calm down. He didn't hurt me, and he didn't recongize me." I assured him. I felt his hand relax and I inwardly sighed in relief, leaving out the detail of the poor girl that nearly raped by him.

"I happened to be in a storage room and slipped on the first mask I found. Ironcically, it was a white mask." I told him. He smirked mischievously. "And he assumed it was the Phantom of the Opera?" He asked. I shook my head. "Sorry, he must have noticed I was to short to be the Phantom of the Opera, so I went with the first random thing I could think of when he asked me who I was." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow but I could tell from the look in his eyes, he was secretly amused. "Which was?" He asked. "I told him I was the Angel of Darkness." I told him. Erik chuckled and shook his head. "I think you have been hanging around me to long, Hope, I think you need to stop being with me." He teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "But I like being with you!" I told him. Both our eyes widen when we heard the sincerity in my voice.

Although our reactions were probably for different reasons. Mine was in shock and Erik's was most likely in disbelief. "Um...you know what...I think I should head for bed." I said nervously. He nodded in agreement. "Night, Erik." I said quickly and pecked his unmasked cheek. I slipped through the secret passage in the wall and headed straight to Erik's home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Well that little moment in the last chapter sure was something. **

**Well I guess I should just put a warning here. **

**WARNING: There will be some discussion of rape and almost rape...I do not mean to offend you if you or someone you love went through this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Well enjoy the story lovelies!**

"HOPE!" Erik roared. I looked up from my book and raised an eyebrow. What did I do to get his knickers in a twist? He bursted into the library and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Care to tell me why everyone is gossping about an Angel of Darkness threatening all the stagehands and Joseph Buquet?" He demanded.

"Okay fine so I left out a detail on how I bumped into the stagehand who tried to attack me last night. The stagehand was about to rape a poor ballet girl who was probably fourteen so I grabbed a random mask-as I said last night, ironcically it was a white mask-and put it on so he wouldn't recongize me and I grabbed a rapier that was used in one of the operas. I just aimed t at him and made him let her go. Of course he asked who I was so I came up with the Angel of Darkness. Then once he let her go I came up with this idea. What if I kept the Angel of Darkness thing going and have her attack all who harm those in this building and for the hell of it be your guradian angel." I told him.

He rubbed his temple and I watched as he cooled down a bit. Well at least he doesn't look like he is going to erupt like Mt. Saint Helens. "I don't need a guardian angel. I'm perfectly fine on my own." He said cooly. I scoffed. "So your definition of being perfectly fine is coming to me with a bloody dagger in your back or shoulder three times a week? I don't care what you say I am going to protect everyone here, mainly you." I told him.

"I don't want you to protect me!" He snapped. I jumped onto my feet and crossed my arms over my chest as I gave him one of my most terrifying death glares. "What because I'm a woman?!" I snapped. He shook his head. "You know very damn well I'm not like that! I don't want you to get hurt!" He snapped. "I'm not the same girl who you saved two years ago from a near death expereince. I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

He took a deep breath and walked over to me. He held my forearms gently and I felt myself relax under his gentle touch. Grr...why is it becoming hard for me to stay mad at him? "I know that, Hope. I just don't want you to get hurt. I care about you." He told me gently. I blushed a little and looked down. "I care about you also." I mumbled sheepishly.

I looked back up at him once my blushing was stopped. "But I'm not just doing this for you. I don't want anyone else to go through what I had to with Hector, so if becoming an Angel of Darkness means preventing ballet and chorus girls from being raped then so be it." I told him.

"I'd rather you just drop the whole Angel of Darkness bit. I know it's been going on for a long time but-" "If you knew about this then why the hell did you only save me from about to go through it again but turn a blind ear to all the other occurances! Damnit, Erik! Do you have any idea how mentally scaring that experience is?" I demanded. I could feel I was starting to lose my temper. "I do know!" He snapped.

I scoffed. "Nearly being raped by Javert is not as scaring as actually being raped!" I screamed. My eyes widen when I realized I just made a slip and I covered my mouth, all anger disapppering. Erik looked at me in shock. "How did you know that? I never told anyone about that...not even you! How did you know it?!" He demanded. I sighed and looked down. "Calm down and I'll explain everything." I sighed.

XxX

I would say Erik took finding out there is a book, musical, and moview about him quite well...but that would be a lie.

Once I had finished telling him that I was from the future-which he took rather well cause I had unknowingly made a few slips about that unknowingly and once I explained I was from the future it made sense to him on that-I then told him about how there is a book by Gaston Leroux about him and another book by Susan Kay about his life and there were movies-I of course had to explain what those were-and musicals about him let's just say he was furious.

He was not furious with me but he is furous with Gaston Leroux...apparently they had actually met before and they got off on the wrong foot, and he was going to hunt Leroux down and kill him.

I had to tackle Erik to the ground with all my strength and keep him pinned there till he cools down by straddling his stomach and hold his wrists down on either side of his head. I would have gotten out of this position quickly but it seemed to be the only way to keep him down.

"GET OFF ME, HOPE!" He roared. He glared up at me while I gave him a stern look. "Not until you calm down." I said determindely. We stared down-well for him up-waiting for one of us to give. His ragged breathing calmed down till he was breathing normally and he sighed in defeat.

"Erik? Erik, did you find out who was this Angel of Darkness...oh my!" Madame Giry gasped. Erik and I looked over to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway of the library blushing as she held her hand over her mouth. I quickly scrambled off of Erik and I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.


	24. Chapter 24

**Well that was an interesting time for Madame Giry to walk in haha! **

**Hope: That was embarrassing! Not interesting! **

**Me: Oh look at the positve side...Erik didn't seem to mind the position you two were in all that much ;)**

**Hope: I guess your right...wait what?!**

**Reminder Christine singing is underlined others(ex: Carlotta,Raoul, extras, Piangi) center paragraph.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera!**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! ^_^**

"This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome!"

I cringed and watched as Erik sneak around the rafters. He's up to something...I can see the gears turning in his head.

"With feasting and dancing and song tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng returned to bring salvation!"

I watched as Erik slip into the shadows and I silently slipped down from the platform I was sitting on and headed to where I saw Erik disappear to.

"The trumpet of carthage resound hear, Romans, now and tremble.  
Hark to our step on ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!"

I watched as Erik was studying the ropes and I tiptoed over to him and smiled sweetly. I tilted my head to the side and rocked on my heels. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked sweetly, keeping my voice low enough for only Erik to hear. Erik jumped and glared at me. I smiled innocently and batted my eyes, feigning innocence.

He rolled his eyes and smiled a little. "Since when did you learn how to be sneaky?" He whispered. I smirked. "What can I say? I learned from the best?" I teased and winked at him. Wait...am I flirting with Erik?!

"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."

Erik chuckled and shook his head. "I swear I'm starting to think I'm becoming a bad influece on you." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "I, Monsieur Phantom, am not one to be easily influenced by those I am around alot." I scoffed.

Erik rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. I could hear Monsieur Reyer trying to correct Piangi and I couldn't help but feel bad for the Italian. It's out of habit for him to pronounce Rome as 'Roma'.

I looked down and noticed Monsieur Lefevre with Monsieur Andre and Firman. "I think Monsieur Lefevre is about to annoucne his retirement and those two are going to be the new managers." I whispered to Erik. He looked down and groaned. "Those two look like they are going to ruin this opera house." Erik grumbled.

"Well considering they are from the junk buisness and probably have no bloody idea how to run an opera house. I think you are right." I told him. Erik looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were from the future?" He reminded me.

I smiled. "Well I'm not gonna give away information!" I told him. He shook his head and motioned me to be quiet. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him.

Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention!" Monsieur Lefevre called. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him their full attention.

"Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true-" "Ah ha!" Carlotta accused. I scofffed. Like she bloody knew, she's probably just trying to pretend she knew it all along to look smart.

"As I was saying... it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre. I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the Junk business." Monsieur Lefevre announced. "Scrap metal, actually." Monsieur Andre corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"So because they earned alot of money in the junk buissness they think they can run an opera house? Oh I'm going to have fun with this." Erik snickered darkly. "Go easy on them, Erik. They probably are weak hearted." I teased.

I watched as a man who looked like Patrick Wilson's Raoul-I inwardly smirked already thinking of how to mess with him-walk over to the three men and I noticed Christine's eyes lit up like she was a little kid on Christimas morning when she saw him. Gee...I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark and guess that is Raoul and Christine still harbored feelings for him. Erik won't be taking that news well.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy." Monsieur Firman and Andre announced. Erik rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but giggle. "What already you don't like him?" I teased. "This opera is now being ran by people who have no care for the arts." Erik growled.

"And by someone who already has Christine already fancing him." I told him. "What?!" He gasped. He looked over at Christine and then over at Raoul then groaned. "Well there went smooth sailing with my plans for her." He grumbled.

I looked down, feeling as though I have a papercut on my heart and someone just squeezed lemon juice on it. I wasn't paying attention to anything till I heard Carlotta throwing her daily tantrums. I blinked and looked around to see Erik was gone.

Well then for taking the role of being Erik's guardain angel...I'm already doing a crappy job. I just lost Erik! I noticed a flicker of movement above me and I looked up to see Erik was starting to cut a thick rope. "Erik, stop!" I hissed queitly.

I overheard Monsieur Andre and Firman asking Carlotta to sing and I groaned.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said  
goodbye."

"Nevermind...end this bloody torture." I groaned as I covered my ears.

"Remember me once in a while -please promise me you'll try."

"Now would be nice, Erik!" I hissed quietly. "Do you think I'm not trying to cut this as fast as I can?! I was trying to get it cut down before she opened her goddamn mouth!" He snapped at me. I fake pouted. "Didn't have to be rude about it." I mumbled under my breath.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart..."

Erik managed the cut the rope and the backdrop fell ontop of Carlotta. I sighed in releif and looked up at him. "And you didn't do that sooner...like I don't know...when she started singing here?" I asked in disbelief. He chuckled and dropped a note. "The thought never crossed my mind till now." He whispered and grabbed the snapped rope and swung over to me.

"Shall we head back before Antoinette finds us and scorn us for crushing Carlotta?" He asked as he held out his hand. I grinned and took his offered hand. "Led the way my good phantom." I teased.


	25. Chapter 25

**Before I forget when Erik is singing he is in bold.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story my lovlies!**

Erik smiled proudly as Christine bowed after her aria and I felt a nasty bubbling feeling in me. I forced a smile while my heart felt like the lemon juice on a papercut feeling again. "You taught her well." I told him. "You helped out." He pointed out. "Only on the posture and breathing." I reminded him and got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I told him. Erik got up as well and he grabbed my arm gently. "Night, Hope." He told me and pecked my cheek. My eyes widen in surprise and I could feel that weird warm feeling in me. "Tell me what's bothering you in the morning." He told me and letted my arm go. I nodded and slipped through the secret passage.

Was I acting troubled about something? I sighed and shook my head. I probably just need sleep...a lot of sleep. I managed to make it over to Erik's home and went to my room. I changed out of my dress and into a black nightgown with short sleeves and a low neckline and crawled into my bed. I blew out the candle and closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep after a few minutes.

I woke up to someone singing a very high note and I groaned. Who the bloody hell is singing at-I looked at the grandfather clock that was across the room-two thirty in the morning?! I climbed out of bed and slipped on my black dressing gown. I went down the hall and opened the curtain. My eyes widen in shock when I saw Christine was sitting in the boat.

"**Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.**" Erik helped Christine out of the boat and I noticed the look in his eyes when he stared at Christine. I felt a nasty feeling bubbling in me and I started to wish he looked at me like that. I could tell Erik was still singing but it was like everything went around me when I realized what was going on with me for the last two yeaars.

I'm in love with Erik!

I slowly stepped back in the hall and groaned. Why did I fall in love with him? I knew he had feelings for Christine and yet I still fell in love with him! I groaned again and slumped against the wall. I was feeling jealousy just a few minutes ago when I saw how he looked at Christine and I was naturally getting upset when Erik started talking about Christine as if she was the center of his whole world.

I sighed and held my head. I need to talk to someone about this because I'm not gonna bloody figure out what to do by leaning against the wall kicking myself for not realizing this sooner. I poked my head out to see Erik was carrying Christine into the room and I quickly slipped out of the curtain. I tiptoed over to the curtain that would take me to Madame Giry's room. "Hope, I didn't know you were up still." Erik called. I froze and my eyes widen in shock.

How does he bloody do that?!

I looked over my shoulder and his eyes widen. He rushed over to me and he looked at me concerned. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked and he wiped away some tears I had no idea I was shedding. _Please, forgive me for lying, Erik_, I pleaded mentally. I nodded and he sighed. "I'll make you some of that tea." He told me. I shook my head and hugged him tightly. "Can you just sing me to sleep?" I mumbled. He sighed and ducked down. He yanked me up into his arms and carried me to my room.

He laid me down on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "**Deep in the meadow, under the willow,a bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true here is the place where mhm mhm.**" He hummed the last bit for some reason.

"**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, and when again it's morning, they'll wash away.**" I pretended I was asleep and I felt him pet my head gently. "**Here it's safe and here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where mhm mhm.**" He hummed the last bit again.

"Sleep well, mon petite ange des tenebres." He whispered. What did he call me? His little angel of tenebres? What does tenebres mean? I waitted till he left the room and I could hear the organ being played. I quickly got out of my bed and tiptoed down the hall.

I went to the curtain that would lead to Madame Giry's room and quickly slipped inside the passage. I went down the tunnel till I came across her mirror and noticed the light was on. I knocked on it three times and rocked on my heels. "Come on in, Hope." She called. I slipped inside and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you up so late?" I asked.

"The Vicomte de Changy was asking me where Christine was and wouldn't leave till I gave a reasonable answer. Now why are you up so late, my dear?" She asked. I sighed and sat down on the divan. "Let's just say I just realized something and now I don't know what to do about it." I sighed. She had a knowing look in her eyes and she handed me a cup of tea.

I noticed the tea was still warm and I raised an eyebrow. "You knew I was going to come here didn't you?" I accused her. She chuckled and nodded. "Oui and I already have a feeling I know what you want to talk about, but I want you to tell me yourself." She told me. I shook my head and took a sip of the tea. "I realized the hard way that I'm in love with Erik." I confessed.

She smirked. "I always knew you did, my dear. I knew you had strong feelings for him ever since I first met you. Of course as a couple of years passed I saw those feelings grow much more and you were probably in denial to realize it." She told me. I sighed and looked at her. "What do you think I should do, Madame Giry? He loves Christine." I told her.

She shook her head. "He also loves you, my dear...he's just about as oblivious to it as you were for your feelings for him." She told him. I blinked and stared at her as if she was insane. "He has a bloody Christien doll wearing a wedding dress and thousands of drawings of her, Madame Giry. I doubt it." I told her. "He has a what?" She gasped.

I blinked and looked at her confused. "Thousands of pictures of Christine." I told her. She shook her head. "No I mean about the wedding dress thing. He has a what again?" She aske in disbelief. Did she never knew about that Christine doll in a wedding dress? "He has a life size Christine doll wearing a wedding dress." I repeated myself.

She shook her head and muttered something in French. She looked over at me and patted my hand. "All I can say is do what you're already doing. Being yourself and of course use a little lady charm." She told me with a wink. I stared at her flabbergasted. Is she suggesting I should flirt a little with Erik? What happened the the prim and proper Madame Giry?!

**ABOUT BLOODY TIME HOPE REALIZES SHE LOVES ERIK! Now to handle the next few problems...Erik's feelings for Christine, the creepy Christine doll, the drawings of Christine, and getting Erik to love Hope. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Haha Madame Giry suggested Hope should flirt with Erik and Hope was all like "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Madame Giry?!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I had finishe getting dressed for the day-wearing my traditonal black skin tight trousers, cream colored peasant shirt, black leather corset, and my leather boots-when I walked into the main room only to see Christine pullng Erik's mask off while he was playing the organ, lost in his music.

I quickly ran over to them as Erik jumpe from his piano bench, knocking Christine down to the ground. I tackled Erik down onto the floor with all my strength, and pinned his wrists on either side of his head as I straddled his stomach. How many bloody times do I have to get in this positon?

My eyes landed on his exposed deformity. It wasn't all that horrifying as he tried to make me believe-which he had never succeded on. The left side was slightly pink while his left eye socket was sunken, making his lower eyelid droop a little. There were some red bumps and marred skin. There were also some scars on that face, but it looked as though somone had tried to claw at that side of his face. I noticed his jet black colored wig was moved a bit to reveal some sandy brown hair and an exposed skull.

A feeling of intense care and a strange sense of a need to protect this broken man was beginning to enter in my being. My protectiveness towards all of him, even his face, was continunuing to grow stronger.

I looked over at a frightened and disgusted Christine who was still holding onto his mask. I had to use every ounce of my being to not lunge at the sixteen year old girl and beat the crap out of her for even giving such a digusted look for my Erik's face and even ripping his mask off. Crap! Did I seriously just thought 'my Erik'? Oh well at least I didn't say it out loud.

"Set his mask down on the floor, take the boat, and leave now!" I ordered. I didn't bother to see if she followed my instructions when I felt Erik trying to squirm out of my grip as he cursed Christine. My main goal is to calm Erik down and assure him I wasn't digusted, terrified, or repulsed by him.

I cupped his face gently and his eyes widen in shock and I allowed my thumbs to caress his cheeks. "Shh. It's alright, Erik, just calm down." I cooed. He calmed down a bit and he contniued to stare at me with wide watery eyes. "Are you calmed down enough for me to get off?" I asked gently. He nodded woodenly and my heart broke when a couple of stray tears ran down his face. I got off him and he covered his face with his hands.

I moved around silently and gently lifted his head so he could rest his head on my lap. He pulled his hands away and he looked up at me surprised. I smiled reassurngly and cradled his head with my hands. "How can you still smile at me still when you now know what lies behind the mask?" He groaned, his voice was filled with self-loathing. "Cause mask or no mask you are still Erik." I said sincerly. He sighed and covered his face with his hands again as he groaned.

"Did you see the look of fear and disgust on her face? She probably wants nothing to do with me now, and is now running to that damn vicomte." He groaned. "Well then that's her loss and she will have no idea what she could of had." I told him gently. He pulled his hands away and stared at me with confused watery eyes. "Why do you say that?" He chocked out. I smiled and petted his head.

"Because I know that even though you have an awful temper and you can make wrong choices, you are caring-you just don't want to show that a lot though-,a genius, extremely talented, you always keep me on my toes as I wonder what the bloody hell you are going to do next," he chukcled a little at that and I smiled-feeling succesful,"an amazing friend when one earns your trust, extremly protective of those you care for, and you are beautiful." I told him.

"Yeah right. I'm a frightening, heartless, madman." He grumbled bitterly. I gave him a scolding look. "Hey, I'm being bloody honest here. I don't think you're any of that," I protested. "I think you're very sweet when you're given the chance." I told him. He sighed and looked at me. "No one besides you has ever given me the chance." He said softly, sadness filling in his voice, "they just assume I'm a monster because of my face." He looked away from me and I gently brushed my knuckles against his marred cheek, gingerly. "That's their loss then." I countered. "Because you are one of the kindest, sweetest, most compassionate man I have ever met, and on top of all of that, you're one of the most handsomest man I've ever met as well." I told hm.

I stared down at him. Handsome was an understatement. "Actually...handsome is an understatement. You're actually pretty sexy and where I'm from...girls go crazy for men with scars." I told him and gave him a wink. Hey why not flirt a little? He blinked in shock. "You honestly think so. You honestly think I'm all of those things you described me as?" He asked, obviously shocked. I smiled. "I don't think that you are. I know that you are." I assured him.

He smirked and reached over and tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I felt my heart stutter and I felt a blush threatening to come. "Well then at least I have an amazing woman in my life, even though we're just friends, I am grateful to have her in my life." He told me and brushed his knuckles against my cheek gingerly, obviously hinting he was referring to me.

I was kinda bummed out that he still saw me as a friend-and my attempt on flirting somewhat didn't have the result I wanted but I guess it's going to be a pain stakingly slow process-but I was happy to know he was grateful to have me in his life. I smiled and kissed his forehead, in a friendly manner. "And I will be there for you no matter what." I told him, and I meant it. I would be there for him no matter what.

He sat up and hesitantly placed a gentle hand on my face, craddling my cheek in his palm. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. "I know and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." He told me. My eyes watered and I clung to his hand that was on my face. _And I'll do everythin in my power to keep you safe as well_, I thought mentally.


	27. Chapter 27

**Aww that was a sweet moment in the last chapter...too bad they didn't bloody kiss because Erik basically is keeping Hope in the "Friend Zone"...ouch. **

**Hope: No kidding...****-****_****-'**

**Well then...while our Hope is a downer...let's go to the next chapter shall we?**

**Reminder: Others singing are in the center paragraph**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phantom of the Opera...but I now own a bummed out Hope...*looks at Hope* If you don't smile I'll grab some ducktape put it over your mouth and grab a sharpie and draw a smile on it.**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies while I go grab the ducktape and sharpie for Hope**

I followed closely behind Erik as he led me through the secret tunnel that will lead us to Box Five. Christine had never made an attempt to speak to Erik or go to her singing lessons since the unmasking incident two months ago, and Erik was kinda bummed out about it but he decided to not sulk about it-which was a wise choice because I doubt I would be able to handle watching him sulk over another woman!

I could barely stand watching him chasing after Christine and I didn't even knew I loved him then, but now that I do...I'm pretty sure I would have snapped. I decided though to be a good friend and ask Christine why she is avoiding Erik.

She admitted she was disgusted of his face and was terrified of him. She then had the bloody nerve to ask me if I only pity him and would actually rather not be around him. I cannot even begin to _describe_ how furious I was.

Of course after I chewed her head off and said somethings that would make a sailor blush I calmed down-and avoided her for a week for her to recover from my blow out-I apologized for calling her some pretty words, but I was not going to apologize for everything else I said.

She accepted that and forgave me, and then told me she and Raoul were courting and she was hoping he'll propose to her. I told her it was a bit too soon for them to get married since they were basically dating for two months, but she argued saying they were childhood sweethearts.

This girl must of had fallen out of the stupid tree, and hit every branch on the way down, because I swear that was the most stupidest thing she could think of to defend herself! They courted when they were children! They grew up and change! He's probably a wife beater now and she is stuck on the illusion he is probably a sweetheart!

I slammed into Erik's back when he suddenly stopped and I rubbed my poor nose. I peeked over his arm to see we were at the exit. "Those fools." Erik hissed quietly and turned to another tunnel. I raised an eyebrow and I heard people on the other side.

Oh crap! I had forgotten about what happens next in the musical!

Erik is going to disrupt the Il Muto performance and make Carlotta croak-still hilarious no matter how many times I've seen it happen in the musicals-Christine gets the Countess role, Buquet is murderd by Erik caouse he was tailing him, and then chaos.

I HAVE TO STOP HIM!

I pulled my mask out of my cloak and was grateful I didn't bother to change into a dress or skirt for the performance cause I was going to be doing a lot of climbing. I slipped on my mask and ran after Erik. I finally found Erik and saw him slip out a wooden door.

Well I guess I can just stop him from killing Buquet because I don't want to miss out watching Carlotta croaking in person. I slipped out next to him and cringed as Carlotta started screechng a high note.

"Merde...can she screech any louder?" I hissed under my breath, unable to bear the torture. I picked up a French word or two during the two years I was here. I still couldn't hold a conversation in French but I was getting there.

"If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!"

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" Erik demanded, using his ventiloquism to throw his voice through the entire room. I uncovered my ears and looked over at him. "Thank you! My ears might have started bleeding if she kept that awful screeching." I whispered to him. I watched as he was trying his best not to laugh at my comment and I inwardly smirked.

I saw Christine uttered something and Carlotta glared at her. "Your part is silent, little toad!" Carlotta snapped loudly at Christine. The audience gasped in shock and Carlotta laughed nervously and walk off stage to respray. "A toad, madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Erik mumbled quietly. I looked at him curiously.

I have always wondered what he did to the spray to make her croak. "What did you do?" I whispered. He looked over at me and I noticed a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Just watch." He instructed quietly. I nodded and looked back at the stage to see Carlotta is back where she was standing. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat dramatically and I rolled my eyes.

"Serafimo, away with dis pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my..."

"_CROOOOAK_!" She croaked. I stiffled a giggle. She looked horrified but she forced a smile and fanned herself. "Eh he..."She said nervously. This is even better than the musical!

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh -Hahahahaha!"

"Croak, croak, croak, croak, croak!" She croaked again. The audience bursted out laughing and I couldn't help but laugh. Even Erik started laughing. I had to lean against him to prevent myself from falling over the small railing, I was laughing so hard. Erik had to lean against the wall to prevent _himself_ from falling over the small railing as he was laughing hard as well.

My eye landed on a dark fgure that was heading in this direction from the rafters. I quickly recomposed myself, opened the door, pushed Erik inside, and closed the door behind me. He had stopped laughing and was looking at me confused. "Hide someone is coming." I whispered quietly. "What about you?" He whispered. "I'll hide in the rafters." I assured him quietly. he nodded and climbed up the dome and slipped through a secret passage.

I slipped through a door that will lead to the rafter and I ran to the rafters. I climbed up a rope and struggled to hoist myself up onto a platform that wasn't far from the platform I was first on. I screamed when I felt someone grab my ankles and yanked me down. I landed on my stomach with a huff.

The wind was knocked out of me and I swore the room was spinning. "Ah so either the Phantom of the Opera is a Phantomess or you're the Phantom's mistress." Buquet sneered. I groaned as the room finally stopped spinning and I yelped as I was flipped over onto my back.

My eyes that were wide with fear met Buquet's lust filled ones. "Get the hell away from me!" I hissed, masking all fear with anger. "Oh ho ho so it's the latter of the two." he sneered. I kicked him square in the family jewels and I scrambled onto my feet when he doubled over. "Wrong! I am l'Ange des Tenebres!" I spat.

Erik had suggested instead of saying Angel of Darkness to use French for it. I had to admit, it sounded a tad bit more sinister.

I ran across the platform and fell down when it suddenly started swaying, knocking me off balance. I was flipped over again and my eyes widen in horror to see it was Buquet. "You're going to pay for that, bitch! L'Ange des Tenebres or not you are going to pay!" He snapped and decked me in the jaw.

He pinnedmy legs down with his and I spat in his face. He grabbed my throat and I clawe at his hand when he cut off my air. He started to unbuckle my outer corset. "Get the hell off me!" I rasped out.

Why the hell is no one hearing this?! I realized they were playing the ballet from Act 3 when I recongized the music that had been apparently playing and I hadn't noticed because I was to busy running.

Buquet was suddenly yanked off me and I rolled onto my side as I tried to catch my breath and rebuckle the corset. I sat up and looked over to see Erik beating the crap out of Buquet.

Whoot! Go Erik...just don't kill him!

Buquet suddenly grabbed a wooden plank and smashed it on top of Erik's head-ouch. Erik swayed and fell back. I looked around frantically when I saw Buquet pulling out his dagger. I saw a piece of rope that was conviently lying next to me.

I grabbed it and quickly made a hanging noose. I quickly got up and slipped the noose over Buquet's head and he spun around staring at me in shock. I decked him in the jaw once my purpose for the noose-which was just to be used as adistraction-and he staggered back.

He glared at me and slapped me hard where he had decked me, knockng me onto my knees. I groaned in pain and cried out in pain as he threw another punch. I landed on my side and groaned in more pain. I'm going to be having some lovely brusies in the morning. He was about to kick me but I rolled away, foolishly I might add, and nearly fell off the rafters.

I clung to the ledge of the rafter for dear life and looked frantically at Erik-who was starting to come to-and at Buquet. He smirked darkly and stepped on my hand. I cried out in pain. He grabbed me by the back of my head and lifted me up a little. I gritted my teeth and glared at him.

"See you in Hell, Bitch." He hissed. I noticed the rope I had tied into a noose was actually tied to the rail. He letted me go and pried one of my hands off the rafter. "Erik!" I screamed when I saw he recovered and I grabbed the rope to Buquet's hanging noose then yanked on it. Buquet grunted. Erik looked over and ran over to save me.

I yanked on the rope again, this time caousing Buquet to fall forward. I cringed at the sound of the audience and ballerina's screams of terror. Erik grabbed my forearm when I started to fall, catching me. "Hope, give me your other hand." Erik instructed. I nodded and grabbed his other hand that he had outstretched for me. He lifted me back onto the rafter and scooped me up into his arms.

I wrappe my arms around his neck tightly and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Mon Dieu...I just killed a man! What if he had kids?! They might end up being in a foster home or an orphanage because of me!

I started crying as I thought about that.

I felt a rush of cold air and curled up more into Erik, desperate for warmth and comfort. I felt him sit me down on the cold snow and I clung to him for dear life. "Don't...plese, Erik." I chocked out. He sighed heavily and I felt him pick me up and sat me down on his lap.

I curled up more into him and he rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh. It's alright. You're safe now." He cooed softly. "I-I'm not crying for that! I just killed a man, Erik! What if he had kids? They're gong to be orphans! They might end up in a foster home because of me!" I sobbed.

Erik rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back. "His wife left him and took their only son with her three years ago." Erik assured me. I felt a bit relieved by that, but still that didn't stop me from crying over the fact I now have blood on my hands. "I still killed a man, Erik!" I chocke out bitterly.

I felt him tuck my head under his chin and he tightened his arms that were around me. "If you hadn't killed him, you would be the one dead. You did it to save yourself, Hope. You had no other choice." He told me. He's right.

If I hadn't killed Buquet...I wouldn't be here in Erik's arms. I would have been the one dead. I nodded and tried to stop my tears. I jumped at the sound of a door slamming open and I peeked to see Erik had us hiding behind a statue. Good cause I don't want whomever it was to see me like this.

I finally stopped crying, thanks to the door scaring the crap out of me. Erik saw I was done and silently set me down next to him. He got up onto his feet and I followed, not wanting to sit on the cold snow. He motioned me to be quiet and I nodded.

"Christine, there is no Phantom of the Opera..." I heard Raoul sounding annoyed. I looked down, so I wouldn't have to see Erik's face lit up. It kills me to know he loves Christine and doesn't even realize I love him.

"Raoul, I've been there to hs world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget the sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face!" Christine chocked out, fear and disgust was there in her voice.

Oh

No

She

_Didn't!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Well...looks like Hope is about to murder Christine after that comment.**

**Reminder: Christine singing is underlined, others(Ex: Raoul)singing is center paragraph, both singing is center paragraph underlined, Erik singing is bold**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own PotO...but I own a pissed off Hope**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

I glanced over at Erik to see the hurt look in his eyes and he touched his masked cheek. I placed a hand on his arm in a comforting way. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound...in that night there was music in my mind...and through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before..." He voice sounded as if she was in a trance.

I pulled my hand away and looked away, pretending to be spying, when I saw hope flicker in his blue green eyes. "What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Raoul told her. "Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore." Christine continued, still sounding as if she is in a trance.

"Christine, Christine..." Raoul called to her. "_Christine..._" Erik called to her softly, his voice filled with love and longing. I felt a stray tear roll down my cheek and was grateful for the mask, because Erik didn't see the tear. "What was that?" She panicked, obviously snapping out of the trance she was somehow put in.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you."

I looked over at Erik to see he was clenching his jaw, obviously feeling a jealous rage. I wrapped my arms around his arm, to prevent him from going out there and Punjabbing poor Raoul.

"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you..."

Erik had a look in his eyes that said everything. Erik wants Raoul dead...probably now. "Erik, don't you even think about." I whispered quietly for only him to hear.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime...Say you need me with you now and always...Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you." Christine pleaded. I felt Erik go limp as if her words were a dagger to his heart and had killed him. I know that feeling all to well. I letted his arm go and he slumped to the ground, staring at the ground with a blank stare. I sat down next to him and watched him with concerned eyes.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you..."

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..." Christine confessed. Erik covered his ears as if the words burned his ears and I rubbed his back.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you...anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you..."

I felt a pang of envy directed at Christine. The man she loves not only returns her feeling for her but is now proposing to her. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...say the word and I will follow you..."She told him.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

Erik peaked and looked away quickly. I looked over and saw why. Christine and Raoul were kissing. I looked away, embarrassed I saw them kissing. "Say you love me..." Christine breathed.

"You know I do"

Yep...that will do the last blow to Erik's heart.

"Love me-that's all I ask of you...Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me-that's all I ask of you..."

"I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me, Raoul..." Christine told him. Yeah...uh...he should probably go with her...Erik might murder the poor girl hair boy once he is alone.

"Christine, I love you..."

Nevermind about what I said earlier..._that_ will be the last blow to Erik's heart. "Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door!" She instructed. Wait what?! They just got engaged and now she's going to run off with Raoul once the show is done?! Well _that_ escalated quickly.

"And soon you'll be beside me..."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me..." She giggled. Once the door closed, Erik slowly got up and I quickly got onto my feet, ready to stop him from murdering Raoul. We stepped out from our hiding spot to see that the two young lovers were gone.

Erik walked over to something that caught his eye on the snow and he knelt to pick it up. "**I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And how you've repaid me? Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he first heard you sing!**" He murmured, his voice filled with hurt. My heart broke at the sound of pain in his voice.

I could hear a few sobs escape his mouth and I slowly walked over to him. "Erik..." I called quietly. He didn't respond.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning..."

Christine and Raoul's voices could be heard clearly in the distance. How loud are they bloody singing if we can hear them here on the rooftop?! Erik rose to his feet and ran to a statue. He climbed up on it and I shook my head. A bit overdramatic much? I walked over to where he once was to see scattered rose petals and a rose steam with a black ribbon tied to it.

"**You will curse the day you did not do...all that the phantom asked of you!**" He shouted at the sky bitterly. He jumped down and my eyes widen when I saw his blue green eyes were cold and hard, and had a murderous look in them. I wasn't looking at my Erik.

I was looking at the murderous Phantom of the Opera

"Erik, let's calm down and," he brushed past me and I flinched when he slammed a door shut, "talk..."I finished with a sigh. I knelt on the ground and grabbed the rose stem. I untied the ribbon from the rose and put it in my cloak pocket. He might want the ribbon once he cools his jets.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

I looked around the rafters, trying to figure out where Erik was as they did the curtain call. I noticed the chandlier was suddenly jerking a little and my eyes widen. Well the good news is I found Erik. The bad news is he's trying to make the chandlier crash!

I jumped onto the wooden railing and grabbed a rope. I checked to see if it was attached to anything and then pulled out my dagger from my boot. I cut the rope and put my dagger back in my boot. I swung down and jumped down onto my feet. I looked to see the chandlier was coming down and was heading straight for Christine.

I was about to race over to push her out of the way but Raoul beated me to it. Everyone started screaming and running out of the room, and I looked around for a secret passage. "Erik, what in the name of Allah were you thinking?!" Nadir snapped at me, obviously thinking I was Erik because of the white mask. I looked over to see Nadir storming over to me.

Once he got close to me his eyes widen in shock. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't know whether to be offended because you basically thought I was a man or wonder if Erik should be offended because he looks like a woman to you." I teased. He blushed out of embarrasment and looked down in shame.

"Sorry about that, Hope. Should I ask why you're wearing a mask?" He asked. "I'm not being a Phantomess of the Opera if that's what you are worried about." I assured him. He sighed in relief and I slipped off the mask and slipped it in my cloak pocket. Maybe I shouldn't head back home yet. Erik might still be mad and is now getting his anger out through music.

"Say, Nadir, care to go with me somewhere in town? I'm pretty sure Erik is still blowing off steam." I told him. Nadir grimaced then nodded. "Maybe in an hour we should head over to his place." He suggested. I nodded in agreement. "Then try to take the long routes to buy another hour just to be safe. He's pretty livid right now." I explained.

"What got him so upset?" He asked as we headed for the exit. "Er...let's just say he's not taking the news well about Christine and the Vicomte are now engaged." I said nervously. Nadir nodded and held the door opened for me. I uttered a thanks and slipped out.

"So where are we going?" He asked. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "Er...I was uh...planning on heading to a tavern." I admitted. Nadir raised an eyebrow but sighed. "I'll go with you but I am not going to drink anything." He told me. "I wasn't expecting you to." I assured him.

XxX

**~ERIK'S POV~**

After a few hours of playing my organ I noticed something wasn't right. I got up from my bench and looked around my house to figure out what it was. That's when I noticed Hope wasn't back yet. "Merde..."I groaned under my breath. I was about to grab my cloak and gloves and go looking for her when I heard heard Nadir grunting. "Erik, help me you here!" Nadir called. I rushed over to see what he needed and my eyes widen when I saw Hope. She was obviously drunk and I could smell the alcohol off her.

She looked at me with her glazed lavender eyes. I was amazed even as drunk as she looked, her eyes still had a their strong and gentle gaze. "Erik, you calm now!" She slurred. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. I admit it. I found her adorable even now when she was drunk. "I'll take her, Nadir. Just go head back home." I told him. He seemed to look grateful of this and guided Hope over to me.

"The girl had only two drinks of Absinthe and well...you see the result of that." Nadir told me before he left. I sighed and shook my head. Hope swayed a bit and nearly fell back. I caught her quickly and she giggled. "Timber!" She laughed. I sighed and shook my head. "What am I going to do with you?" I groaned and scooped her up into my arms.

She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my neck. I glanced over at her and saw her eyes were closed. She letted out a tired yawn and curled up more into me. I felt a smile tugging on my lips as I stared at her. She nuzzled her face more and tightened her arms that were around my neck. "Erik, you're a silly." She mumbled sleepily.

I rolled my eyes and carried her to her room. "Why am I silly?" I sighed. She giggled and I shivered a little for some reason from her warm breath against my skin. "You don't crash the chandliers...you swing on them like a moneky." She slurred. I chuckled and shook my head. "No more taverns for you." I told her.

"Fine...I didn't like that...abstienteeth or however you say it. It makes rooms spin." She mumbled. "Absinthe you mean." I corrected her. She letted out a soft kitten like snore and I chuckled. I opened the door to her room and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and tried to pry her arms off. She just tightened her arms more and moaned in protest. I sighed and looked at her in disbelief. "Hope, you need to let me go." I told her.

She shook her head in her sleep. "Stay..."She mumbled. I sighed in defeat and carefully scooted her over in her bed. I managed to kick my shoes off and climb in next to her. She curled up into my side and nuzzled her face in my chest. I shook my head and sighed. She must be a happy and cuddly drunk or something.

I made a mental note to never let Nadir take her to a tavern and keep her away from all alcohol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Reminder: When Hope sings it's in italics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies :D**

I groaned as I woke up with a head splitting headache and a nauseous feeling in my stomach. I opened my eyes and quickly, squeezed them shut. The candlelight was not helping my headache. I heard someone silently enter the room and I opened an eye a little to see it wask Erik.

"Erik, do you have something to help with this hangover?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice down for my headache. He nodded and I slowly sat up. He handed me a cup filled with some warm tea. "Ginger tea will help." He explained quietly. I nodded and took the cup from him.

I took a sip of the tea and I wrinkled my nose at the awful taste. "It doesn't taste all that great." He told me. I glared at him playfully. "Don't you think you should have warned me about that _before_ I took a drink of this?" I asked. "You know what just for complaining I'll just take away the tea." He told me.

My eyes widened and I held the cup out of his reach. "No!' I screamed and winced. I took another sip of the tea and grimaced. "I do appreciate the tea...the taste is just hard to get around with." I mumbled.

"Well I think that will teach you a lesson for going to a tavern and drinking Absinthe. Seriously, didn't the bar keeper warn you it was very strong?" He asked quietly. I shook my head. "Nadir did but I told him I could handle it." I admitted softly. Erik shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"Hope, you got drunk after two glasses apparently. I don't think you can handle it." Erik teased quietly. I shrugged and took another sip of the tea. "Well honestly I didn't think I could either because I never drank before." I admitted.

Erik shook his head and sighed. "So what impulsed you to drink alcohol for the first time then?" He asked. "I was just upset about something is all." I told him and took a drink of the tea. "Well I was upset about something last night, but you didn't see me going to a tavern." He retorted. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know. You went a head and crashed a chandlier. I don't think you have any room to speak there, Erik. You also went to do something that was stupid so I don't want to bloody hear it." I hissed and took another drink as I felt my temper starting to rise. Maybe the nasty tea will calm me down. Well it didn't calm my temper but now my stomach and headache is gone.

"Well sorry if I'm bloody upset the woman I love ran off to another man!" He snapped. I set my empty cup down on the bedside table and got up from the bed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Really well welcome to my world. I have to watch the man I love chase after a woman who doesn't even love him every single fucking day!" I snapped back at him.

"Pray tell, who is this man then, because as far as I know Nadir and I are the only two men in your life who are not related to you and I doubt you have feelings for either of us." He snapped. I clenched my jaw and glared at him. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING OBLIVIOUS?!" I screamed and stepped around him.

He grabbed my arm and I yanked my arm out of his grip. I grabbed my black coat and slipped it on as I stormed out of my room. "Where are you going? You haven't even answered my question!" he called. I sighed out of frustration and stopped. "I'm going out for some fresh air. Don't even follow me and I don't have to tell you." I said through clenched teeth. I stormed off to the secret passage that lead to the roof and slipped through the curtain.

I went down the dark tunnels till I reached the exit and I opened the door. I slipped out the door and closed it behind me. I sat down on the ground and leaned against the ledge of the roof and pulled my knees to my chest. I buried my face in my knees and groaned. How can he be so bloody oblivious? Apparently it's pretty obvious to everyone else except him.

I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. "_How many times have you told me you love her? As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth. How long have I stood here beside you? I live through you, you looked through me..._" I held my knees closet to me and sighed. Am I always gonna end up feeling lonely?

"_Ooh, Solitude, still with me is only you. Ooh, Solitude, I can't stay away from you..._" I rubbed my arms and shivered a little from the cold. "_How many times have I done this to myself? How long will it take before I see? When will this hole in my heart be mended? Who now is left alone but me_?" I felt something cold hit my nose and I looked up to see it was snowing.

"_Ooh, Solitude, Forever me and forever you. Ooh, Solitude, Only you, only true. Everyone leaves me stranded, forgotten, abandoned, left behind. I can't stay here another night. Your secret admirer...who could it be? Ooh, Can't you see all along it was me? How can you be so blind as to see right through me? And Ooh, Solitude, still with me is only you. Ooh, Solitude, I can't stay away from you. Ooh, Solitude, forever me and forever you. Ooh, Solitude, only you, only true..._" I shivered from the cold and got up from where I was sitting.

How can I get it clear to Erik I was referring to him? I mean he just listed the two possible people and it was obviously not Nadir cause one, I hardly see him and two, he's bloody sixty years old! How can Erik be so bloody oblivious to not realize it? _Maybe drop the world's most obvious hint_, I thought mentally. I scoffed at the thought and headed to the secret passage. I pushed the door open and my eyes widen when I realized that might actually work. Now what can I use that is pretty obvious?


	31. Chapter 31

**Well then...let's see what Hope plans on doing to drop a hint to Erik...how obvious would it be for our dear Phantom since he didn't seem to realize he just answered his own question.**

**Er...I just realized I made a big whoopsie...I forgot to mention I don't own the song from the last chapter...sorry about that...brain fart there.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

I poked my head out from the curtain to see if I was going to be faced with Erik's wrath, because if I was then I'm...going back in the tunnels and pray he doesn't find me until he calms down. I silently slipped out and went to the library, knowing that is where he would be if he wasn't playing his music.

I poked my head out the doorway to see Erik reading a book while massaging his temple. I stepped out more and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "Er...Erik?" I called hesitantly. He looked up and put his book down. I could tell from the look in his eyes, he was calm. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you and storming out like a little kid." I apologized.

He sighed and got up from the arm chair and walked over to me. "It's alright. I'm sorry for trying to say you were in the wrong with how you reacted to what you were upset about when-" "You don't have to say it, Erik. We both messed up." I told him. He nodded and sighed. "I should at least apologize for trying to pry on who you love. It's your buisness, not mine." He told me.

I shook my head and smiled. "No I get it. You were probably worried about me and wanted to make sure I wasn't going to set myself up for heartache." I assured him. _Unfourtanetly, I already have..._, I added mentally. He sighed and shook his head. "What do people in the future have the ability to read minds or something?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Nope. I just happend to know you so well it's scary." I answered with a wink.

He chuckled and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly and letted him go when I knew I had to so it wouldn't be awkward. "I won't tell you who it is though. I'll just give you a hint, and see how much of your proclamed genius isn't a big ego." I told him but I didn't disguise the teasing in my voice on the last part.

He chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Don't be surprise if I figure right away." He told me. I scoffed and smirked. "Well the man that I love is four years older than me, has beautiful eyes, has a passion for music, and he may seem rough around the edges but he's kind to a few people." I told him.

Erik had a very confused look on his face and I watched as he tried to figure it out. I inwardly facepalmed. I thought that was obvious enough. I actually was ready to go crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment, I thought it was that obvious. "Tell me when you figure it out. Obviously it's taking it longer than you thought." I told him.

(**I have to...I just have to say it...BURN!)**

He opened his mouth to argue but close it and sighed. "I'm gonna go and play some music. It might help think about it." He grumbled and walked out. I think I had just given Erik a very challenging challenge that he refuses to lose to this challenge.

I shook my head and went to my room to change into clean clothes, considering I was wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday. I changed into a my traditional clothes and headed back to the library. Igrabbed a book I was currently reading, which was Jane Eyre and curled up on the couch with it. When I found this book in the library I gave Erik a very questioning look and he just said he was curious about it. I opened up where I left off and tried to find the paragraph I stopped at.

After an hour or two I had finished reading Jane Eyre and was now reading Pride and Prejudice-again I gave Erik a questioning look and he simply explained Nadir gave it to him to as a gag gift but he kept it to destroy Nadir's fun. I heard someone entering the room and I glanced over to see it was Erik.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I thought you were going to play music?" I teased. He raised an eyebrow. "I did and I couldn't really focus, because I'm still trying to figure it out who it is you're talking about." He growled in frustration. I giggled and smiled sweetly. "You'll figure it out." I assured him and went back to reading.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I still couldn't figure out who it was Hope was talking about and for some reason it was driving me mad that she wouldn't tell me. She just smiled and said I'll figure it out and went back to reading her book. I sighed and took off my mask, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I looked over at Hope and smiled a little when I saw how peaceful she looked. I had the sudden urge to draw the peaceful scene in front of me and I silently grabbed my sketch book and cedar pencil. I flipped open the sketch book and flipped through a few drawings of Hope I had drawn.

I finally came to a blank page and quietly draw Hope curled up on the couch with her feet tucked under her, obviously engrossed in her book.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hehe Erik has been drawing Hope and she never knew about it! **

**Erik: You don't have to announce it to the whole world -_-**

**Me: But I just did...^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies ^_^**

It has been six months since Erik crashed the chandlier durning the curtain call of Il Muto, and the annual New Year's celebration, Bal Masque, was tonight. Erik had been so busy during the last three months trying to finish up his opera, figuring out who is the man I love-surprisingly he still hasn't figured it out and was no where near close-,plotting to win Christine-you can imagine how upset I am about that-, and working on his costume for the Bal Masque.

I admit I had been working on my own costume as well, and unlike Erik-who is basically going to be a party crasher-I was invited thanks to Christine persuading Monsieur Andre and Firman.

It's really hard for me to hate her when first of all, she isn't even aware Erik is plotting something to get her. Second of all, she only wants to marry Raoul. Third of all, she has been done nothing wrong and has been very kind to me. Finally, it's not her bloody fault Erik loves her. It's not like she gave him a love potion or something.

I tip toed into the music room as Erik was adding some final notes for his opera. I knew it was wise not to disturb him when he is composing, so I silently placed a glass of water and a small bowl of grapes. "So you were the one who has been giving me those grapes and water." Erik stated matter of factly. "Well I wasn't going to let you starve yourself and I figured they were the least messiest things while you composed." I admitted.

He set his pen down and blew on the paper gently for it to dry. He looked up at me and smiled a little. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness." He told me. I smiled and sat down on a nearby stool. "So...how are you going to give the managers the opera?" I asked casually. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You know already, little Miss. I'm From the Future." He teased.

I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled. "Still I'd like to ask and not seem all knowing. It's a real bore when you know all." I teased as I placed the back of my hand on my forehead and acted like I may faint from even mentioning it. He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, Hope, but I'm not going to tell you." He told me. I fake pouted then shrugged.

"Well that's fine because I wasn't going to tell you what my costume is." I told him. He had a mischiveious glint in his eyes. "I'll just sneak into your room and found out myself then." He challenged. "How do you know it's in my room? For all you know I have it in Madame Giry's room." I told him. It wasn't in either room. I had it over at Christine's place. He shook his head and sighed.

"And I am not going in there...I'll never hear the end of it from Antoinette." He grumbled. "Don't forget you might have to face her scary walking stick also." I added. He rubbed the back of his head. "Don't remind me of that god awful thing." He grumbled. I giggled and he glared at me playfully.

I hopped down from the stool and pecked his cheek. "Well I have to go and get some final things for my costume. Do you need anything while I'm in town?" I asked. "I need some more paper and ink." He admitted. I nodded and hugged him. "Alright I'll bring them over then go work on my costume." I told him. He nodded and I left the room.

XxX

I sucked on my finger that I accidentally pricked and studied my costume. I did pretty good job on changng the fiery red dress I bought and altered it into my liking and making it work with what I was gonna go as. I decided to go as a phoniex for it had my own personal meaning to it.

I looked over at the clock to see I had at least two hours to get ready. I changed into a black petticoat and was trying to tie a black corset. Christine slipped in and her jaw dropped when her eyes landed on my dress. "You did an amazing job, Hope! You're going to look amazing in that dress!" She gasped. I blushed a little and smiled. I was very proud of my job with the dress. It had a low neck line and I had stitched on some red and orange fabric on the bottom of the dress to make it look like flames.

I mumbled a bashful thanks and noticed the dress she was carrying. It was a baby pink colored. I guessed she was going to wear the fairy costume in the 2004 movie, but I wasn't going to say anything about my guess.

"Can you help lace me up?" I asked when I realized I wasn't going to be able to do it on my own. "Well I guess it's a good thing we're both changing in here then cause I'll need help lacing up as well." She giggled.

Yep...definetly hard to hate the girl who has Erik all twitterpeeted over.

I nodded in agreement and turned around for her. I inhaled sharply as she tightened the laces, the corset constricting my organs. Once she was done she helped slip on my dress and she tightened the laces on the back of the dress.

It took me a moment to get use to wearing the corset very tight and then I helped Christine lace up in her corset and dress. Apparently, my guess was right. However there wasn't as much clevage on this dress-thank heavens!

I put on very light make up and tied on my black mask that would cover my eyes and some of my nose. I tied on a red ribbon around my neck and smiled at Christine. I noticed she slipped a chain with an engagement ring on it and I gave a knowing smile. "Care to tell me when you plan on announcing the engagement?" I asked casually.

She looked at me surprised then looked at her necklace. "Is it that obvious?" She asked nervously. I nodded and put my hands on her shoulders. "If I were you, I'd wear the ring on the finger. You might lose it if you wear it on a necklace." I advised her. She blinked and looked at the necklace.

"You're right, but...what if the Phantom sees it? He might kill Raoul!" She panicked. This girl is way to nice for her own good. Although, apparently she still has issues with Erik's face being deformed, so she isn't all that nice.

"He won't. First of all, I'll bloody give him a scolding of a life time. Second of all, I'll bloody tackle him to the ground. I do not care if I am in a dress or not. Finally, if Raoul remembers to keep his hand at the level of his eyes...I think he'll be okay." I assured her.

Christine seemed comforted by that and took the engagement ring off the necklace and onto her ring finger. She grinned at the sight of it on her finger and I shoved my clothes in a basket. We headed downstairs and Raoul's eyes were glued onto Christine.

Ah...young love. Yep, I'm definetly envious of Christine.


	33. Chapter 33

**Me: Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you...Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.**

**Well if you didn't catch that obvious hint than you are about as oblivious as Erik right now. It's masquerade time! **

**Reminder when singing: Others(Ex: crowd, extras, Raoul) center paragraph, Erik bold, Hope and others italics center paragraph, Hope and Christine and others center paragraph italics underlined**

**WARNING: DRINK RESPONSIBLY IF YOU ARE 21 YEARS OF AGE OR IF YOU ARE IN A COUNTRY WITHOUT AGE RESTRICTIONS. IF YOU CONSUME TO MUCH ALCOHOL...YOU WILL BE A BIT TIPSY**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO or Maquerade or Why so Silent lyrics.**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

When we stepped out of the carriage I told Christine and Raoul to go on ahead without me. Once I saw them go inside I made sure no one was watching as I slipped into the back alley and slipped through a secret passage.

I headed down to Erik's home and tip toed to my room. I set the basket down and headed out to the main room. I managed to head back to where the ball was, and I thought it was odd I hadn't bumped into Erik yet.

I noticed a man dressed as a highwayman with a black full face mask heading to Christine. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Well I'm going to take a guess and that would be Erik. I headed over to the two. I noticed Christine was confused on who it was.

"Excuse me, Signorita, but may I have dis dance?" An italian accent came out of the masked man. I recongized the voice though. Christine glanced over at me and she grabbed my black gloved hand and pulled me over to her.

"I'm sorry, but I already had promised someone all the dances. However, you can dance with my friend here. I'm sure she has no one to dance with." She told him. "I'm going to pretend that last part just didn't offend me." I grumbled and smiled at the masked man who I now know was no doubt Erik. I recongized his blue green eyes and recongized his voice, even though he did pretty good on disguising it.

Erik held out his black gloved hand to me and I placed my hand in his. He led me onto the dance floor and bowed polietly. I gave a poliete curtsy, playing along with him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me me close to him as he tightened his hold on my other hand both his arm and hand had a gentle yet somewhat possesive grip on me.

I didn't dare question him for my heart stuttering and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. Well as much as I don't like dancing, if it meant being held like this by the man I love then I'll dance for the hell of it. I kept my eyes locked on his and followed his every step.

"I have to admit I would have bought the accent if it wasn't for the fact I recongized your voice and eyes." I whispered. His eyes widened in surprised and he shook his head. "There is seriously no way on fooling you is there?" He chuckled quietly, giving up the fake accent.

I grinned and shook my head. I blushed a little as I felt him pull me closer to him, and I was grateful my mask covered my blushing cheeks. "You look very beautiful." Erik whispered in my ear. I blushed a bit more and gasped when he suddenly twirled me and pulled me back into him.

I gave him a bewildered look and I could tell by the amused look in his eyes, he found my reaction pretty amusing. I grinned at him and peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Christine was smirking as if she knew I was enjoying this.

If only she knew how much I was enjoying this.

Sadly, all to soon the song ended and Erik letted me go and gave me a polite bow and I gave a polite curtsy, trying to hide my disappointment. "I'll be back...stay away from the champagne and wine." He whispered and walked off. I sighed heavily and walked off the dance floor. I took a glass of champagne and took a drink.

After an hour the bal was in full swing as all the guests finall arrived and it was time for the Opera's big number for the Bal Masque.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade...Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade...Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."

I watched from the side lines, sippng my water and trying to shoo off a couple of men with lustful eyes.

"Flash of mauve, splash of puce. Fool and king, ghoul and goose, green and black, queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces!Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round in an inhuman race. Eye of gold, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown. Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light, in the sound, but who can name the face?"

I splashed a drink at one of the men who got a bit to cocky and touched a bit way to low for my liking. I'll just join in if it means getting away from those pigs!

"_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds...Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you...Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies..Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you. Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes...Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you_."

I watched out of the corner of my eye to see Christine and Raoul talking and seeming a bit like they were having a little disagreement. They came in and joined in once they settled it out and Christine nudged me playfully. I smiled at her.

"_Masquerade! Paper faces on parade...Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you. Masquerade! Every face a different shade... Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you. Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads...Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds...Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you..._"

Everyone fell silent as the room darkened and was filled with mist. "**Why so silent, good Messieurs?**" Erik's voice called from the staircase. We all turned around and I saw Erik was dressed in the Red Death costume from the 2004 movie. I rolled my eyes at his overdramaticness. He smiled evily and I decided to squeeze my way up front.

"**Did you think that I had left you for good?**" He asked in mock hurt as he slowly descenced the stairs. I felt someone grab my hand and I looked over to see Christine with frightened doe eyes. I patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. I pulled my hand away and watched Raoul keep a protective arm around her.

"**Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera," he pulled out the folder that I once saw in his music room with the title of the opera on it, "Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!**" He announce and threw the folder at the manager's feet. He drew his sword and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Erik to be over dramatic about everything.

His eyes landed on me and gave a playful wink. I felt my heart stutter and I blushed a little. He started to descend the stairs as he looked over at the frightened crowd. "**Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts.**"He told them.

He stopped in front of Piangi and Carlotta. "**Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage.**" He told her and ruffled the feathers on her hat. I giggled and everyone in the crowd looked at me like I was insane.

I smiled sweetly and slowly scooted over to where I remembered where the trap door would be on the stairs. "**Our Don Juan must lose some weight/It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.**" Erik told him as he poked Piangi's belly with the tip of his sword. Piangi looked at him like he was offended.

Erik continued down the steps and then looked over at the managers who just finished gathering the folder. "**And my managers must learn that their place is in the office, and not the arts.**" He told them. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "no kidding" under my breath.

Erik stopped at me and I glared at him playfully. "Point that sword at me and you'll see what happens." I warned. Erik rolled his eyes and looked over at Christine. I looked down and tried to ignore the longing look in his blue green eyes.

"**As for our star, Miss Christine Daae...no doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though should she wish to excell she has much still to learn,**" he stepped closer to her and she stepped back and I noticed Raoul was missing.

RAOUL YOU BLOODY IDIOT!

"**If pride will let her return to me, her teacher...her teacher...**" He trailed off as he froze in mid step. Christine backed away from him more. "Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!" He snapped at her. He spun around with a swish of his long red cape and ran over to the trap door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his side.

"Hold on." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he threw something on the ground. We suddenly fell down as whatever he threw down made it look like we were engulfed in flames. It wasn't a long drop and I realized we were in a room filled with mirrors.

Erik quickly led me over to a mirror and he pushed it open like a door. I slipped inside and he closed the mirror. "Erik, what are you doing?!" I panicked. I heard a thud and I pounded on the closed mirror. "Erik!" I shouted. I heard Madame Giry's voice and after a long moment Erik opened the mirror. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He staggered back and wrapped his arms around me hesitantly. I pulled away a little and smacked his shoulder.

"Don't you bloody do that again! I had no idea what was going on." I told him. His eyes had a saddned look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He told me. He pulled me away and I moved away a little. "Come on let's go home, my little phoniex." He teased and held out his hand. I grinned and grabbed his held out hand. "After you, Monsieur Red Death." I teased.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sooo let's see how Erik is doing now that he found out Christine and Raoul are engaged.**

**Hope: I'll give you all a fair warning...it isn't pretty**

**Me: Yikes...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies while I try to fill Erik in for some counseling...**

I walked into the drawing room and my nose wrinkled at the strong smell of alcohol. I found Erik lying on the divan without his mask and the left side of his face was bleeding and could see tears on his face.

I knew Erik wasn't one for drinking unless he was in a "why me?" mood or he was so bloody depressed about something, so the fact that he is right now lying on the divan drunk off his arse, with an empty brandy bottle in his hand, told me he was extremely depressed.

Welcome to my world, Erik.

I walked over to him and gently pried the empty brandy bottle out of his hand. "Why, Hope, why is she marrying that fop?" Erik slurred. "Well, Erik, I've been trying to tell you for five months now that she loves him and you won't listen to me." I told him as I went over to the cabinet to pull out the medical kit.

"I can still make her love me." He slurred. I bit my lip and shook my head. _Now is not the time to be upset, Hope, you knew very well what you just walked into when you started to fall in love with Erik. You knew you were going to have a lot of heart ache_, I scolded myself mentally. I grabbed the medical kit and a new bottle of brandy then headed back to Erik.

"Erik, you can't make someone who fears you fall in love with you. Fear cannot turn into love. It can turn into pity or hate." I told him and sat down on the edge of the divan. I set the medical kit, down and grabbed a cloth and dapped some of the brandy on the cloth.

Erik reached for the brandy bottle and I smacked his hand. "That's enough, brandy for you, Erik. You're already going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning." I told him. He still grabbed it and I sighed. "Fine...but don't come crying to me in the morning about your hangover." I told him.

"Shut the hell up and let me drink." He slurred grumpily. I giggled and gently dabbed the cloth on his scratches. He hissed in pain and tried to jerk away. I pressed a hand on his chest and gave him a stern look. "I need to make sure the scratches don't get infected, so you are going to have to bloody deal with the stinging." I told him.

He sighed and I blushed a little as his blue green eyes stared at me intently. I could feel my heart stutter from the intensity in his stare and tried to focus on the task at hand. I continued to gently clean the scratches and I felt Erik hold my hand that I still had on his chest.

I looked at him and noticed there was some emotion in his eyes that I couldn't define. "I think what I said about how beautiful you looked earlier was an understatement." He told me. I blushed brightly and I tried to remind myself he was drunk. It's just to booze talking.

"Erik, you're drunk as hell." I told him. "I'm not that drunk." He argued. "Say your ABCs then." I challenged. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J,K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, Y, X, Z." He said dully. I giggled and shook my head. "You got the last three wrong. Your drunk but obviously not that drunk as I thought." I concluded.

Then what the hell is with that look in his eye and that comment about how beautiful I looked? "How much did you drink?" I asked. "Just three swigs from the bottle you took from me and one from this bottle." He told me.

"Hope, please fall out of love with that man...I don't want to lose you also." He slurred pleadingly. I smiled warmly and cupped his good cheek. "I won't leave you." I assured him. "But...what if that man...realizes you love him and loves you also? Then you will leave me." He argued.

I felt some tears threatening to come out and I wasn't sure whether it was the fact he doesn't want me to leave him or the fact he still hasn't put two and two together. I smiled a little and decided to give him one more obvious hint that, hopefully, even in his drunken state he will be able to figure it out. "I wouldn't be leaving you then." I told him.

He blinked and stared at me confused.

Wait for it.

He blinked again and his eyebrows furrowed.

Wait for it.

He looked like he was in deep thought as if he was trying to let that sink in.

Wait for it.

"Maybe I am more drunk than I thought...I swear I thought you were implying that..." He trailed off and shook his head.

Well I guess he figured it out...but he believes he's to drunk and he's hearing things. Well it's something...not what I was hoping for like I don't know a "I'm sorry for hurting you all this time, Hope, because you love me and I've been so busy chasing Christine that it hurt you and you had to watch it everyday", but it's something.

"Speaking of being drunk...you should probably head to bed before you pass out on the divan. I doubt it's comfortable." I told him. He shook his head and sat up. "I kind of pulled you out of the ball before you could have another dance with anyone, and since now everyone thinks you're still held hostage by the Phantom of the Opera I doubt you can go back up there for another dance or two." He told me. I shrugged and smiled.

"I didn't mind. I guess they started questioning if I was insane because I was giggling when you ruffled the feathers on Carlotta's hat with your sword and I muttered a no kidding about the managers needing to stay in the office." I admitted. Erik smirked and shook his head. "Well then how about us two insane people have one more dance before the new year begins?" He offered. I giggled and got up. "Are you sure you can be able to do that while your drunk?" I teased, although I was mostly seriously.

He rolled his eyes and gave a mock hurt look. "If I was able to say my ABC's and only mess up the last three letters then I'm pretty sure I can do a waltz still." He told me. "I don't know you might stumble a bit during the waltz and we'll both fall over and Madame Giry might walk in and assume the worst again." I told him, while blushing at the memory of the time I had tackled Erik to the ground to prevent him from killing Gaston Leroux and Madame Giry walked in and assumed the wrong thing. Thankfully, Erik explained what happened. It was still embarrassing for me.

Erik slipped back on the mask for his Red Death costume and held out his hand. I smiled and shook my head. "Alright but you are once again going to explain what actually happened if we do fall and Madame Giry happened to walk in." I told him as I placed my hand in his.

He pulled me close to him and I placed my hand on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me even more close to him as he tightened his hold on my other hand both, his arm and hand had a gentle yet somewhat possesive grip on me. I wasn't going to complain. I'll just ask about it when he's over the hangover tomorrow morning.


	35. Chapter 35

**Well then...will Erik **_**ever**_** bloody realize the truth? Or will he just keep trying to deny the obvious truth? We'll find out after a few chapters...still trying to decide how I want him to react...any ideas my lovely readers?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies!**

After a couple of weeks since the Bal Masque everyone has been on edge as the rehearsed for Erik's opera to exactly as he wanted it. I think they were more scared he might Punjab them if they mess up. Christine seemed to be looking like she might have a mental meltdown any minute and I could only wish Erik would stop what he was doing to the poor girl. For crying out loud the girl is only sixteen and she is being put through all of this!

I headed into the stabels to feed Cesar some sugar cubes that I snuck from the kitchen and I heard Christine telling someone to take her to her father's grave. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened when I recongized the driver. It was Erik! Where's the real one? I quickly started to sadel Cesar when the door bursted open and I looked over to see a panicked stricken Raoul.

His eyes landed on me and he ran over to me. He grabbed me by the arms and shook me violently. "Where is Christine going?" He demanded. "To her father's grave now let me go!" I snapped. He tightened his grip on me suddenly. "Who's driving the carriage?! It's that sideshow freak in the mask isn't it?" He demanded.

I spat in his face and he letted me go. I decked him in the jaw and he glared at me. "Don't you dare call him that! He's not a sideshow freak or any kind of freak!" I snapped. He punched me hard in the jaw and I fell back, hitting my head against Cesar's padlock.

I was out like a light.

I groaned as I woke up from the hit on the head I got from Raoul punching me in the jaw, and I sat up. I looked around my surrounding to see I was still in the stabels. I jumped onto my feet, hoping I may have time to catch up to the cemetary. I looked over to see Cesar was still saddled and ready for me to ride. I opened the padlock and climbed on.

"Come on, Cesar, Erik is in huge trouble." I told the stallion as I grabbed the reins and kicked his side gently. Well he will be once I find him and give him a good scolding and after I beat the crap out of Raoul. "HIYAH!" I whooped. He got on his hind legs and ran out of the stables. "Come on, Cesar! Let's hurry up and get to Erik!" I pleaded. As if the horse understood what the blooy hell I was saying he picked up his pace.

I started getting a bad feeling in my heart Erik was indeed danger. "Faster, Cesar!" I shouted. The horse went full speed and jumped over a log. We were drawing close to the cemetary gates that were left open. He trotted down the path as if he knew exactly where to go and I saw Erik was fghting Raoul in a sword fight while Christine just stood on the sidelines starring at them. You got to be kidding me?

She isn't going to do anything?!

Her fiance may get killed by Erik or me-he just signed his own death warrant when he bloody punched me in the jaw and man handled me-it will just depend on who gets to him first.

I had Cesar stop and I hopped down from him. I heard Erik grunt and I spun around to see Raoul had managed to knock Erik to the ground. I ran to them as Raoul kicked Erik's sword away. I slipped on the snow and managed to land on my knees-with such great convience-next to Erik. I wrapped my arms around Erik's eneck and shielded Erik the best I could, while glaring at Raoul. "If you want to kill him, then you'll have to get through me!" I hissed. "H-Hope, how did you?" Erik stammered in disbeleif. I could tell he was breathless from the fight.

Raoul seemed to comtiplate what he should do next as he held his sword pointing at me and Erik_. Well Hope you finally got what you wanted. You got to be the heroine...now you might die because of it_, I thought to myself. He was ready to raise his sword to run Erik and I through and Christine decided now was the great time to intervine. "Raoul, don't! Not like this!" Christine pleaded. Raoul glared at Erik and I and I glared back at him more intenstly. He put his swor away and walked over to Christine. He guided her to a white stallion and helped her on. He got on behind her and took off.

I pulled away when I was sure they were gone and Erik glared at me. I must have damaged his man pride with that heroic act. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" We yelled at each other in unison. I got up and dusted myself off. "_I _was saving your life and was going to beat the shit out of Raoul for manhandeling me and hittng me. Oh and your welcome by the way for saving your life!" I added sarcastically. "I was trying to get Christine, and I wold have succeded if it wasn't for the fop!" He snapped at me as he got up and stood at his full height, trying to intimadte me.

I scoffed at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "_Really?!_ Cause it seemed more like attempt of kidnapping by putting her in a trance...again." I added the last part under my breath. He glared at me more. "So what if I put her in a trance? It's her goddamn fault for being so naive." He hissed.

He just pushed a button.

"She's not the only naive one here! You are so clouded by your jealousy and anger that you are not even realizing the big icture here! She _doesn't_ love you, Erik! She is terrified of you! Fear cannot turn into love like what you believe, trust me! She loves the Vicomte!" I screamed.

Anger flashed in his blue green eyes.

"SHE CAN LOVE ME!" He roared. "SURE SHE'LL LOVE YOU ALRIGHT! OUT OF FEAR AND PITY, ERIK!" I screamed at him, taking the risk by stepping forward to get in his face. We both glared at each other. _I love you with my whole heart and soul but you are so blind to see it_, I added mentally. "YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! SHE'LL LOVE ME AND SHE AND I WILL BE MARRIED!" He roared.

I flinched a little as the dagger in my heart twisted at his words. I backed away from him and shook my head. "When are you going to realize the obvious, Erik?" I asked him and headed towards Cesar. "I'll see you back home. Enjoy your carriage ride alone." I called over my shoulder and climbed on Cesar. "Come on, Cesar, let's head back home." I told him. I didn't dare look at Erik the whole time, because I didn't want him to see the tears that were starting to come out. Cesar looked over at me then at Erik then back at me. "What? He needs to return the carriage?" I said defensively.

He hrumphed unhapily at my answer. I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, Cesar, I'll give you a yummy red apple and sugar cube if you take me back home." I bribed. Why am I even trying to bribe a horse? I yelped as Cesar got on his hind legs. "Easy, Cesar!" I called. He managed to knock me off and I fell into someone's arms.

They pulled me into their chest and I looked up to see it was Erik who caught me. I looked at him surprised and then looked at Cesar. He just trotted off away from us and I glared at the horse. "You can forget the apple and sugar cube then!" I called after the horse. "Are you alright?" Erik asked. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah...just don't know why he did that though." I grumbled.

"So it looks like I'm not going on a carriage ride alone." He teased. I glared at him and smacked his shoulder. "Shut up! You probably commanded him to do that, because I doubt you were conviently right there ready to catch me." I hissed. I won't admit it that I enjoyed the fact he purposely did that so he can be with me a little to him. He rolled his eyes and looked hurt that I accused him of that. However, I caught a little glint of mischieviousness in his eys.


	36. Chapter 36

**Haha you have to love Cesar for knocking Hope off him so she can be with Erik. Who knows...maybe that horse is more clever than he appears. ;)**

**Well it's Don Juan Triumphant time *Hellfire from  
Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame starts playing in the background* No! Don Juan Triumphant! Not Hellfire! Gah! Do I have to do everything myself here?**

**Reminder: When Erik is singing he is bold, When Christine is singing she is underlined, when both Erik and Christine are singing its bold underlined**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO, Hellfire from Hunchback of Notre Dame, or Past the Point of No Return they all belong to their origninal owners.**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies while I go find me a new sound tech.**

I snuck around the secret passages and stopped when I heard Mr. Girly Hair, aka Raoul, and the managers saying something about a trap. I snuck over to a peephole and peeked through the tiny hole to see Raoul with a glass of brandy in his hand and Christine looking around the room nervously while she was dress in her Amnita costume while the managers rubbed their temples. I noticed the costume was the costume from the musical. Well at least Past the Point of no Return won't be as sexy as in the 2004 movie.

"So remember, Miss Daee. Once you spot out the Phantom you are to unmask him the second he has his guard down. Then we'll arrest him and in the morning he's be hanged." The managers instructed. My eyes widen in shock. They're going to arrest, humilate, and kill Erik! I have to tell Erik and stop him from going on stage!

"Why don't we just bloody shoot that bastard?" Raoul slurred. Well that explains a lot about why he so easily forgot to keep his hand at the level of his eyes...he's drunk as hell! I shook my head and Christine nodded.

"I'll be sure to do it." She assured them. Erik is really going to be heartbroken about this. She got up from her seat and kissed Raoul's cheek. "I should head backstage. The opera is about to start in ten minutes." She told them and left.

I quicly headed over to where the dome of the theatre was and slid down the dome. I heard someone crawling down to the dome and I quickly hid in the shadows. Erik slid down from the dome and pulled the lever. He grabbed a chain that obviously was to the chandlier and I pinched the bridge of my nose. Not another chandlier crash...can't he just swing on it like a monkey?

Once Erik was done making sure he can crash a chandlier-probably for a backup plan-and disappeared through a secret passage I stepped out of my hiding spot and quickly undid everything he did and set everything back to how it was before Erik messed with everything. Now to convience Erik not to go on stage.

XxX

I finally found Erik wearing the 2004 movie Don Juan Costume but he wore a black half mask. he was getting ready to lunge at Piangi and I quickly ran over to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and he stiffened.

"Erik, don't do it!" I pleaded quietly, so Piangi won't hear us. "Hope, let me go, I need to do this." He whispered. I shook my head and tightened my arms that were around him. "If you do Christine is going to unmask you." I told him. He pried my arms away and shook his head.

"She wouldn't do that." He argued quietly. I looked at him in disbelief. "Erik, please! Don't do this." I pleaded softly. He looked over at me and sighed. "She won't do it again. Now let me do this, Hope." He pleaded quietly . "Just don't kill, Piangi." I pleaded softly.

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, I won't." He whispered and pecked my cheek. He hoped down and I heard a thunk. I looked down to see Erik putting down a lantern and scooting a passed out Piangi. He slipped on the cowl and cloak and looked up at me.

"Head back to the house, Hope, and pack your things." He instructed quietly. I looked at him confused but I couldn't get the chance to ask him cause it was his time to come out. "**Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for it's prey**..."He sang. I jumped down and looked around for something I can use to prevent Erik bein unmasked.

"**You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now  
has been silent...silent. I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided...decided**."

I dug into my cloak pocket and pulled out my Angel of Darkness mask. I kissed the mask and hugged it a little. Why didn't I think of this earlier?! Now I'm really glad I have that persona! I climbed up a rope and ran down the rafters as quietly as I could.

I couldn't resist but look down to see it was kind of a mix set of both the 2004 movie's Past the Point of No Return and the musical's. The table and stairs with the bridge was there and Christine was sitting on one of the benches with a basket of red apples. I noticed Erik was approachng a frightened Christine like a predator and I quickly looked away.

I'll...just head back to what I was doing.

"**Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend...**"

I slipped on the white mask and put the hood to my cloak over my head, so no one can see me up here.

"**What raging FIRE shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn...beyond the point of no return?**"

I glared at Christine as she disguised her fear and pretended she was looking at him with adortion. Bitch! I felt sorry for you yesterday and you're bloody decieving the man I love tonight?! I flipped her the bird and slipped through the rafters with a smug smirk when I knew she didn't catch it, but a few stagehands did and their jaw had dropped to the floor.

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided...decided..."

I found some rope and hoped onto the wooden rail and waited for the two to be on the bridge.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question: How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last CONSUME us?"

They were now standing across each other from the bridge and I readied myself for me to swing down and stop the unmasking.

"**Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed,**"they were finally in front of each other, "**so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the point of no,**" Christine threw the cowl back for everyone to see it was Erik and not Piangi-though I'm pretty sure they could recongize the voice change, "**return**."

Erik stared at her in shock and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was grateful that wasn't his mask but he was still hurt by it. That is why you should always listen to your best friends, ladies and gentleman. We warn you about things for a reason. "**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too**," I swung down and landed behind Christine who was reaching for his mask.

"Don't you even think about taking off his mask, bitch!" I snapped. She spun around and stared at me surprised. "Now get your bloody hand away from his mask or I'll break your hand." I hissed. She blinked and stared at me curiously. She ripped off my mask and her eyes widened in shock. "Hope?!" She gasped.

"Well now that you got your urge to rip _someone's_ mask off. Get your hand away from his mask!" I snapped. She decided to not take heed of the threatening tone in my voice and ripped his mask off. He grabbed her and pulled down a lever. They fell down a trapdoor and I jumped down after them before it closed.   



	37. Chapter 37

**Well then...Erik should listen to Hope more often shouldn't he? Not only was she unmasked but he was as well, and what was she saying over and over? Oh yeah...Christine is going to unmask him. Really Erik? She did it once and you think she won't do it again? *facepalm***

**Well then let's see how Down Once More and the Final lair goes?**

**Will Erik realize Hope love him?**

**Will we find out why Erik told Hope to back her things?**

**Well let's find out by reading this chapter shall we?**

**Reminder: Others(Ex: Raoul) singing is center paragraph, Erik singing is bold, Christine singing is underlined and Hope singing is italics**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO and I don't own Final Lair**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

It was a long drop and I started hoping Erik had something for a safe landing. I fell in a pile of hay and I looked around confused. Crap, they're ahead of me. I crawled out of the hay pile and went to a random tunnel, hoping I used the right one. Apparently not because I found myself backstage. Great...now I have to take the stairs.

Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around violently. I was face to face with a Raoul who was in a drunken rage. "Where the hell did that ugly bastard take her?" He demanded. "The only ugly bastard is you!" I snapped and I punched him in the face. He suddenly put a pistol to my head and removed the safety. "Take me to where he took her!" He ordered.

I nodded woodenly and he spun me around he kept the pistol to my head and I lead him, unwillingly to the stairs that takes us to the lake. "Come on, move it! That monster has my fiance!" He snapped. I spun around and glared at him.

I smirked darkly. "I'd be careful of what you say, Monsieur de Changy. He does have good hearing and he could be heading here right now with a punjab lasso." I warned. He gulped a little and dug the pistol in my head. "Keep moving." He ordered. I sighed and kept going.

After the fifth flight of stairs I noticed we were coming up to the water trapdoor. I jumped over it and he stepped on it. I heard the trap door open and I screamed as he grabbed my cloak and brought me down with him. I took a deep breath and dove under the murky water. I remembered from the movie there was a wheel that would stop the grate from coming down.

I found the bright red wheel and started turning it to the left. I looked up and saw the grate was coming down faster. I quickly turned it to the right and grabbed a hold of it when it stopped. I letted it pull me up out of the water and letted the grate go when my head popped out of the water.

Raoul must have followed and I had to give Mr. Girly hair credit, as drunk as he is he's doing pretty good in a life and death situation. I swam to the doorway and climbed out of it. Raoul followed and he put the pistol back on my head. "Now move it." He ordered.

XxX

When Raoul and I reached Erik's home I saw Christine had been forced in her wedding dress and was cowering in the alcove. "Wait, I think my dear, we have a...Hope?!" Eirk panicked when he looked over and saw the situation I was in.

Raoul wrapped an arm around my waist and shoved the pistol under my chin. I whimpered in pain and squirmed in his grip. "**Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come...but I didn't anticipate you to be foolish as to point a gun at Hope!**" Erik growled.

"Free her and I'll let Hope go!"

Erik's eyes flickered to the lever and then at me. Wait was he thinking about letting Christine go to save me? Huh?

"Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"

"Says the guy who has a pistol pointed at my throat." I hissed. Erik glared at Raoul and then looked at me with concerned eyes. "I'm fine." I mouthed. Erik looked over at the frightened Christine. "**Your lover makes a passionate plea.**" Erik said sarcastically. "Please, Raoul, let her go." Christine pleaded. I stomped on Raoul's foot, digging my heel into his foot. He dug the pistol into my throat more and I whimpered. "I'd stop that if I were you." He hissed in my ear.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing?"

"Stop it." Erik whispered. "Let Hope go, boy!" Erik hissed.

"I love her! Show some compassion!"

"You did not just say that? Sure let's piss off the man who has a Punjab lasso attached to his belt!" I said sarcastically. "**THE WORLD SHOWED NO COMPASSION TO ME**," Erik's eyes flickered to me then glared at Raoul, "**EXCEPT FOR THE WOMAN YOU ARE POINTING A PISTOL AT**!" Erik snapped. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Let me see, Christine!" Raoul pleaded. Erik growled and pulled the lever. Raoul dragged me inside when the gate opened and Erik closed the gate. He walked into the water and stood omniously in front of Raoul and I. "Let her go now, boy." Erik growled. Raoul letted me go and shoved me into Erik. Erik pulled me away a little to examine me, probably for any injuries. "Hope, go to your room and pack your things." He instructed. I nodded and headed up to the shore.

"**Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?**" I looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow when I saw Erik's hand reaching for something in his coat. "**Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?**"Erik asked as he suddenly pulled a Punjab lasso out of his wasit coat and slipped it over Raoul's neck and tightened it. "NO!" Christine screamed and got out of her hiding spot. "ERIK, STOP!" I screamed.

I rushed over to the shore and stood next to Christine. "**Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now,**" He looked over at Christine and smirked darkly, "**Except, perhaps, Christine...**" He told him. Christine whimpered and hid behind me. "**Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no return!**" He snapped. My heart broke when I saw how his face was twisted from hurt, anger, and confusion.

Christine stepped away from hiding behind me and glared at Erik. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" She snapped. Erik staggered a little and looked at me. "Erik, just stop all of this and let them go." I pleaded.

Christine was about to snap from all of this. I could see it in her eyes and Raoul obviously was going to lose it as well. I'm getting sick and tired of getting hurt each day by watching him chase after her.

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me...I did it all for you, and all for nothing..."

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend. We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered!"

"_Erik please just stop this...Christine is at the breaking point._"

"**Too late for turning back..too late for prayers and useless pity**."

"Say you love me, and my life is over..."

"**Past all hope of cries for help, no point in fighting.**"

"**For either way you choose you cannot win.**(Either way you choose he has to win!)"

"**So do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?**"Erik yanked on the noose as if to show the seriousness of the situation, causing Christine to whimper.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?"

"**Past the point of no return...**"

"Angel of music..."

"_Angel in darkness..._"

"For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"

"Who deserves this?"

"_Why can't you see..._"

"**The final threshold!**"

"Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

"Why do you curse mercy?"

"_What I've been trying to say to you..._"

"**His life is now the prize which you must earn!**"

"I fought so hard to free you..."

Yeah like holding me hostage and make me take you to his home...yes that is definetly being a noble hero fighting for her.

"Angel of music..."

"**You've passed the point of no return...**"

"_I love you..._" Christine and Raoul's jaw dropped. Erik must not have heard me...damnit.

"You decieved me...I gave you my mind blindly."

Erik looked down and then letted out a long sigh. "You try my patience, make your choice." He told her. Christine looked at me nodded her head to him. "Tell him again..." She mouthed. I nodded and took a deep breath.

Hopefully, I will be able to find a hole to crawl in quickly to hide in embarrassment. I walked towards him and he looked at me confused. "Erik, let me give you one more hint on who it is I love." I told him. He seemed a bit hesitant about it but he nodded. I tiptoed and kissed his marred cheek lovingly. He stiffened and I looked at him.

"I love you...even though you can be a big pain in the neck I still love you." I told him. His eyes watered and he looked at Raoul.

"Take Christine, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find you, take the boat. Swear to me, Never to tell. The secret you know of the angel in Hell." He told him and Christine ran over to Raoul.

I yelped as Erik suddenly ducked down and yanked me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him surprised.

He carried me to the shore and I peeked over his shoulder to see Christine and Raoul kissing and hugging. Yeah that's sweet and all but uh...there is probably an angry mob coming here. Erik looked over to see what I was looking at and groaned.

"Seriously?" He grumbled. "Go now! Go now and leave us!" He snapped at them. They looked at me concerned. "Stop your staring and get in the damn boat and go!" I snapped at them.

They scrambled to the boat and Christine pulled the lever to open the gate. Erik sat me down on my feet and pulled a curtain back to reveal a mirror. I backed away a little as he grabbed a candlebra. He smashed it against the mirror a couple of times till glass fell down to reveal a dark room or tunnel. Erik held his hand out for me and I gave him a one minute sign. I rushed over to the alcove and found his signature half white mask and black wig.

I ran over to him with them and he gave me a thankful look. I handed them to him and slipped in the darkness. Erik followed and closed the curtain. I heard a thud and I raised an eyebrow. "They'll only see a backing of a mirror." He explained. I sighed and I knew what it might be about. "How long have you loved me?" He asked. I blushed a little and looked at my feet. "Two years and five months." I admitted.

"Hope, I'm sorry for hurting you for a long time. I had no idea. However, Hope, please don't expect-" "I don't expect you to marry me or return them right away." I assured him. He grabbed my hand and I raised an eyebrow. "I'll tell you when I figure out if I love you as well. I'm just not sure." He admitted. "Alright but I'm warning you now...if you start chasing after another girl I might bloody lose it." I warned. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "I'll heed the warning." He chuckled.

**FINALLY! HE NOW KNOWS AND BONUS HE APOLOGIZED! EVEN ANOTHER BONUS HE'S GOING TO SORT OUT HIS FEELINGS FOR HER! JUST FINALLY!**


	38. Chapter 38

**About bloody time Erik realized Hope loved him...I say he earned browny points for apologzing for hurting her and then saying he needs to sort out his feelings for her. I think Hope can be patient with that as long as he doesn't go chasing after another girl...for if he does I think she might snap and pull a somewhat Erik manuevr and force Erik to marry her. The girl just went through two years and five months of watching the man she loves chasing after another woman...of course she is at a point where if there is a repeat she might snap.**

**Hope: I will not...I still have some sanity**

**Me: You're gonna need what's left then to help you keep your patience**

**Hope: -_-'**

**Me: I have a question...are you afraid things between you and Erik might be a bit awkward now that he knows you love him?**

**Hope: I don't think so...he did hug me.**

**Me: True...**

**Hope: Don't you have a story to write?**

**Me: *gasp* oh my gosh you're right!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO or "My Jolly Sailor Bold". **

**Now enjoy the story my lovelies!**

I poked my head out from the alley and looked around to see if it was safe. It was early morning and the police seemed to have left. I slipped back in the alley and knocked door to the secret passage. "It's safe." I annoucned.

Erik opened the door and I noticed he had changed into a dark grey evening suit and an old dark grey fedora that was tilted to cover some bandages that covered his deformity. He was leaning against a cane and I smirked. "I knew it. You are a boring old fart." I teased.

Erik playfully pretended to smack me in the head with his cane and he glared at me playfully. "It's just a disguise. Now this on." He instructed as he tossed over my duster coat that made it look like I had a dress on. "So that's where you disappeared to earlier. You went back and got our things." I commented as I pointed to the two luggages I noticed that were behind him.

He shrugged. "I made sure to check if the mob was gone before I came out." He assured me. I nodded and slipped on my duster coat. I buttoned it up and tied my hair back with a black ribbon. "Oh and you'll need this since all of Paris now knows who the l'ange des tenebres is." He told me as he placed his black fedora.

"I know it's not right but can you fetch the carriage?" He asked. I nodded and headed out of the alley. I called over a carriage and the carriage driver pulled over to the alley entrance and tiped his hat. "How can I help a beautiful lady like yourself this early morning?" He asked while flashing a smile with a few missing teeth and he gave a flirtaious wink. I felt a bit uneasy about the man.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Erik. "My niece and I need to return to our house that is outside of Paris. I'll pay you well for the journey and your silence." Erik assured him, while making his voice sound a bit older. The carriage driver nodded and climbed down and helped load our luggages.

"I take it you were returning from a trip and you were dropped off in the wrong spot?" He asked. Erik and I nodded as Erik opened the carriage door for me. He held out his hand and I took it as he helped me inside the carriage. He climbed in next to me and closed the door.

"Thanks for showing up. I had an uneasy feeling about him." I whispered. Erik looked over at me and nodded. "Anytime." He assured me. I looked at him curiously. "So what's really outside of Paris?" I asked. Erik chuckled.

"I did bought a house that is outside of Paris. It was orginally going to be Chrisitne, you, and I living there but I'm actually really glad it's just you and me living there." He admitted.

"Honestly, Erik, if you had your way with Christine...I wouldn't be living with you. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I admitted. Erik sighed and nodded. "I realize that now that I know who you were referring to. I was just being to selfish to think about how you would have felt." He admitted. I held his hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright, Erik. I'm actually really glad it's still get to be you and I under the same roof. I think I would find life a bit boring living alone again." I teased, hoping my attempt to make him smile will work. He chuckled and smiled. I smiled back, happy that I did succed.

"True...besides...who else is going to be there to make me cite my ABCs when I'm drunk." He teased. I playfully smacked his shoulder. "Oh shush! I was trying to figure out how drunk you wre." I said defensively while pouting. Erik chuckled and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well you should think about at least taking a nap. It's going to be a long ride." He told me. I groaned and rested my head against the side of the carriage. "Wake me up when we stop then." I grumbled and closed my eyes. I heard him chuckle softly and I smiled a little.

XxX

I woke up to someone's head falling onto my lap and I looked down to see Erik sleeping peacefully. I took off his dark grey fedora and petted his head. He must not have slept at all last night like he said he did. He needed the rest. Last night was pretty emotionally exhausting. I rested my head back against the side of the carriage. THe carriage slowed to the stop.

"The horses need rest. You can get out if you want but only for an hour." The driver called. I grimaced and peeked to see if he woke up Erik. Surprisingly, he didn't wake up Erik-whom is a very light sleeper. "Thank you, Monsieur." I called back and sighed heaily. Erik must have been very exhausted.

I started to hum "My Jolly Sailor Bold" from Pirates of the Carribean softly. I looked out the window while I continued to pet Erik's head, absentmindedly. "Did you write that?" Erik asked sleepily. I jumped and looked down to see Erik looking up at me with a curious sleepy look on his face. "Sorry. Did I wake you?" I asked. "A little but I don't mind, so did you write that?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope. It's a song from a movie I loved watching." I told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes again. "I take it we stopped for the horses to rest for a bit?" He yawned. I nodded and yawned. "Just go back to sleep, Erik. You're exhausted." I mumbled. "Don't have to tell me twice." He mumbled sleepily.

I dozed back off to sleep. I woke up a little to someone trying to get me out of the carriage carefully. "Hope, you need to stay awak for a moment so I can get the luggage." Erik cooed. I groaned and letted him set me down on my feet.

I heard the carriage leave and I was picked up and carried bridal style. I dozed back off to sleep.

**Well can't we say Hope and Erik are a bit tired from all of what happened in the last chapter. Don't worry. You'll find out what their new home looks like in the next chapter...let's just let Erik and Hope take a long nap.**


	39. Chapter 39

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

When I finally woke up I noticed I was in an unfamiliar room and judging from how bright it was in the room I would have to guess it was almost noon. I wanted to stay in the soft silk sheets but the fact I had no idea where I was forced me to resist the urge to stay in the soft bed. I sat up and looked around my surroundings to see I was alone in the room.

The room I was in was painted a dark olive color and was quite large. There was a small fireplace-probably so the room can be warm in cold nights-that was across the room. I was in a canopy bed with white drapes that were tied to the four posts. I noticed one of the luggages that Erik had our things in was placed on something that was at the foor of the bed. Erik must have carried me in here while I was asleep.

I got out of the soft bed and went over to the foor of the bed to see the luggage was on a cream colored divan. I opened up the trunk to see all my clothes were inside and I noticed Pride and Prejudice was also inside. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Well that was thoughtful of him to make sure I can finish that book.

I looked around the room, wondering if there was an adjoined washroom. I noticed there was two doors in the rooom and I went to the one closest to the bed. I opened it to reveal the door lead to an adjoined washroom. What do you know first guess was right! Warm bath here I come!

After I warmed up some water for my bath and climbed inside I washed out my hair with soap and scented oils. Once I was done with my bath I dried off and went into the room I woke up in. I changed into a pair of black trousers that were tight fitting, a tan peasant shirt, a black leather corset, and my leather boots. I brushed out my hair and toweled dried my hair again.

I went to the other door and saw it led me to a hallway. I poked my head out to see the hall had dark wood panneling an a long dark blue rug that went from one end of the hall to another.

I slipped out of the room and headed down the hallway to look for Erik. When I couldn't find him at all in any of the rooms in the hall I notice there was a wooden spiral staircase. I went upstairs and noticed it lead me to another hall that also had some dark wood panneling and a long red rug that went from one end of the hall to the the other.

I searched around the rooms and onced again I couldn't find him. I head back down the stairs and headed down the hall till I came across a white marble spiral staircase. I headed down the marble staircase and my jaw dropped when I saw the grand entryway. It was all white marbel with gold trimming. How the hell did I end up in a fancy mansion?! It had to be a mansion considering all the rooms that are in this building and there was no one inside and the fact there is a grand entryway.

I headed down the stairs all the way and looked around as I tried to figure out where to begin my search for Erik. "Ah, Miss. Mathews!" A male voice called behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a gentleman who had to be around sixty with light blonde hair that was going grey wearing a suit that made me think of the cartoon's sterotype butler. He rushed over to me and bowed polietly. I blinked and curtsied a little. "Master Destler had sent me to find you and bring you to the dinning room." He told me.

Master Destler? Erik should have been more specific when he said he bought a house. HE BOUGHT A BLOODY MANISON NOT A HOUSE! "Uh...okay. What's your name?" I asked sheepishly. He smiled polietly. "Just call me Mr. Laramie, Miss. Mathews." He told me. I nodded slowly and he chuckled. "I take it you had never lived in a mansion, Miss. Mathews?" He asked polietly. I nodded and he smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it in a month or two." He assured me. I smiled and nodded. "Now let's get to the dinning room before lunch get's cold." He told me and led me down a hall. He stopped at two wooden oak doors and opened it for me. "Thank you." I mumbled sheepishly and stepped inside.

My eyes nearly popped out when I looked around the dinning room. It was a very large dinning room with white wood panneling and gold trimming. There was a small glass chandlier hangng over the large table that was covered with a white tablecloth. There was a large fire place that was across fromt the table and I noticed the chairs had a dark wood frame and white cushions.

Erik looked up from the tea he was drinking and got up from his seat. He pulled out a chair that was next to him for me and I smiled and walked over to him. "I take it you slept well?" He teased as I sat down in the chair he pulled out for me. He pulled the chair back in for me and I glared at him playfully. "Well I think someone should tell you the difference between a house and a _mansion_." I told him.

"I know the difference between the two. I just didn't want you to react like how you did last time when I told you my salary at the opera house." He told me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright you have a point." I mumbled. A maid came in with a tiny cart and sat a cup of tea in front of me. She then set down bowls of vegetable soup in front of Erik and I. She curtsied and scurried out of the room with the cart.

I looked over at Erik with a raised eyebrow and he looked at me confused. "What? Antoinette inisted I get a butler and a couple of maids. I wasn't going to so she hired them for me." He said defensively. "I was going to ask if she did do that." I assured him. Yesh...so defensive.


	40. Chapter 40

**Holy cow! I have written 40 chapters now and I still haven't came across writer's block! It's a new record for me! Oh crap I better not jinx that! *knocks on wood and on Erik's and Hope's heads***

**Hope: Hey!**

**Erik: *pulls out Punjab* That wasn't wise**

**Me: Ah crap...*runs for my life***

**Erik: *runs after authoress***

**Hope: *sighs* Guess I'll have to say this...DISCLAIMER: AngelxofxLoveStories does not own PotO**

**Me: Now enjoy the story lovelies while I try to get away from Erik! HOPE HELP!**

**Hope: I don't know...I'm finding this pretty entertaining *pulls out lawn chair and butter popcorn***

I followed closely behind Erik as he showed me around our new home. There was so many rooms in this building that's not even funny.

Alright so I might be exaggerating a bit.

Erik made sure to shorten the tour by saying the third floor was the servant quarters and the other end of the hall where the room I woke up in had guest bedrooms. He just showed me around the first floor to make the tour easier. There was a library-I know where I might end up most of the time now-, a study for Erik, a music room-of course-, and a drawing room.

"So ready to see outside?" He asked. I blinked and gave a supsicious look when I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sure." I answered. He smirked. "Close your eyes." He told me. "If I close them then how will I see how to get there?" I asked innocently.

"I'll show you but please just close your eyes, Hope." He pleaded. I sighed and closed them. I felt something waving in front of my face. I smirked. "Erik, stop making funny faces." I teased.

"I thought I said close your eyes?" He asked. I giggled and opened my eyes. "I did but now I know what you were doing." I giggled. He glared at me playfully. "You know what...just for that I'm blindfolding you." He said mischiveously.

I had to resist making a comment.

He stepped behind me and suddenly a dark fabric was placed over my eyes. I felt him grab my hands and I letted him lead me. He let a hand go and I heard him opening a door. He grabbed the hand he let go and continued to lead me.

I felt the cool air hit aganist my face and I could heard water bubbling. I swore I heard some leaves rustling a little when I felt a cool breeze. He let both of my hands go and The dark fabric he had tied over my eyes was pulled away.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the small beautiful garden in front of me. We were standing on a stone terrace and there was a sycamore tree lined path that led to a rose garden. There was tall brick wall that seperated the property and the forest.

I noticed there was some vines and honeysuckle that was growing on the wall. I noticed a little spring somehow found it's way through the wall-probably there was hole in the wall that allowed the spring to pass through-that fed into the rose garden. Well that's clever.

Erik chuckled at my reaction. "Come on I'll take you around the front." He told me as he grabbed my hand and led me down the steps from the terrace. "What's at the front?" I asked. "Were you that tired last night?" He asked. "Considering I barely stayed awake in the carriage ride only stayed awake long enough to get out and for the driver to take off...I'd say yes." I said matter-of-factly.

"There's a fountain. It was to dark to see it but I thought you noticed it, but I guess not since apparently you didn't stay awake long." He told me. I gawked. "How the hell did you afford this place?" I gasped. He looked over at me and smirked. "I hardly even spent much on my sallery so you can imagine how much I have saved." He told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Oh just show me the bloody fountain and stop talking about how much money you got." I told him. He chuckled and led me to the front of the house. Apparently the brick wall continued till it reached a large path. There were two large iron gates that shuted us away from the forest and the world. I noticed in the middle of that large path was a large fountain with four seriphum that had horns that allowed water to come out.

I noticed the large path was lined with oak trees and there was a couple of scattered oak and sycamore trees. I noticed there was a large balcony that covered the whole front of the mansion on the second floor and was being held up by some white stone pillars. Erik led me to the front door and opened it. "And that will conclude the tour of our new home." He told me.

I stared at him like a gapping fish and he snickered. "Master Destler, Miss. Mathews, supper is ready." Mr. Laramie annoucned. This is really going to take me a while to get use to living here, and I will seriously need to get use to having a butler and maids. Erik seemed to have gotten use to it already, because he just nodded and led me to the dinning room.

I think my reaction to Erik's ease about all of this was amusing because Mr. Laramie stiffled a chuckle and went off to whatever he needs to do. "How are you able to get use to having a butler and maids so quickly?" I whispered at Erik. He looked over and leaned over. "I'm not." He admitted quietly.

"But you're so calm about this and I just stare at them like they just spoke greek to me." I whispered. Erik chuckled and squeezed my hand gently. "Don't worry you'll get use to it sooner than me." He assured me. I smiled and rolled my eyes playfully. "We'll see who is use to this first. I say it's you." I challenged him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really well what happens if you're proven wrong about that?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." I admitted. "Well then I guess we should figure out what the one who was wrong have to do after supper then." He chuckled.


	41. Chapter 41

**Man I need to stop getting myself into a situation where Erik will resort to using a Punjab on me! Speaking of which...thanks for the **_**help**_**, Hope. -_-'**

**Hope: *munches on popcorn and smiles sweetly* I was cheering for you**

**Me: Yeah...to get Punjabbed!**

**Hope: Want me to tell Erik where you are hiding?**

**Me: 0.0' No...**

**Hope: Then get on with the bloody story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

It's been two weeks since we started living in the mansion and I was still not use to the whole butler, maids, and living in a mansion thing. Erik and I still haven't thought of something what the person who is wrong on who will get use to this lifestyle first which is fine by me, because that means more time to think of different ideas.

Erik had decided to get a job, even though apparnetly the money he has saved will last for a good ten years. I was curious what he may resort to since he can't really be an Oprea ghost this time or a musician since all of Paris will recongize his music. Apparently he decided to resort to being an architect.

Erik tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, impatiently I might add, as he stared at the handsome man who had to be at least a year older than me. Yeah I thought he was handsome but I wasn't interested in him. He had light red hair that was kinda messy but was still swept back neatly, fair skin and was medium built, and had grey eyes.

The boy kept glancing at me and tried to give a flirtatoius smile and wink. I kept trying to make it clear I was not interested, but apparently just as Erik was oblivious to my first hint...the guy seems to be oblivious to when a girl is not interested. Erik seemed to be gettng very irratated by this and I swore I saw him glancing at one of the swords that were hanging on the wall in the drawing room.

Erik wanted me with him during this meeting, claiming I'd help him feel a bit more confident during the meeting. I wasn't going to complain, because I figured it as something to do with the fact he dislikes people though Erik didn't seemed to be fidgity when I walked into the drawing room after Monsieur Andrews came into the room. I made a mental note to ask Erik what was the real reason why he wanted me with him during the meeting.

"You're wasting my time, Monsieur. I had accepted your invitation to let you come to my home so we can speak about the position you would offer me, but you have not even once spoke anything about buisness." Erik growled. I saw a dangerous look flicker in his eyes.

I wasn't like the extreme tension in the air and I quickly thought of an excuse to leave. I quickly got up and looked over at Erik. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like anything while I'm in the kitchen?" I asked polietly. He looked over at me and his eyes softened. "You can ask Sarah to make some for you, but I would like some Russian tea."He told me. I smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Monsieur Andrews and forced a polite smile on my face. "Would you like anything, Monsieur?" I asked with cold politness. He looked over at me and I didn't like the look in his eyes. He smiled coyly and was about to say something but his eyes landed on Erik and his face paled. "Uh...n-no thank you." He stammered.

Whatever look Erik just gave him...Erik deserves a thank you kiss on the cheek. I nodded and leaned over to Erik's ear. "Thank you for whatever look you just gave him." I whispered in his ear and gave a friendly peck on Erik's masked cheek.

I scurried out of the room and bumped into Sarah. "My apologies, Miss. Hope! Was there something you need?" She asked. "Yes can you fix Erik and I some tea. Make sure his is the Russian tea." I told her. She nodded and walked off.

I sat down on the stairs and letted out an exaggerated sigh. That room felt like a ton of brick in there when that fop Andrews trie to have a friendly conversation while trying to flirt with me. I just hope Erik won't kill the fool.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I didn't like this fop and the way he had been looking at Hope with hungry eyes and was trying to flirt with her stirred a very familiar unpleasant feeling in me for some reasson. I could tell Hope wanted nothing to do with the fop and I felt relieved by that byt that didn't stop me from liking how he was looking at her.

My Hope is not a piece of steak! Wait...why did I just think that?! I grabbed the brandy bottle and poured me a small glass. I took a quick drink and rubbed my temple. I must be getting affected from all that irratiation.

"Um...so...Monsieur Destler, if you accept working for the company I will pay you good money and all I ask of you to do is look at design plans, approve, change, or decline them while you can stay at your home. However, you must make an apperance at company parties." He explained.

Finally! Now he's talking about the buisness! I liked the fact I can do my job in my own home but I really wasn't sure about having to come to the company parties idea. "How much are you willing to pay me and if I do agree will you stop trying to look at Mademoiselle Mathews like she is a piece of steak?" I demanded icily. He flinched at the tone of my voice and nodded. "I'd be willing to pay you 15,000 francs." He told me.

I inwardly smirked at a thought I had. "I was offered more by Monsieur Lemar." I lied smoothly, remember Lemar was his rival. His eyes widened. "I guess I'll accept his offer if that's all you're going to pay me." I continued.

"Whatever he offered you I'll pay you five times more!" He rushed. Leave it to competion to make a man say something foolish. "So...you'll be willing to pay me 25,000 francs?" I asked with feigned astonishment. He paled a bit but nodded. "If it means having the best then I will." He told me.

"I'll think about if for the week. If I send you a letter than it means I decided to accept." I said flatly. He nodded and we got up. He held out his hand I shook it while purposely trying to break a finger or two. He yanked his hand away and rubbed his hand. "Let me show you out, Monsieur." I said polietly.

I led him to the front door but before he could step out I grabbed his shoulder. "When I said do not look at Mademoiselle Mathews like she is a piece of steak that means even if I don't accept." I hissed and letted him go. He rushed out and closed the door behind me.

Mr. Lamarie looked at me had a knowing look in his eyes. "I take it he was a bit to friendly with Mss. Hope?" He asked casually. I rolled my eyes. "You have no idea." I grumbled.

**~HOPE'S POV~**

I came back into the drawing room with a tray of two cups of tea-I mangaged to convience Sarah to let me bring them mainly because I wanted to make sure Erik didn't murder the fop-only to see Erik only in the room. Did he kill him and cleaned up his mess? I looked over at the swords on the wall.

Nope. They're clean and I don't smell any cleaning supplies.

I raised an eyebrow and set the tray down on the coffee table. "Where is Monsieur Andrews?" I asked as I took my seat next to him on the couch. "Well after he had _finally_ told me the terms of what would happen if I accept his job offer I told him I'll think about if for a week and personally showed him out." He told me as he took his cup. I took mine as well and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Pity...I was hoping he'd stay a little longer so I could smack some common sense into him. Stare at me like I'm some bloody piece of meat...that idiot shoul be glad I don't have my dad's old shotgun." I growled. Erik chuckle and patted my head. "Well I made it clear to him not to look at you that way." He assured me.

I looked over at him and smiled warmly. "Thank you, Erik." I said sincerly and took another drink of my tea. I wante to give him a thank you kiss but since he isn't sure if he love me I choose to drink some tea to stop myself. "So...how much would the salary be?" I asked as I took another sip. "25,000 francs." He answered as if it was nothing. I chocked on my tea.

_25,000 francs!_

Erik looked at me concerned and I cleared my throat and blinked the tears away. "That's alot." I breathed. He nodded but he still looked concerned. "It is. Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded and cleared my throat. "I'm fine." I breathed. He didn't look convinced. "How would you expect me to react when I was drinkng tea?" I asked rhetorically. He rolled his eyes.

"So...when you said you personally showed him out, did you literally kick him out, shoved him out, or letted him walk a couple of feet before shooting at him and barely miss his head and saying next time you won't miss if you catch him staring at me like that again?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "I didn't do any of that...although I might think about doing the last one next time." He said darkly.


	42. Chapter 42

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

"Erik, don't you dare even think about it!" I told him as I backed away from him as far as the couch would allow me while he had a mischiveious smirk. "Do what, Hope? I was just going to do...this!" He told me as he started tickling my sides. I letted out a girlish squeal and tried to squirm away as I laughed.

"Erik, stop! You know I'm ticklish!" I laughed. Erik chuckled and just tickled me more. I suddenly fell off the couch from my attempt of getting away while accidentally bringing Erik down with me. Erik managed to stop himself from crushing me by puttng his hands on either side of my head.

"Well this is a change for once." Erik teased. I blushed brightly and glared at him playfully. "Oh shush! I only put you in this position twice and they both were to restrain you." I argued. He chuckled and I blushed a little as his blue green eyes stared at me intently.

I could feel my heart stutter from the intensity in his stare. I noticed the same emotion in his eyes that I have been seeing a lot lately. I blinked, thinking it was a figment of my imagination but it was still there. "Ahem!" Mr. Laramaie cleared his throat.

Erik and I stiffened. Now would be a great time for a black hole to suddenly appear and suck me in before I die of embarrassment. Erik quickly got off me and held his hand out for me. "I hope I wasn't interrupting something, but, Master Destler, there is a Persian gentleman by the name of Nadir Khan outside saying you know him." Mr. Laramie told Erik.

I took Erik's outstreched hand and he helped me onto my feet. "Let him in and please knock next time, Mr. Laramie." Erik told him. Mr. Laramie nodded and cleared his throat. "Um...I know it's not my buisness, but just so I know I hadn't assumed the wrong thing...what actually did I walk into?" Heasked.

"We just fell, Mr. Laramie." I assured him. He nodded and walked off. "Uh...I'm gonna go see what Nadir wants." Erik said sheepishly. I nodded and he bolted out the drawing room. I blinked and raised an eyebrow. What did I do? I sighed and shook my head. I slipped out of the drawing room and headed to the library.

XxX

I bit my lip as I looked at Erik as he was writting something in his study. After a lot of thought I figured the emotion in Erik's eyes were probably desire mixed with confusion, so I came to a conclusion on how to solve it. I knocked on the door lightly and Erik looked up from what he was doing. He looked at me curiously. "Hope, what is it?" He asked.

I sighed and looked down. "Erik, please don't jump to conclusions, but I think it would be best if you know...we didn't have any physical contact with each other." I said hesitantly. I looked up to see he was looking at me with a confused hurt look.

"It's not because of you I swear. It's just...ever since last month I noticed you would look at me with this weird emotion in your eyes and I wasn't sure what it was. However, I came to a conclusion that it's probably desire mixed with confusion so I felt the best way to solve it is if we don't have physical contact with each other." I explained. He sighed and nodded, but I noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

I bit my lip. "I doubt this will really help but...I love you still. I'm just doing this so you can sort your feelings out better. That's all." I assured him. He nodded and got up from his seat. He walked over to me and I looked at him confused. "Can I at least have one last hug?" He asked. I smiled sadly and nodded.

He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly. The smell of Erik's cologne filled my nose and I felt my eyes water. I didn't like this idea but I saw no other way to solve this. He sighed heavily and pulled away, I noticed with great reluctance. "Night, Erik." I whispered. He nodded. "Night, Hope. Sleep well, mon petite cabinda." He told me. I nodded and left his study. I headed up the spiral marble staircase and bumped into someone. "Oops! Sorry, Hope!" Nadir apologized. I looked up and his dark brown eyes widened. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

I sighed heavily and looked down. "I'll talk about it in the library." I told him. He nodded and followed me down the stairs. Sarah passed by and looked at me concerned. "Anything wrong, Miss. Hope?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, but can I have a bottle of brandy and a glass?" I asked. She looked at me surprised but nodded. "I'll be in the library with Monsieur Khan." I told her. She nodded and walked off.

"Whatever is bothering must be pretty bad if you want to resort to alcohol again. At least you're not going to drink Absinthe." He teased light heartedly. I grimaced at the memory of the taste of that drink. "However, I thought Erik banned you from drinking alcohol." Nadir said matter-of-factly. "I'm twenty years old. If Erik has a problem with it he can take it up with me." I told him and opened the library door for him. He slipped inside and I followed closely behind. I noticed Sarah had already dropped off the brandy bottle and a glass for me to drink it with. I sat down on the velvet divan and fixed me a glass.

I drank it down and grimaced at the burning in my throat. "So what's wrong?" Nadir asked as he took a seat in a high armchair. I sighed and looked at him. "I told Erik that we cannot have any physical contact. Like hugs and patting shoulder." I clarified when I saw his dark cheeks redden a bit. He nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Any reason as to why?" He asked. I fixed me another glass and took another drink. "For the last month there has been this emotion in Erik's eyes I wasn't sure what it was. However today I came to a conclusion it's probably desire mixed with confusion." I explained.

He blinked. "Then why are you upset?" He asked. "Because I am in love with him, Nadir, and I am not happy that I won't get to have any physical contact with the man I love! I know it's going to drive me insane, but until Erik sort his feelings out for me...there is to be no physical contact." I told him. I fixed another glass and took a drink. I was starting to feel a bit tipsy. "I take it Erik was also upset?" He asked. I fixed another glass and took a gulp. "Yeperonies!" I hiccupped. Nadir took the glass away. "I think you had enough for one night, Hope." He told me. I glared at him and grabbed the brandy bottle.

He sighed heavily and I took a swig from the bottle. I swore the room was spinning and I took another swig of the bottle. "Nadir, stop spinning the divan." I slurred. Nadir took the brandy bottle away and sighed. "You had enough to drink." He told me. "Thut up, you boring old fart!" I whined.


	43. Chapter 43

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

I groaned as I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I thought I told you that you were banned from alcohol?" Erik asked. "Not now, Erik, I'm having one of the world's most terrible hangovers. Can you just scold me later when my head doesn't feel like it's going to split in two?" I pleaded. I heard him sigh. I heard him walk across the room and I heard him close the curtains.

I opened my eyes to see the room was a bit dark now which helped. I looked over to see Erik leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look pleased one bit and I had a pretty good guess it had to do with the fact I went behind his back and got drunk. "Thank you." I mumbled. Erik sighed heavily and he walked over to me. He pulled out a small bottle and sat it down on the table beside the divan.

"This should help your hangover." He told me. I sat up slowly and grabbed the bottle. I removed the small stopper and looked at him curiously. "Do I drink all of this?" I asked. He nodded. I nodded and took a swig. I made a face and Erik smirked a little.

"I still haven't figured how to make that tonic taste better. Sorry about that." He told me. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "No it's fine. I should have learned my lesson the first time to listen to Nadir." I grumbled. Erik chuckled a little. I glared at him playfully and took another swig of the foul tasting tonic.

"Speaking of which, he mentioned that you said if I have a problem with the fact you went behind my back and got drunk I should take it up to you." He told me. I felt the blood drain a little in my face and inwardly curse Nadir for throwing me to the sharks.

I took another swig to avoid speaking. I could feel the tonic was already taking affect and I was kinda relieved about that, because I doubt I'd be able to face Erik when he is in a bad mood while feeling the affects of a hangover.

"Hope, you seriously have a bad habit about playing with fire. You know that?" He asked darkly. I set the empty bottle back on the table and looked up at him as I leaned back against the divan and crossed my arms over my chest.

He still had that unpleased look on his face but I could also see concern in his eyes. I smiled coyly and he raised his visble eyebrow. "But playing with fire is fun. You get to roast marhmellows or make a camp fire and tell scary stories." I teased.

He shook his head and chuckled and I saw the unpleased look on his face fade away. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled. I shrugged and got up. "I know for one thing you are going to let me be able to get out of the library so I can go to my room and take a bath." I told him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Breakfast will probably be ready when you're done, so head over to the dinning room." He told me. I nodded and smiled at him. I hurried out of the library and headed over to the spiral marble staircase. I headed to over to my room and slipped inside. Sarah steppe out of the washroom and she jumped when she saw me.

"Miss. Hope, you scared me! I just finished getting your bath ready." She told me. I nodded and she slipped out of the room. I headed into the washroom and was grateful she made sure the bath water was warm.

After my bath I quickly dried off and I raised an eyebrow as I went through my armoie to grab my clothes. Did I seriously forget to wash my trousers? I sighed and looked at the rope that was to summon one of the maids as I realized what I was going to have to wear instead. I pulled on the rope and after a few minutes I heard my door open.

"You called, Miss. Hope?" Judy-one of the other maids-asked. I blushed a little and looked at the middle age woman. "Can you help me by any chance get changed?" I asked sheepishly. She smiled and nodded. "May I give a suggeston on what you should wear?" She asked.

XxX

I hesitated to open the door and took a deep breath. If Erik or Nadir make one comment about the fact I'm wearing a bloody dress I'll be going at their throats. I was about to open the door when I heard Nadir and Erik arguing with each other in what I'm asssumng was Persian.

I opened the door and slipped inside the dinning room. Erik stopped in mid sentence and looked at me with wide eyes. He blinked and quickly rose from his seat and pulled back the chair that was next to him for me.

I headed over to him and I noticed he was looking at me with the same emotion that I had decided to conclude was desire and confusion and I ducked my head as I took a seat in the chair he pulled back. He pulled my chair back in for me and returned to his seat.

"Hope, you-" "Make one wrong bloody comment about the fact I'm wearng a bloody dress and I'll show you Hell hath no fury compared to my scorn." I hissed, interrupting Erik. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I was going to say you look lovely." He chuckled. I blushed brightly from both the compliment and my embarrassment.

"Thank you." I mumbled sheepishly. He was still looking at me with that emotion in his eyes and I swore I saw Nadir trying to stiffle a chuckle. What does that Persian know that I don't know?!


	44. Chapter 44

**I'll go ahead and be nice and tell my lovely readers they should move all breakable objects away from them and keep their computer or mobile device at a safe distance. You'll thank me later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

I was passing by Erik's study when I heard something slam against his desk. I jumped and hid by the doorway while making sure neither Erik nor Nadir can see me. "I can't bloody take it, Nadir! This is driving me insane!" Erk growled in frustration. I raised an eyebrow. "Erik, you might want to calm down before you snap your desk in half." Nadir suggested. I heard Erik sigh out of frustration.

"Now come on it has only been a day since she said you both can't have physical contact." Nadir told him. "I know that, but I can't bloody take it anymore! I don't get it! I don't feel desire or confusion when I look at her so why does she think it's that?" Erik growled in frustration.

My eyes widen and I inwardly kicked myself for just assuming without asking Erik what's going. "Well what do you feel when you do look at her?" Nadir asked. I quickly left when I got a scolding look from Mr. Laramie, and headed outside. I was grateful Sarah manage to wash all my trousers yesterday evening and she had to tell me to stop thanking her.

I couldn't stand wearing a dress and I only wore the dress all day yesterday for the sake of Judy. She was so proud of herself to get me in a dress that I didn't have the heart to get out of it till it was time for me to get dressed for bed.

I eyed a sycamore tree and wondered how high it was. Eh one way to find out. I rolled up my shirt sleeves and jumped up to grab the closest branch. I kept jumping as I tried to grab the branch and I finally managed to grab it. Once I had a good grip on the branch I hoisted myself up onto the branch and staddled the branch.

I leaned back against the trunk and I heard Erik shouting something. I must have been jumping for this branch longer than I hope I was. I looked over to see Erik and Nadir heading over to me. "Hope, you better be careful." Erik told me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yes, _mom_." I said sarcastically and started climbing up the sycamore.

I could hear Nadir chuckling and I looked down to see Erik glaring at a still laughing Nadir and smiled. I climbed onto a branch and sat down on it. I watched as Erik shook his head and looked back up at me. His blue green eyes were filled with concern and that one emotion I guess I was wrong about.

What the bloody hell is that emotion? It's like my heart knows what it is becasue everytime I see it my heart stutters.

"Hope, come on down before Erik has a heart attack at a young age." Nadir called. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Can both of you stop being boring old farts for once? I am twenty years old? I don't need someone to try and raise me." I called as I started climbing down. i heard an unsettling snap and before I could react I was falling down from the tree.

I screamed and landed in a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Erik staring at me with extreme concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You know what...I think I'm gonna avoid climbing trees for a while." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And yes I'm alright. Thanks for catching me." I mumbled. He sighed in relief and set me back down onto my feet. I reluctantly letted him go. "Well then now that you know why us boring old farts say things for a reason let's head back inside before you change your mind and climb another tree." Nadir suggested, obviously trying to prevent any awkwardness.

I smirked and looked up at Erik. "I just realized something. You didn't deny being a boring old fart." I teased. Erik groaned and glared at me playfully. "Well sorry if I was extremely concerned about your well being, and I am not an old fart. How many times do I have to remind you that I'm four years older than you? That means I'm twenty four. That doesn't mean I'm an old fart." He argued.

I giggled and smirked. "Ah but you didn't deny being borning." I teased. "Oh really?" He asked mischivieously. I saw a mischiveious glint in his eyes and I slowly backed away. "Erik, what are you thinking on doing? Nadir..." I called hesitantly. Nadir just smirked and ran off. "Nadir!" I called. Erik smirked and I spun around and ran for it.

Erik chased after me throughout the garden and he was catching up to me. I quickly ran back to the tree lined path and ran around the trees. I managed to lose him and I quickly ran to the rose garden. I quickly hid behind one of the tall rose bushes and sighed in relief.

I poked my head out from the rose bush to see if he was anywhere near by. "Looking for somebody?" Erik asked casually from behind. I yelped and scrambled onto my feet. I looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Nope. Just enjoying the view." I said innocently as I stepped around the rose bush.

Erik chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Really cause it looks like you're trying to get away from me." He told me as he walked closer to me, his blue green eyes sparkled with amusement and that bloody emotion I need to figure out. I giggled and pretended to be offended.

"Moi? Why I never! I wouldn't be trying to get away from you." I gasped and backed away again. "Really, and why is that you won't be trying to get away from me?" He asked as he stepped closer. I blushed a little and took another step back. "You know why." I mumbled sheepishly.

"I'm afraid not, ma cherie." He told me as he took another step closer. I suddenly felt like I was a helpless animal backing away from it's predator. Of course for some reason I was enjoying this. I knew Erik really wasn't going to hurt me, but the way he was pursuing me like this made me feel like I was his prey...willing prey at that.

I backed away again and jumped when I felt my back hit something. I looked over my shoulder to see I had backed up into a tree. I looked over at Erik and he chuckled a little. He placed both of his his hands on either side of my head and felt my heart starting to race in my chest. I blushed a little and bit my lip.

"Do you want me to wear a bloody sign that says it?"I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I just want you to say it is all, Hope." He breathed. His blue eyes were filled with longing and that bloody emotion I can't define.

I blushed a little as I felt my heart stammer and I stared into his blue green eyes. "I love you." I mumbled sheepishly. He smiled and I stare at him surprised. "I-I take it you finally sorted out your feelings for me." I stuttered.

Was it just me or is suddenly getting hot out here? Maybe I'm thinking it's getting hot out here because I'm blushing like mad!

He chuckled and nodded. "I love you as well." He told me. I released a pent up breath I had no idea I was holding and grinned. He smiled back and leant close, delicately finding my lips with his. Holy cow! I swore in my head fireworks were going off like Fourth of July. His lips, oddly textured as they were, moved against mine with such delieberate ease, creating a soul consuming adortion as if the kiss aalone was a prayer.

I felt myself longing for more as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I responded to his kiss and he pulled away a little and looked at me surprised. I blushed and smiled at him. The surprised look quickly disappeared and he kissed me again, leaving me breathless. We pulled away again when we heard someone coming. "I take it I once again have bad timng?" Mr. Laramie asked. "It appears so, Mr. Laramie." Erik sighed.

He backed away from me and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked. "I was just letting you know, Master Destler, that supper is ready." He told us and walked off quickly. Erik sighed and looked over at me. "Shall we?" He asked as he offered me his arm. I grinned and took his offered arm. "As long as you don't get any ideas about punjabbing poor Mr. Laramie." I teased. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"Well who's the boring old fart now?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a boring old fart. I'm four years younger than you and I'm pretty sure I did just climb a tree not that long ago." I reminded him. He groaned. "Don't remind me." He grumbled. I stiffled a laugh.


	45. Chapter 45

**I know...I know...about bloody time the two hooked up! Now I hope you guys did heed my advice and move all nearby breakables away from you and keep your mobile device or computer at a safe distance, because I am not paying any damage you guys did during your excitement. I had given you guys a fair warning.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

After a couple of weeks since Erik and I-as he would be put it-started courting offically, we found it kinda hard to have some alone time together with Nadir trying to be a chaperone. We couldn't even steal some kisses, because the Persian man wouldn't let his eyes leave us for five bloody seconds!

Erik and I finally got tired of being watched like a hawk by Nadir, and I showed Nadir that I also have one nasty temper. He suddenly for some odd reason decided he overstayed his welcome decided to leave but he promised to visit in a month for a week.

I collapsed on the couch and leaned against Erik as I let out a long exaggerated sigh. He chuckled and pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my head and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"About time he left. He was definetly earning the title of being a fly." Erik growled. I giggled and pecked his unmasked cheek. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me lovingly and I smiled in the kiss. I kissed him back just as lovingly and he tightened his arms that were around me.

There was a knock on the drawing room door and Erik and I groaned. Erik letted me go and I got off his lap. "Enter." Erik called. came in and bowed polietly. "Master Destler, Monsieur Andrews is here for you to look at some paperwork." Mr. Laramie annoucned. Erik sighed and nodded. "Bring him to my study." Erik told him.

He nodded and left. "I'll be in the library while you handle the paperwork." I told him. He nodded and got up. He held his hands out and helped me up. He kissed my forehead and looked at me. "I love you." He reminded me. I grinned and pecked his cheek. "I love you, too." I told him.

He left the room and I headed to the library. I grabbed a book and curled up in the high armchair. I opened the book and started reading. After a couple of pages I heard the door open. I cocked an eyebrow. That was to quick for Erik to handle the paperwork. Erik would have been reading and studying the paperwork thoroughly which usually takes him an hour and I know it doesn't take me an hour to read two pages.

"Ah, there is the lovely Mademoiselle Mathews!" Monsieur Andrews gasped. "I'm flattered now if I were you, Monsieur-" "Call me Richard, my dear." He told me. "Monsieur Andrews, I suggest you leave the library before Erik decides to _personally_ escort you out of our house." I said icily. I'm going to ignore the coincidence in the fact he has the same first and last name as my ex boyfriend.

"Come now, my dear-" "Call me that one more time and I'll grab the letter opener that is next to me and shove it up your arse. Damn the fact you're Erik's boss!" I snapped. The book was taken out of my hand and I glared up at Monsieur Andrews. He smirked coyly. "I like feisty." He purred. I was about to say something but I before I could I sensed a very omnious presence in the room

"Obviously you didn't hear me the last time, Monsieur." Erik growled. I looked over at the doorway to see Erik with burning anger in his blue green eyes. Monsieur Andrews paled a bit. "I-It's not like you're courting her or something." He stuttered. "Actually he is." I told him. He paled a bit more and he moved away from me.

He handed me back my book and tried to move around Erik. Erik grabbed his arm and glared at him. "Let me _personally_ show you out, Monsieur." Erik hissed and dragged Monsieur Andrews away. "Be careful, mi fantasma!" I called after him.

I got up and and headed to the entryway to make sure Erik doesn't do anything rash to his boss. I leaned against the stair rails and watched as Erik shoved Monsieur Andrews out the door and slammed it shut. "I'm sorry for the next foolish man who tries to pursue you." Mr. Laramie whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement and Erik walked over to me, his blue green eyes were soft and gentle as if he didn't just basically threaten his boss. He pulled me into his arms and raised an eyebrow. "My Phantom? Really, Hope?" He teased.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What? I thought it was suiting." I said defensively. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Alright, mon petite ange feisty." He chuckled. Mr. Laramie chuckled and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Where in the world did you come up with the idea that I was feisty?" I asked.

Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head. He kissed me lovingly and I kissed him back just as lovingly. He pulled away gently and I raised an eyebrow. "Can you seriously tell me how I'm feisty?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head. "It's a long list, mon amour." He warned. "Well then we have at least an hour or two before supper, and I'm pretty sure we can sit in the library while you tell me." I told him.

"It's a very long list." Erik corrected himself. "Again we have an hour or two before supper and I'm pretty sure you can squeeze in a few during supper." I told him. Mr. Laramie chuckled and Erik and I looked at him. He stiffened and looked around frantically. "I think I hear Judy calling for me." He said hurriedly and left.


	46. Chapter 46

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

Appraently Erik has to come to a company party to celebrate their newest member who is already surpassing all expectations. Erik wanted me to come as well, saying he would be rubbing it in to the world that even a beautiful woman can love a demon as himself. Of course he earned a scolding for calling himself a demon.

Now I know why he says I'm feisty!

Judy had picked out a iridescent dark green two piece taffeta and lace, bustle ball gown. It had black lace fabric overlaying the dark green taffeta skirt and black beaded edgings and a low neck line. She found a matching iridescent dark green ribbon with black beaded edgings and had tied it around my neck.

I clung to the stair railing as I was finding it hard to breathe in my corset, because Judy more than likely had tightened the laces a bit too much. I knew I was feeling like she had tightened it a bit too much, but I had just shrugged it off.

Now I regret doing that because I'm having issues breathing!

I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder and I looked up to seeing Erik looking at me with concerned blue green eyes. He wore one of his black evening suits with a dark grey cravat and his white mask. "What's wrong? You look like you're having issues breathing." He commented. "I...am!"I gasped. He nodded and grabbed my hand.

He led me back upstairs to my room and pulled me inside with him. "Turn around and I'll loosen the corset." He told me. I blushed brightly and looked at him like he was insane. "Come on, Hope. It's not like it's the first time I had to loosen your corset for you." He sighed.

He does have a point. I sighed in defeat and headed to my bed and turned my back to him. He came over behind me and undid the laces to my dress and I gripped the post. I blushed as I felt his fingers loosening my corset and then tieing back up my corset and dress. "Better?" He asked. I sighed in relief when I could breath right and nodded. "Much better." I breathed.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You look exquiste by the way...I'm now afraid to take you, because all the men will be trying to steal you away." He whispered in my ear. I shivered a little for some reason and looked over my shoulder. "Well then I guess I'm gonna have to stay by your side to prevent that then." I told him.

He chuckled and hugged me tightly from behind. "I like the sound of that." He chuckled and letted me go. I grinned and he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He asked.

XxX

"Ah, so you're the new architect! It's a pleasure to meet you." A friendly portly elderly gentleman told Erik as he held out his hand. Erik took his hand hesitantly then shaking hands with him. "It's a pleasure to be here. My name is Erik Destler." Erik introduced himself. I squeezed his arm a little to let him know he's doing fine when I felt his arm tense a little.

"Reginald Thompson, Mr. Destler, and this is my lovely wife Colltee." Monsieur Thompson introduced himself and the elderly woman who had laugh lines. She smiled at Erik and he took her hand polietly and gave a chaste kiss. "And who is this young lady that is with you?" Madame Thompson asked curiously when she noticed me.

"My name is Hope Mathews, Madame." I told her polietly, while silently thanking the two and a half years of living here to catch on how to behave like a proper woman from the 1890s. I could hear an orchestra playing and I noticed a lot of people dancing happily. I think they should have specified when they said party they meant a ball or something.

Madame Thompson's eyes lit up and she tugged on her husbands arm. "Reginald, they're playing our song!" She gasped. Monsieur Thompson chuckled and nodded. "It's very nice meeting, Mr. Destler, Miss. Mathews." He told us before escorting his wife to the dance floor. "I say he's a bit overly friendly." I teased. Erik letted out a pent up breath and nodded.

"I'm just amazed he and his wife weren't staring at the mask." He admitted. I squeezed his arm gently and Monsieur Andrews came over. I felt Erik stiffen and I saw a dark look in his eyes. "Monsieur Erik, I'm grateful you arrived and I'm very pleased to see you,Mademoiselle Mathews." He told me as he took my hand. I yanked my hand away and glared at him.

"Well I know I'm not happy to see you especially after your little brazen move the other day." I hissed. "Temper, temper. I'm just trying to be polite." He told me. "Darling, who are these people?" A timid looking girl with light blonde hair and brown doe eyes walked up and intertwined her fingers with Monsieur Andrews'.

I noticed she was wearing a diamnond ring on her ring finger and I gave him a look that told him he was busted. How ironic that this Richard was trying to cheat on his fiance or wife-and was hidding his wedding ring.

Erik seemed to have caught it as well. "This is my new architect, Erik Destler, and his friend, Hope Mathews." He introduced us. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Richard's fiance, Abigal." She told us.

She looked at Erik and me and grinned. "Are you two engaged?" She asked. Erik seemed taken aback by her suddeness. Monsieur Andrews was about to answer as he shook his head but I gave him a terrifying death glare that shutted him up. "No we're courting. "I answered.

She grinned and took my hand. "Here let's let the gentlemen speak while us ladies speak." She told me and pulled me away from Erik. I looked at him alarmed and he gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and let Abigal drag me away from Erik to wherever the other woman are. "Monsieur Destler looks like a very handsome gentleman. Although, do you know why he wears a mask?" She asked."I do, but I will not tell you. It's not my place to speak." I told her firmly. She nodded and looked at me.

"I apologize from my suddeness. It's just the way he was looking at you and was glaring at every eligible bachelor who looked at you. I even saw how you looked at him and how you seemed to be happy to be by his side. I thought you two were engaged." She admitted. I blushed a little and looked down in embarrassment.


	47. Chapter 47

**For the songs I had in mind for the dance it would be Sleeping Beauty Waltz(there is an actual song called that. It's basically Once Upon a Dream Waltz version) and Swan Lake Waltz - Tchaikovsky (at 0:25)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

I was bored out of my mind! All of these girls were talking nothing about how handsome the men in the room were, or about their fiances or husbands, and my least favoirte subject...shopping.

"Excuse me, mademoissle." a timid male voice spoke up from behind me. I looked over my shoudler to see a scrawny man who had to be at least two years younger than me with chestnut hair and light green eyes wearing a dark grey evening suit. "I was wondering if I may have this dance?" He asked.

All the girls in the room giggled. Oh please!

"I'm sorry but no." I told him. I saw Erik coming up from behind the boy. "Besides I'm being courted and the person I'm courting with is actually heading your way." I warned. He spun around and was face to face with Erik's cold blue green eyes. "That and she promised me this dance." He told him and gently took my hand and pulled me away from the scrawny boy and the girls.

They were starting to play a slow and sweet waltz as Erik pulled me onto the dance floor. I placed a hand on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me very close to him. He tightened his hold on my other hand and my waist, both his arm and hand had a gentle yet possesive grip on me.

"So apparently Monsieur Andrews has a fiance and he has been trying to pursue you? I feel sorry for the girl." He told me. "I tried to tell her but she must have decided to take it the wrong way and accuse me of trying to go after him." I told him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I guess she wishes to remain blissfully oblivious." He grumbled. I sighed and shook my head. "What is with these 19th century women choosing to be naive?" I whispered. He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "I have no idea." He told me.

I leaned in closer to him and smiled at him. "Well it's a shame they're naive, because they won't get to find amazing men like you." I told him sincerly. He rolled his eyes but he pulled me closer to him. "You handled that comment about us being engaged pretty well." He commented. I shrugged and smiled. "Well someone had to clear things up." I told him.

He pulled me away a little and spun me around. He pulled me back into his arms and I giggled. He smirked and held me closer to him. He leaned into my ear and kissed my cheek. "Je t'aime, mon bel ange." He whispered in my ear.

I'm going to guess he said he loved me and called me his beautiful angel.

"I love you too, my dark angel." I whispered. "I see you're learning quickly."He chuckled. I blinked. I guessed right?! "I honestly just guessed what you just said." I admitted sheepishly. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Might wanna be careful next time you guess on what I said. You might get yourself into trouble." He warned.

I smiled and pecked his lips. "I'll heed your warning." I assured him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. Once the song ended and we applauded to the orchesta I saw Monsieur Andrews making his way towards us. The orchestra started playing again and Erik immedately started waltzing.

"Don't worry I had heard him coming. Besides I'm planning on not sharing you for any of the dances." He told me. I grinned and pecked his cheek. "I like that idea very much." I told him. He smirked and held me closer. "Well that's good because you weren't going to have a say in the matter." He told me.

"I still wouldn't have complained. I love having you as a dance partner." I told him. His blue green eyes softened and he kissed my forhead. He spun me around as the music started picking up pace and and he managed to keep up with the fast music.

"By the way I have always been curious. How did you learn how to dance?" I asked. He spun me around again and held me close. "My mother made sure to drive into my head how to dance and other things." He told me.

His eyes darkned when he mentioned his mother. "Erik, is it sad if I want to hunt down your mother and go at her throat for hurting you?" I asked. His eyes widened and then softened. "No it isn't, because that's how you are, mon amour." He told me.

He shook his head with a smile. "Have I told you that I love you?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. "But I don't mind hearing it again." I giggled. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "Je t'aime tellement, mon ange guerrier magnifique!" He told me in French. "I love you, too." I whispered.

**Yeah I know short chapter...sorry about that! I was trying to avoid it being a short chapter, but apparently no matter how hard I tried it still ended up being a short chapter. Dang it!**


	48. Chapter 48

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...or possesive Erik. **

**Reminder: Hope singing italics(it's a very little scene)**

**Possieve Erik needs to learn to take it down a notch or two. It's not like Hope is going to run off to another man! The poor girl has been in love with Erik for two and a half bloody years while he was chasing after Christine! I doubt the girl is going to run off for another man when she finally got the guy. She's happy as a lark with being courted by Erik. **

**All in favor of Erik needing to take his posseiveness down a couple of notches say aye!**

**Erik: You're conspiring against me?!**

**Me: Don't Punjab me! I'm writting here! _**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies while I try to be the voice of reason before I get Punjabbed! 0.0'**

The next day Erik was basically trapped in his study with all the designs and paperwork Monsieur Andrews gave him before we left the party. I was curled up in the high armchair with _A Tale of Two Cities_ and I was well engrossed in the book.

I jumped at the sound of the door knocking and I looked around confused then blushed out of embarrassment.

"Uh...enter!"I called. Mr. Laramie came in and bowed polietly. "Miss. Hope, there is a young lady by the name of Christine Daae. She claims she knows you." He told me. I nodded and got up. "I'll speak to her." I told him. I set the book down on the table by the high armchair and headed to the front door.

I opened the door and I raised an eyebrow to see it was indeed Christine. How did she find us? "Hi, Christine, um...how did you find me?" I asked. "I saw you last night with _him_ and I kinda followed you here. I wanted to speak to you." She explained.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder to see Mr. Laramie giving Christine a look as though she had two heads. "Mr. Laramie, I'll be out in the garden with Christine for a moment." I told him. He nodded. "I'll make sure to tell, Master Destler, when he is done with his work." He told me.

"Oh and make sure he doesn't go in the garden until I come back inside." I told him. I don't know how Erik will react when he sees Christine again, but I sure as hell wasn't going to find out the hard way.

I closed the door behind me and looked at Christine. She was looking at me confused. "Who is Monsieur Destler?" She asked. "Come on let's head to the garden." I told her, trying to avoid the topic. She nodded and followed me into the rose garden. "So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Oh yes! I was wondering if you and the Opera Ghost are courting. If not then I was wondering if I could see him. I kinda want to make sure I made the right descion last month before I marry Raoul tomorrow." She told me.

I felt the blood in my face drain a bit and I knew why. This may turn into _Love Never Dies_ if I don't do something here!

"First of all, he does have a name. Second of all, yes we are courting and so far quite happy about it. Third of all, the only thing you did on that day was basically tell me to go and try and confess to him again so and your girly hair Vicomte can get out of there. Finally, if I recall right he asked you and the Vicomte to _forget_ him and what he has done. Also if you saw me yesterday with him at the party don't you think you would have noticed we were in some sort of romantic relationship?" I asked icily.

She blinked then blushed, probably out of shame. "I'm sorry, I really didn't think about that. I guess you're right. Althoguh, you didn't have to be so cold towards me." She mumbled. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

"Well how would you feel if some girl who Raoul once was chasing come up to you and asked you all of this?" I asked. She clenched her jaw at the thought. "Point taken." She mumbled. She sighed and looked down.

"Well I guess that's all I wanted to talk to you about...so who is Monsieur Destler?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'll give you a hint. _He's there...the Phantom of the Opera...is there...the Phantom of the Opera._" I sang. Her eyes widen. "Where did you hear that?" She gasped.

Whoopsie...I made a slip again! Quick cover it up!

"Woman, I heard you all the way from the house below the opera house! Those tunnels have a lot of acoustics. I heard the whole duet!" I exasperated. She blushed. "So does that answer your question on who is Monsieur Destler?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"I guess I should have thought of that. However, don't you think it's a bit improper for a couple who are courting to be living together?" She asked. I shrugged. "Where I'm from it's normal." I told her. "That's scandalous!" She gasped. I laughed and she looked at me as though I had two heads.

"I should get going before I hear more scandalous things that you Americans do." She grumbled and walked off. I smirked mischievously. "Oh come on, Christine! It's not that bad! I haven't even told you how high the women's skirts are!" I called after her. "I don't want to know!" She called and I watched as she headed to the front of the house. I bursted out laughing and headed over to the terrace.

Her face was so priceless!

My laughing managed to die down to giggles when I reached the terrace and I saw Erik leaning against the doorway- his hip lazily resting against the door frame as a small amused smile upon his lips with his arms crossed over his chest with his ankles crossed casually.

"I see that you enjoyed yourself." He chuckled. I managed to stop giggling and I gave an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms. "I think you have offically earned the title of being insane in Chrisitine's book." He chuckled.

My eyes widen. He saw her?! I guess I should have known Mr. Laramie wouldn't put up much of a fight when it comes to Erik. "When did you see her?" I asked. "I saw her and you walking into the garden." He told me. "You're not thinking about chasing after her now are you?" I asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "No I'm not," he had a mischievious glint in his eyes, "but I am thinking about doing this." He told me and kissed me lovingly, erasing all my fears about him running after Christine. I smiled in the kiss and returned the kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

**Haha poor Christine is going to be in great need of thearpy after **_**that**_**! I think Hope enjoyed that a bit too much...and sadly I did as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

"I take it you got all that work done?" I asked as I leaned against Erik's chest as he played with my hair. "I worked on it the second we got back home from the party last night." He told me and kissed my head. I tilted my head back so I could look at him curiously. We had the library closed and Erik was maskless.

It did take me a while to remind him his deformity didn't bother me, and I still love him with or without his mask. He finally gave in after I carefully removed his mask and kissed his marred cheek. I promised to give it back to him if someone knocks on the door or we are going to leave the library.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as the answer was obvious. "That way I can spend more time with you." He told me. I smiled warmly, feeling touched he did that so he can be with me, but then I gave him a scolding look. "Did you get _any_ sleep?" I asked. He chuckled. "A little." He answered. I stared at him intently to see if he was lying and smiled a little when I saw he wasn't.

"Alright, but you better get more sleep tonight." I told him. He chuckled and kissed me tenderly. He pulled away before I could kiss him back and he smirked at my pout. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into him.

He went back to playing with my hair and I went back to reading my book. He shifted under me a bit and I felt him rest his chin on my head as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I want to have a wife like everybody else and to be able to take her out on a stroll on Sundays." He told me suddenly.

Is he trying to bring up the subject of marriage?

Wow 19th century men are _fast_ then! We've only been courting for a month. I wonder what spurred this thought on.

I blinked and looked up at him. "Well I would like to have a husband who will protect me and love me." I admitted. I'm not sure if it's natural to have a talk about marriage, especially this soon, but I felt pretty comfortable about having this conversation with Erik.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and nodded. I looked at him curiously. "So how many kids would you like having?" I asked. He stiffened. "I don't really want a child of mine to have the same fate as I did." He told me. I shifted a little so I could look at him with out cranning my neck.

"Then let's say hypothetically if I was your wife and I just gave birth to one of your childeren and the child happened to have your deformity and I still loved them and went anybody's throat who dare even give a disgusted look or even dare try to harm them would you change your mind then?" I asked. His eyes watered and he craddled my cheek in his hand. I leaned into his palm and looked at him curiously.

He cleared his throat. "Probably." He admitted with a small smile. I smiled at him and turned my head so I could kiss his palm. "By any chance what brought you wanting to talk about marriage?" I asked. "No reason." He assured me. I saw a small mischievious glint in his eyes, but I shrugged it off.

"If you say so." I mumbled and went back to my book.

"Besides why are you even asking me why I brought it up? I recall you telling me when you were sixteen that you want a small and simple wedding and you also wanted a simple ring." He reminded me. I blushed brightly.

He still remembered that?!

"I still do." I admitted. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Je t'aime, mon bel ange. je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi."He whispered in my ear. I shivered a little and looked up at him and I felt my heart stutter at his words.

"I love you, too. Also can you _please_ at least start teaching me French, because I have no bloody idea what you are saying to me!" I whined. He chuckled and held me closer. "I don't know. I find it adorable when you are like this." He teased and nuzzled his face into my hair.

I tried my best to keep my fake pout on my lips, trying to fight back the smile. "So you like it when I'm whinning? I see how it is." I teased. He kissed my pouting lips and I kissed him back lovingly. He pulled away gently and I smiled.

"Not really, but it doesn't help that you look adorable doing it." He admitted. I glared at him playfully. "Flattery isn't going to get you out of this one, Erik." I warned. "In that case it's time for Plan B." He told me and kissed me deeply. I returned the kiss as I letted go of the book to wrap my arms around his neck.

I pulled away gently when I was in need of some air and blushed a little. "Still didn't get out of it, but I enjoyed your effort." I admitted sheepishly. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I guess Plan B is going back to the drawing board." He teased. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Or leave Plan B alone and just come up with a Plan C, though I doubt it will work." I told him. He smirked mischievously. "You may never know." He told me.

***gasp* Is he thinking about popping the question or is he seeing if he wants to take that step with Hope?!**

**Oh wait...I know the answer! BWHAHAHAHA! You are all are just going to have to keep reading to find out. }:)**


	50. Chapter 50

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera...trust me. If I did own PotO I would have made sure my fellow E/C shippers would have gotten the ending we all wanted. Raoul can just go hook up with Meg or some other girl.**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies!**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder and I moaned in protest. I want to sleep not be woken up by someone! "Miss. Hope, you need to wake up." Sarah told me. I sighed and opened one eye to look at her. "What time is it?" I yawned. "It's six in the morning. Monsieur Khan is here and he wants to take you into the city today." She told me as she flung the curtains open, and I saw the sun was just barely starting to rise. "Tell him I'mnot getting up at this _unholy_ hour." I groaned and hid under the covers.

Obviously she wasn't going to let me sleep, because she yanked back the covers. "It's not that bad, Miss. Hope, to be up this early." She told me. I sighed and sat up. "Can I have at least a moment of privacy?" I pleaded. She nodded and left the room. I got out of my bed and slipped on my black dressing down over my silk black nightgown with a low neck line.

I'll just see if I can sleep in Erik's room, because no one will dare wake him up unless they want to face his wrath. If he'd let me then I could probably squeeze in an hour or two of sleep. I slipped out of my room and tip toed to the his bedroom, which was right next door to mine, and knocked on the door lightly.

I heard Erik groan and utter some colorful words, and I letted out a yawn, already feeling more tired. "What?!" He snapped on the other side of the door, causing me to jump a little and wake me up a bit. "It's just me, Erik. I'm being forced to wake up at this awful hour and I was wondering if I could just sleep with you so I can get at least a couple of more hours of sleep." I told him.

The door opened and I yelped as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his room. He closed the door and I noticed how dark it was in the room, making it hard to see things. "Why are being force to be up at this unholy hour?" He yawned. "Nadir apparently is here now and he wanted to take me into the city." I said sleepily.

**(Man all this yawning is making **_**me**_** yawn for real and I had a healthy eight hours of sleep!)**

"Alright you can sleep in here, and if anyone has a problem with the fact you're still sleeping they're going to deal wth me." He growled. I nodded. "Can you sleep with me in your bed then?" I asked. He was silent for a moment. "It's not really proper, Hope." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently so is an unmarried man and woman who are in a form of a romantic relationship livng under the same roof." I pointed out. I yelped ad I was suddenly yanked up into his arms and he chuckled. "Well then I guess properness be damned." He chuckled and I letted him carry me to wherever his bed is. He laid me down on the soft mattress and I scooted over for him.

He pulled the blankets over my shoulder and I felt him lay down next to me on top of the blankets. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me from behind. I yawned and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my head and I smiled. I drifted off to sleep after a couple of minutes.

I woke up again when Erik was gently shaking my shoulders. "Come on, love. You need to wake up. It's almost ten in the morning." He cooed in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Erik was almost ready for the day and was wearing his half white mask and his black wig. All he needed was his coat and carvat and he'd be ready for the day.

I sighed heavily and climbed out of his bed. Now that there was a more sunlight I could tell that his room was painted a dark grey and a lot of the furniture in his room was black. The fireplace was made of a dark wood, proabably mahogony.

Erik gently nudged me over to the door. "Come on, Hope, Nadir isn't a very patient man when it comes to things he has planned." He told me. I nodded and pecked his unmasked cheek. "I love you, and thank you for letting me get some sleep." I told him. He chuckled a little and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime, love, now go get ready for the day." He told me. I nodded and scurried off to my room to hurry up and get dressed. I knew I was going to have to wear a bloody dress since everyone in Paris would know to look for a woman who dresses like a man if they wanted to find the Phantom of the Opera's acomplice, so I had to pull on the rope that would call one of the maids in.

Sarah came back in and she shook her head as if she wanted to say something but thought better of it. "What do you need assistance with, Miss. Hope?" She asked. I blushed out of embarrassment and looked down. "Can you help me with getting dressed?" I asked sheepishly.

I'm still not use to the whole having maids and butlers thing, and I find it embarrassing I have to ask for help with getting into a bloody dress and corset!

XxX

Sarah had me in a dark blue walking suit dress with a black collar and trim on the layers and black buttons and I headed downstairs. Erik and Nadir wear having a conversation in Persian and I raised an eyebrow while standing in the grand entryway. Do they just naturally slip into Persian when having a private conversation with each other?

If so that is pretty clever.

I snuck up next to Erik and wrapped my arms around his arm. He chuckled a little and I looked up at him to see he was looking down at me with an amused look in his eyes. He put his fedora on my head and tilted it so it could hide my eyes and I fake pouted. "Sorry, mon amour, but I'm not taking the risk of you getting caught." He whispered to me. Nadir raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain on the way to the city. We'll have enough time." I assured him. He nodded and headed for the door. "In that case we should hurry now, because a certain mademoislle decided to crawl into Erik's room so she could sleep more." Nadir told me. I looked up at Erik and playfully gave him a questioning look. "Then you got of a lot of explaining to do on why there was another woman in your be." I teased.

I may not be able to see his eyes well, because of his fedora, but I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "Hope, you know very well who I'm talking about." Nadir groaned. "Well sorry if I was being forced to be up at six in the morning! That is a very awful hour to be up!" I complained.

Erik chuckled and tilted my chin up gently, so I could look up at him without the fedora blocking my view. He kissed me tenderly and then pulled away before I could kiss him back. I pouted a little and letted his arm go. "I'll see you soon." I told him. He nodded and looked at Nadir seriously. He said something in Persian and Nadir nodded. "Come on, Hope." He told me.

I sighed and followed Nadir out the door. What does this man have planned in the city anyway?


	51. Chapter 51

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :3**

Once we were on the Parisan streets Nadir wanted to explore some jewerly stores claiming he needed to get a new chain for his pocket watch. Every time we went inside one he would go off and talk to an employee while I just looked around to pass time.

I noticed a beautiful ring with a silver band had two small diamands that was princess cut and a small dark blue diamond that was oval cut and I couldn't stop staring at it. It was so simple yet so beautiful that I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

"Did you find something?" Nadir asked suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him surprised. "Uh...nope! Nothing at all." I lied quickly, but I took a quick glance back at the ring. He nodded. "Shall we go?" He asked. I nodded and he opened the door for me.

"Oh! I forgot to grab my poket watch from the clerk! Just wait for me outside, Hope." He told me. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "You know what they say, Nadir, the first thing to go is your memory." I teased as I headed out of the store quickly before he could say anything.

After a moment he came back out and glared at me. "You are just as bad as Erik when it comes to harrassing me about my age." He complained. I mocked offense. "Well why I never!" I gasped. "Shall we head back? It's getting late." He told me. I nodded and followed him to where he had a carriage waiting for us.

I climbed in and Nadir climbed in behind me and sat down across from me. "So care to explain to me why you wanted to take me out into the city when we were only going to get your pocket watch fixed?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to get to know you better was all. Can't I learn more about the woman who seems to be a very positve influence in my friend's life?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes. "Pfft. I'm no positve influence when it comes to him plotting other's demise. Sometimes I throw in more ideas." I told him while giving an evil smile. He paled a bit and I snickered.

"Don't worry we haven't plotted your demise, yet unless you wanted to count the first time you and I met." I told him. He groaned and rubbed his temple. "Don't remind me." He groaned as if the memory was giving him an awful headache. I laughed and patted his hand. "Oh come on you know we were only kidding." I laughed.

He sighed and shook his head. "I wasn't so sure with the way he was glaring at me." He admitted. I rolled my eyes. "You know very well if he wasn't joking he would have done it the second he had a chance." I told him. "When I least expect it!" He added. I rolled my eyes. "Then I'll just tackle him to the ground if he tries." I told him.

"Good luck with that." He told me. He has no idea how many times I have succesfully done that.

XxX

When we got back to the house I headed straight to my room so I could get out of the dress and take a bath. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Sarah leaving my washroom. She looked up at me and curtsied. "I just finished running your bath, Miss. Hope. Would you like me to assist you getting undressed?" She asked. I nodded and she followed me into the washroom.

She assisted me out of my dress and corset and I quickly climbed into the warm bath water. She gathered the clothes off the floor and I washed my hair with soap and scented oils. Once my bath was done I dried my self off and slipped into my room.

I yelped when I saw Judy was in my room and was pulling out a red two piece taffeta bustle ball gown with black beaded edgings and a low neck line. I blinked and looked at her confused. "Monsieur Andrews is holding another company party and since Master Destler is required to come, he was hoping you would come as well." She explained.

I nodded and smiled. "Of course I'll go." I told her. She smiled and nodded. In that case let me help you get dressed." She told me. I nodded and slipped on my undergarments. She tightened my corset and then helped me into the gown. She laced it up and I slipped on some black heels and black opera length sleevelets.

I brushed out my damp hair and she put my long hair in a partial updo. "There you go! Now go on downstairs." She told me. I nodded and headed to the main staircase. Something is going on here. Whatever it is I will find out one way or another!

I saw Erik at the bottom of the stairwell with his back turned to me. I started heading down the stairs and Erik turned around. He was wearing a very nice black evening suit with a very dark crimson vest and a dark grey cravat. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. I blushed a little and he recomposed himself quickly. He held out his black gloved hand and I placed my hand in his.

"You look superb." He complimented. I blushed brightly. He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Come on. The company party is unfourtanetly is in our rose garden. Monsieur Andrews insisted on it." He sighed. I pecked his cheek and squeezed his hand. "Want me to go ahead and make him regret it?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head.

"First of all that's my job, second of all I made it clear it will only be this one time, and finally you are not leaving my side, because someone will no doubt steal you if I leave you alone for five seconds." He told me. "Well they won't be getting much luck though because I'm not leaving you." I assured him.

He smiled a little and placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles. "Shall we join everyone at the party then?" He asked. I nodded and he letted my hand go. He offered me his arm and I giggled. I took his arm and he led me over to the french doors.

**And I know everyone hates this thing called a cliffhanger...but sorry lovelies...**

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	52. Chapter 52

Hehe sorry for letting you guys suffer for so long, but I had to keep you guys in suspense cause apparently I'm too predictable, so I was trying to brush up my skills. By any chance did it work? ;)

Any who...reminder when Erik sings he is bold.

Blah blah blah...I don't own Phantom of the Opera...man these disclaimers are annoying!

Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D

I raised my eyebrow when I noticed there wasn't any music coming from outside and I looked at Erik questioningly. "They're further out in the rose garden. You're not going to be able to hear them yet." He explained. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and nodded.

He opened the French doors and led me down the terrace steps. As we headed down the tree lined path I noticed I didn't hear any people laughing or talking . Erik pulled me over to an ornate metal bench. He gestured for me to sit down and I gave him a suspicious look as I sat down. "Erik, there is no company party in the rose garden is there." I stated.

He gave an impish smile and sat down next to me. "No but there is a company party. Just not here, because I made it clear I don't want to entertain." He admitted. I nodded and cocked my head to the side. "Care to explain to me why then you lied to me about the party being here?" I asked.

He tucked a loose strand of my hair behind my ear, his impish smile never leaving his face. "Well I wanted to talk to you in the rose garden, but I am sorry for deceiving you." He apologized. I sighed and smiled at him. I leaned over and pecked his masked cheek. "There is nothing to forgive." I assured him. He sighed in relief and held my hand.

He started fidgeting a little and cleared his throat. "Merde..."He groaned. I giggled, realizing he was getting nervous about whatever it was he was going to say. "Erik, it's alright." I assured him and gave him an encouraging smile. He relaxed a little and nodded. He took a deep breath and his blue green orbs stared at me with such a tender loving gaze I swore I was going to melt into a puddle.

"Hope, from the first day we spoke to each other I knew I wanted to always protect you from the evils of the world. Then when I finally met you and I stared into your lavender eyes I knew I wanted you to stay in my life. You have been there for me through my darkest of days, you had never left my side even when I had foolishly and unknowingly hurt you. You always found ways to make me laugh and when I finally realized I had always loved you, you have showed me nothing but love, compassion, and kindness." He told me.

My eyes started to water as he slid down from the bench and onto one knee. He took both my hands in his and held them closely as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...Lead me, save me from my solitude...Say you want me with you, here beside you...Anywhere you go let me go too. Hope, that's all I ask of you.**" He sang. I managed to smile through my tears. I nodded and squeezed his hands gently. "Yes, Erik, I'll marry you." I answered.

He sighed in relief and let go my left hand. He dug in his coat pocket and he pulled out a handkerchief that obviously was wrapped around something small. He unwrapped the handkerchief and my eyes widen in surprise to see it was the ring I saw earlier in the store. He slipped it onto my ring finger and I leaned forward and cupped his face. "I love you." I chocked out and kissed him passionately.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and deepened the kiss. I yelped out of surprise when he got up, lifting me off my feet in the process, and spun me around. I was in a fit of giggles and he kissed me tenderly. "I love you so much, mon amour." He breathed. I grinned and kissed both his masked and unmasked cheek. "And I love you so much as well, mon ange noir." I breathed.

He smiled and set me down on my feet. "Shall we go to the company party?" He asked. I giggled and nodded. "Just as long as we do this thing called avoiding Monsieur Andrews...I'm about tempted to fuck up his face if he tries to pursue me again when he is bloody engaged to a very naïve sweet girl." I growled. "Alright, mon ange feisty." He told me.

He led me back into the house and we were greeted by the anxious stares of Mr. Laramie, Judy, Sarah, and Nadir. Was _everyone_ aware of what Erik was planning today, except for me?!

Erik rolled his eyes and lifted up my hand that had the engagement ring. "She said yes." He announced. They busted our cheering and Erik and I took this as our chance to slip out the front door and head to our carriage that was waiting for us in front of the doorsteps.

Erik opened the carriage door for me and helped me climb into the carriage. I sat down and he climbed in and sat down next to me. He closed the carriage and wrapped an arm around me. I smiled and kissed the corner of his jaw.

"Was everyone aware of what you were planning?" I asked. "No not everyone. Sarah and Judy didn't find out you and I were outside." He admitted. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled at him. "Well you don't think they were happy about the news were they?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Nope not all." He retorted sarcastically.


	53. Chapter 53

**Haha not only did Hope believe Monsieur Andrews had the company party in the rose garden at her and Erik's home, but also some readers as well! I take it I had succeded on my goal of trying to be predictable. :P I'm sorry for laughing, lovelies, I really I am but I just couldn't help but laugh at my victory.**

**Anyways...**

**Now that they're actually going to the company party(how many bloody parties does Monsieur Andrews need to throw? Oh wait let me tell you guys. Once every month...I know that's not Erik's cup of tea but sadly he has no say, because Monsieur Andrews has more power over him at this time)let's see how that goes this time.**

**I noticed Monsieur Andrews is slowly becoming your guys's least favorite character-ladies as a fellow woman I agree with you all if it's because he's trying to go after Hope when he has a fiance-which means if you are not liking him **_**now**_** you're really going to hate him later.**

The moment Erik and I walked through the doors we were suddenly seperated by the women and men. The ladies wanted me to join them as they gossiped-someone kill me now!-while the men wanted to talk to Erik about men stuff-Erik had a look that said somebody kill him now.

Madame Thompson gasped suddeny and all of us women looked at her with concern. "Hope, when did you get engaged?!" She gasped. I blushed as all eyes were on me and Abigal jumped from her seat and rushed over to me. She grabbed my hands and dragged me over to her seat on the divan and I swore she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Is it that mysterious handsome gentleman in the desk we saw you dance with at the last party?" One of the girls asked. "Of course it is! I heard they were courting at the last party. By this time they could have gotten engaged!" Another girl scolded. "Or ended the courtship." Another girl spoke added. "Ladies, ladies! Stop your gossiping and let Hope tell us who is the lucky man that is going to marry!" Madame Thompson and Abigal called.

Once again all eyes were on me. "Yes, I am engaged to the gentleman who all of you ladies saw me dancing with at the last party. His name is Erik Destler." I explained. "When did you two get engaged?" Abigal asked. "Uh...earlier tonight." I admitted.

I cringed as they all squealed and I glanced over at the room that was across the hall to look at the drawing room where all the men where at, hoping Erik could save me from the squealing girls.

"Congradulations!" Abigal squealed and hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I mumbled. "I need to tell my husband!" Mrs. Thompson gasped and scurried out of the room. I'm not sure whether I should be mad at the elderly woman for making me the center of their gossip, or thankful for her to be going into the room where all the men are to announce it so Erik could come here and save me from these squealing girls.

"I think it's a good thing you and Monsieur Destler got engaged. I think some of these ladies were thinking about whisking him away from you." Abigal told me. I stiffened and looked around and noticed all the woman were puzzled but were trying to conceal it.

"Abigal, you said you would leave Monsieur Andrews and try to steal Monsieur Destler away from Hope." One of the timid girls spoke up. I raised an eyebrow and gave Abigal a suspicious look. She looked frantic and I got up from my seat. I took a sip of my champagne and glared at Abigal. "Did you really say that?" I demanded.

She nodded woodenly. "Well you little two face cunt," I heard a few gasps," I don't know how things are here for you on your golden porclian throne but in my book I would have had someone hold my glass of champange then lunge at you. However, because I pity you for being so damn naive," I heard more gasps," to accept the fact that your fiancee isn't faithful and I had respect for you, I will show you mercy." I hissed.

She glared at me and got up from her seat. "Why I have never been so insulted in my life!" She gasped. I scoffed. "Really? I find that hard to believe, but again maybe you are more dense than I thought." I snapped. "Why you little senseless wench!" She hissed.

She was about to lunge at me, but a pair of familiar strong warm arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me away. "Excuse me, ladies, but I think I am going to steal my lovely fiance from you." Erik announced and offered me his arm. I took his arm and he led me out of the room quickly.

"Do I wanna know why you were about to get in a fight?" He whispered in my ear. "Let's just say that girl has lost all respect I had for her." I hissed silently. He nodded and pulled me into a hallway. He pulled his arm away and got in front of me. He gently cupped my face with his hands and looked at me concerned.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I sighed. "I was losing my temper when she admitted after someone called her out for saying she would leave Monsieur Andrews and tried to steal you away from me apparently." I admitted. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms.

"You know I wouldn't leave you, right?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled a little. "I know you wouldn't. I was suddenly just-" He kissed me deeply, silencing me, and I kissed him back just as deep. He pulled away gently and pressed his forehead against mine. "I understand, Hope." He assured me. I placed my hand on his unmasked cheek and he leaned into my palm.

"I love you, and I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't believe you would never leave me. Trust me when I say I believe you won't." I apologized. He pulled my hand away from his face gently and he kissed my knuckles. "You didn't but I think we should probably leave now before they try to seperate us again and put you in the same room with Abigal." He suggested. I giggled and nodded.

"Or before they make us the center of the party's attention, because no doubt Madame Thompson is telling everyone at the party we're engaged." I told him. "In that case we are definetly leaving." He told me.


	54. Chapter 54

**Not a great way to enjoy their little way of celebrating being engaged there...I think they can come up with their own way to celebrate. I mean between our plotting happy couple I think one of them can come up with a Plan B, and it's not what my lovely smut junkies are thinking...sorry my smut junkies! I should seriously stop bringing your hopes up. Anyway no they are not going to "do the deed".**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies and please hold your torches and pitchforks that are probably directed at Monsieur Andrews and Abigal for a later chapter**

Erik and I tiptoed into the house, trying not to let any of the staff or Nadir know we have returned early so they can bombard us with a thousand questions. I had enough of being the center of a large group's attention.

Erik led me over to the music room and he closed the door behind me silently. He locked it and we held our breath when it made a somewhat loud noise. When it was clear no one heard that we sighed in relief and I looked at him curiously.

"So what is the reason for bringing me in here when we're trying to be quiet for a half an hour at most?" I asked softly. He chuckled softly and pulled me over to the center of the room. "May I have this dance?" He asked quietly as he held out his hand. I grinned and took his offered hand.

He put his hand around my waist in a possesive yet gentle hold. I put my hand on his shoulder and he squeezed my hand gently. He pulled me close to him and I held my hand up to let him know to give me a moment.

He raised an eyebrow and I gently took off his mask. I kissed his marred cheek and smiled. "Alright that's better." I announced quietly. He rolled his eyes and took his mask out of my hand. He set it down on the grand piano and had us move away from the piano. I placed my hand back on his shoulder.

We started dancing to probably a song that was in his head and I grinned. He smirked and twirled me around a couple of times. He kept us dancing the waltz in the center of the room, so we won't crash into anything like the last time we danced to only the music in his head. Though again he was drunk when we danced that time.

Slowly the waltz died down and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped an arm around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his chin on my head and brought our hands closer to his chest. We danced in a very small circle and I smiled contently as I listend to him breathing.

I tilted my head back to look up at him and he looked down at me. I smiled at him and kissed his marred cheek. "Think we should let them know we're back?" I whispered. He shook his head and stopped dancing. He let my hand go and he wrapped his arm around me. He tightened his arms that were around me and he buried his face in my hair.

"I want to have a couple more minutes of having my beautiful fiance in my arms without having any butler, maid, or daroga disturbing us." He whispered. I nuzzled my hace in his chest and I slipped my arms around his neck. I nodded and smiled contently.

We groaned when someone knocked on the door and we pulled away a little. "I swear they have to be part bloodhound." He grumbled. I tiptoed and pecked his lips. "That would explain on why they're always able to find us." I agreed. He chuckled and let me go reluctantly. He grabbed his mask from the piano and slipped it on as I unlocked the door.

"Enter." Erik called as he sat down on the piano bench and looked at the door. The door opened to reveal Nadir and I walked over to sit next Erik on the piano bench. "I should have known you two would have been hiding in here. We saw the carriage pull up a few minutes ago, but we were surprised when we couldn't find you." Nadir explained.

Erik shrugged and held my hand. "Can't I just have a few minutes alone with my fiance?" He asked and I held his hand. Nadir chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I was just making sure you two were alright and safe." He assured Erik. "Obviously we're fine, Nadir." He sighed. Nadir had an amused look on his face and nodded.

"I'll tell the staff to not disturb you both if you want to have a few more minutes alone." Nadir told us. "That would be very nice of you, Nadir." I told him. He nodded and slipped out of the music room, closing the door behind him.

"Do you want to sing?" Erik asked. I bit my lip and nodded then smirked. "Sure and I have a certain song in mind." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "You probably know the song. You did sing it with Christine on the way to your underground home." I told him.

He looked at me curiously. "Are you sure you want to sing that?" He asked. I grinned and nodded. "It is one of my favorite songs, though Music of the Night still is ranked number one." I admitted.

"What I mean is are you sure you can sing that final note?" He asked again. I got up from the piano bench. "Well one way for _both_ of us to find out." I told him. He chuckled and and lifted the cover. "Do you want to warm up first?" He asked. I nodded frantically. I am not going to be foolish enough to sing that song without warming up.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hehe so let's see how Erik and Hope's first duet together goes :D**

**Reminder when singing: Hope is italics and Erik is bold, both are italics bold.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or the title song**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies**

After Erik felt I was warmed up enough he closed the lid. I knew he only knew the lyrics so I knew we were going to a cappella this. I was suddenly feeling a tad bit nervous-mainly because I was basically singing for the Phantom himself!-and took a long deep breath.

Once I felt my nerves had died down a little I took one final deep breath. "_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name...and do I dream again for now I find...The Phaaaantom of the Opera is there...inside my mind._" I sang. Judging from Erik's smile, I take it I did good so far.

Erik gently grabbed my wrist and led me over back to the center of the room slowly. "**Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you**," I rolled my eyes playfully and he glared at me playfully,"**grows stronger yet.**"

"**And though you turn from me to glance behind**," I purposely looked over my shoulder and I felt him place a gentle index finger on my chin and guided me to look back at him,"**the Phaaaantom of the Opera is there inside your mind**." He sang with a smirk. He gently spun me around so my back would be turned to him. He let my wrist go and I raised an eyebrow. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widen when I saw he was suddenly gone.

I swear Erik must be part Houdini!

I turned around and raised an eyebrow."_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear_," I felt someone grab my hand and I was spun around to face a smirking Erik. "**It's me they hear**." He finished.

I smiled at him. "_Your_/**My** _**spirt and **__My_/**Your**_** voice...in one combined**_," Erik took my other hand and guided me back to the center of the room slowly,"_**The Phantom of the Opera is there...inside **__My_/**Your**_** mind**_." We sang.

"_He's there...the Phantom of the Opera...beware...the Phantom of the Opera_!" I sang.

He twirled me and wrapped his arms around me. "**In all your fantasies you always knew...that man and mystery**," I looked over my shoulder to look at him and smiled at him. "_Were both in you..._" I finished. He rested his chin on my head and I held his arms.

"_**And in this labyrinth where night is blind...the Phantom of the Opera is here**_," Erik let me go and twirled me around again so I would face him," _**inside **__My_/**Your**_** mind**_." We sang. He brought my hand to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to my knuckles.

"_He's there...the Phantom of the Opea...is there...the Phantom of the Opera!_" I sang.

"**Sing my mon bel ange brisé**." He pleaded. What did he call me? His beautiful angel brisé? What is brisé? I took a deep breath and started to vocalize. He let my hand go and stepped back from me. "**Sing, my angel**." He pleaded and I vocalized higher a little.

"**Sing for me**." He pleaded. I turned arond and vocalized a bit higher. "**Sing, my Angel**!" He commanded. I stopped and gave him an 'excuse me did you just commanded me?' look. He gave me a pleading look and I rolled my eyes then vocalized even higher and walked over to him.

"**Sing for me**!" He commanded. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I hit the infamous high note. He looked at me with an amazed look and walked over to me. He cupped my face and I noticed we were both breathing heavily. "Well I think it's safe to say you can hit that note after all." He teased.

I grinned and kissed him deeply. He deepened the kiss and his hands traveled down my arms and around my waist, pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away gently. "We should probably retire before we are swarmed by the staff about our private performance." He suggested.

I giggled and nodded. He kissed my forehead and let me go. He offered me his arm and I took his offered arm. He led me over to the door and opened the door. We headed over to the marble staircase and went upstairs.

I stopped Erik at my bedroom door and he raised an eyebrow. "Let me give you back your fedora." I told him and pulled my hand away from his arm. I quickly slipped inside my room and I grabbed his fedora-which I had on the divan that was at the foot of my bed-then quickly slipped out of my room and handed him his fedora.

He chuckled and took it from me. "Thank you, mon amour. Sleep well." He told me. I nodded and smiled. "I will. Goodnight, mon ange noir." I whispered. "Goodnight, mon ange ravissante." He whispered. What is ravissante? He kissed me tenderly and pulled away gently before I could kiss hm back. He went to his room and I smiled.

I slipped back into my room and pulled on the rope to call in Judy or Sarah.

Someone better start teaching me French, because I have no idea what Erik called me! You know what even better...I need my iPod and download a translating app so I can have it translate everything he says in French! For once after two years I now miss the twenty first century only because I still have no idea how Hunter is or the wonderful Google Translate!


	56. Chapter 56

**Poor Hope...she still has no idea how to speak French and it's obviously driving her nuts with curiousity as to what Erik says to her in French. I can assure you it is nothing but compliments and words of love...I'm assuming because I don't speak French either so I use Bing and Google Translate...then I use iTranslate when I want to be sure the word was right. 9 times out of ten it's not.**

**Anyways...off to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

I groaned and rolled over onto my back, staring at the white drapes above me. Why can't I sleep? I sighed and rolled back onto my side. I could hear Erik and Nadir coming down the hall while havng an obvious quiet as possible conversation in Persian. They seem slip into Persian a lot, but I figured that's because Nadir is very use to speaking in Persian.

Soon the conversation died down and I heard someone heading down the direction to the guest bedrooms, probably Nadir. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened my door a little and poked my head out to see Erik shaking his head. He was still wearing his white dress shirt, black trousers, dark crimson vest, and shoes. He looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"Did Nadir and I wake you, my dear?" He asked and I saw an apologetic look in his eyes. I shook my head and opened the door more. "I can't sleep." I admitted. He relaxed a little and walked over to me.

"Do want me to try and sneak into the kitchen and fix you something to help?" He asked. I shook my head. "Can you just stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked childishly. He smiled and took my hand. "Alright." He told me. I smiled and he slipped into my room, closing the door behind him. I yelped when he ducked down and yanked me up into his arms, carrying me to my bed bridal style.

He smirked and laid me down on my bed gently. He pulled the blankest over my shoulder and I scooted over for him. I heard him kicking off his shoes then he sat down next to me on top of the blankers and leaned against the headboard.

I scooted closer to him and ducked my head under his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. He tucked my head under his chin and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I stared at my hand that I had resting on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Since you can't sleep do you wanna talk about a few things concerning the wedding?" He asked. I tilted my head up to look at him and smiled. "I don't see why not. We were going to have this conversation some time." I told him.

He kissed my forehead tenderly and I felt him smile against my forehead. "So when should we get married?" He mumbled against my forehead. "Depends. How long do we wanna wait?" I asked. He chuckled and held me closer to him. "I know I don't want to wait for two years." He admitted. "Well I'm not waiting for two years either." I told him.

"I'm surprised you didn't even say you weren't waiting for _a _year considerng you had to wait for two years and five months for me to stop chasing after another woman, and realize I love you." He teased but I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying you also won't wait for a whole year?" I teased questiongly.

He rolled his eyes, but I could somewhat make out a small blush on his unmasked cheek. Speaking of unmasked...I reached over and gently took off his mask. He sighed and set his mask down on the bedside table, and I pressed a tender kiss on his marred cheek.

"I'm never going to understand why you like looking at my face without the mask...let alone kiss it." He grumbled. "It's simple, silly. It's because I love you, with or without your mask...or wig." I told him. He pressed a few kisses on my hairline and sighed in defeat. "Back to what we were saying...are you also saying you won't wait for a year?" I asked, deciding to change the subject for him.

He gave me a grateful look for doing that and he absentmindedly twirled a strand of my hair around his fnger. "I would like to get married in a few weeks, but I can wait a bit longer if you feel comfortable with that." He admitted. I smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind waiting for at least three or four months so we can get everything worked out like; where the wedding should be, getting a wedding dress, arranging a wedding bouquet, try to figure _how_ small the wedding should be, the wedding rings, if we wanted a honeymoon and if so where should we go, and who should wed us." I explained.

He nodded in agreement. "You know I'm not going to step foot in a church, even for our own wedding, right?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. "I know and I completly understand your reasons on why, Erik. There are other places we could get married. We could get married in the rose garden, or by that pond that's in the forest that we saw when we decided to go on a ride on the horses." I assured him.

He smiled at me and held me closer to him as showered my face with loving, tender kisses. "Have I told that I love you, yet?" He mumbled against my cheek. I grinned. "You have, but I never grow tired of hearing it." I giggled. "Je t'aime, tu étonnante femme intelligente!" He told me in French.

Well I have figured out what Je t'aime and obviously intelligent means intelligent or clever...and femme sounds like female so he probably said woman,so putting all of _that _together...I think he just said he loved me and called me a clever woman.

Hey I just translated what he said in French and it sounds right...but just to be safe I should ask him.

"Did you just call me a clever woman?" I asked. He chuckled. "Close I called you an amazing clever woman." He corrected.

Eh, I was close.


	57. Chapter 57

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

For the last two months Erik and I had been very busy trying to plan everything for the wedding. We finally agreed on we should get married on the 8th of November-Erik wanted to be funny and have the wedding on Halloween, but Nadir being supersticious and a killjoy put his two cents in and basically killed Erik's fun.

We also figured out where we should have the wedding and who should wed us. We decided to get married in the rose garden since it was the place where Erik confessed he loved me, we shared our first kiss, and where he proposed. We figured our rose garden should have one more special memory.

Erik surprised me when he suggested we should have a pastor wed us. I was so surprised by that suggestion that I had asked him recite his ABCs-both in English and French-and asked if he is drunk orif he had hit his head on something. He found my response to it amusing and assured me he isn't drunk and had no head injuries.

He never explained why he suggested that and I never complained about his suggestion or why he won't reveal his reasons. I knew Erik had his reasons, and I knew unless he wanted to tell me those reasons, he probably had a personal reason.

Erik asked if I wanted a honeymoon and since I wasn't sure we suggested wait a couple of weeks after the wedding and see from there if we want to go on a honeymoon.

Erik and I managed to get our rings-with the help of Nadir-and I had to convience Erik to let me handle my dress and not make me one-though I did let him know it was sweet of him to want to do that for me. He was so determined to make the wedding dress, but once I told him I wanted him to be surprised when he saw me in it, he offered to at least make the veil. I saw no harm done with that.

I had the dress hiding in one of the guest bedrooms and I have been altering it to make it to my liking while not trying to ruin the dress, because Nadir had pointed out it looked like Christine's wedding dress that Erik made after I had purchased it and had it hiding in one of the guest rooms. I didn't realize it until he pointed it out, so I had been spending the remaining of October and this first week of November trying to alter the dress till it didn't look like her dress.

When Erik made that bloody dress for her I had avoided glancing at it, and I had only saw it twice-the day he put it on that bloody Christine doll and the day he forced Christine to wear it. That was probably why I never realized the similarities until Nadir pointed it out. I had no idea the dress looked exactly the one from the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera, because I had been trying not to look at it!

Thankfully I managed to alter it to the point it didn't even look like it-though I couldn't do anything about the sleeves. I had discovered sleeves were not my strong point in altering these 1870s dresses when I first tried altering a dress to make it bearable for me to wear.

"Merde!" I hissed when I accidentally pricked my thumb with a needle and quickly wrapped a handkerchief around my bleeding thumb. Well I can honestly say my dress was made with blood, sweat, and tears. I quickly checked if I got any blood on my gown.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly grabbed the black sheet I was using to cover the dress and tossed it over the dress. I quickly headed over to the door and opened it to reveal Sarah. "Master Destler wanted to see if you would like to go horse back riding with him, Miss. Hope." She told me.

I glanced over at the sheet covered dress then back at the blonde maid. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute." I told her. She nodded. "Do you want me to assist with getting you changed into your riding habit?" She asked. I was about to say no when she held her hand out. "Master Destler is apparently being accomponied by Monsieur Thompson and his wife." She told me.

I nodded and sighed. I didn't mind the Thompson's and neither did Erik. They both were very kind and friendly people and despite their age, I say they act as though they're still in their twenties. I was just hoping to be able spend time with Erik alone. We were so busy trying to make sure we have everything ready before next week, we haven't really got to spend that much time alone together.

The only times we do is during meals, when he is playing the piano, and at night when we're trying to sleep. I knew we were just constantly busy with trying to get everything arranged but I did miss spending alone time with Erik. I already couldn't wait to marry him, but now I can't wait for the wedding because then we won't be as busy as we are now!

I slipped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I headed over to my room and dug through my aromie-which is now in the process of being emptied as my clothes are being sent day by day into Erik's room. It wasn't my idea to do that, it was all Erik's idea so that way we could spend less time of me trying to get my things settled into his roomand more time together. I pulled out my dark blue four piece riding habit and started changing out my current clothes.

Sarah came in and assisted with getting on the corset. I was able to change into my riding habit on my own and I quickly rebrushed my hair and put it in a loose side braid. I quickly laced on my riding boots and quickly headed downstairs to see Erik was waiting for me at the front door. He was already dressed in his riding clothes and I noticed he was talking to Monsieur and Madame Thompson.

I didn't care if I looked "improper" in their eyes, I was so happy to see Erik that I ran down the stairs and jumped into his waiting arms when he saw me. He held me close to him and I tightened my arms that were around his neck. "I missed you, too." He whispered in my ear though I could detect some amusment in his voice.

"Do you remember when we were like that when we were their age, Reginald?" Madame Thompson sighed dreamily. "Unless, she's strangling him I don't think we were like that then, my dear? If I recall you were tryng to kill me!" Monsieur Thompson exasperated. Erik and I pulled away and looked at the elderly couple with confused looks.

"Pardon me, but shouldn't we be off on our horses?" I asked, trying to not only gain their attention but also change the subject before any fight breaks out between the two. If those two ever do go at it...my money is on Madame Thompson. The woman may be old, but I had witnessed her delivering a good right hook to some elderly man who tried to pop a feel with her. The man was knocked out after to good blows to the jaw.

The last I heard was that he was still alive, but apparently he doesn't recall that evening.

Madame Thompson earned even more respect from me, because she managed to prove not all this 19th century women don't know how to put up a fight and that they do have backbone.

"The young lady has a point, my dear. Shall we?" Monsieur Thompson asked. Mr. Laramie came over to us and bowed polietly. "The horses are out front waiting for you as you had requested, Master Destler." Mr. Laramie annoucned and opened the front door for us. Erik nodded and offered me his arm. I smiled and took his offered arm.

Erik led me outside and my eyes landed on my chestnut arabian mare kept looking at Cesar-whom was very interested in the other arabian mare that I'm assuming is Madame Thompsons-as if she was trying to gain his attention. Erik had found her the first week we moved here in the woods and she had obviously been poorly treated an abused. Erik managed to get her in the stables that were aparently further off fromt he garden and both of us tried to bring her back to health and help her wounds.

She was very skiddish but I managaged to gain her trust after a few weeks. Once I had gained her trust, we were both unseperable. I swore Erik was jealous that I managed to bond with the frightened mare, whom I decided to name Willow since Erik found her by the weeping willow tree that was by the pond, but apparently he was jealous the horse was getting more attention than him at the time.

Willow was a very beautiful arabian mare with a chestnut coat and white mane, and was very gentle but she also has her breed's well known temperment. Erik chuckled at the scene of our horses and pulled his arm away from me to pet Cesar. I walked over to Willow and petted her mane, knowing that hurt look in her dark brown eyes all to well.

"Don't worry, Willow, he'll notice you and probably once he does-if he is anything like his master-you will probably have nothing but his attention." I whispered to her. I giggled as Erik wrapped his arms around me from behind and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"See what I mean?" I managed out between giggles. Erik tightened his arms that were around me. "Talking about me to your horse again?" He mumbled against my hair. I tilted my head back to look at him and smiled. "It's nothing bad."I assured him. He kissed my forehead and released me. "I know." He told me as he pointed to his right ear as if to remind me of his sensitive hearing. I rolled my eyes and pecked his unmasked cheek. I climbed onto Willow and grimaced as I had to side saddle.

I took hold of the reins and watched as Erik climb onto Cesar, snapping Cesar from staring at the grey arabian mare that Madame Thompson climbed on. Monsieur Thompson climbed on his stallion and brought his horse over to Erik and Cesar. Erik looked over at me and I smiled reassuringly to him and had Willow go over to Madame Thompson. "You're on, young lad!" Monsieur Thompson challenged. Erik had Cesar coming over to me and he shook his head.

"By any chance can you wish me good luck since Reginald decided to challenge me?" He asked. I giggled and motioned him to come closer. He leaned over and I kissed him lovingly. He returned the kiss and pulled away gently with a impish grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Go ahead and take on whatever bloody challenge you accepted." I told him. He winked at me and went back over to Monsieur Thompson.

"Looks like it's just going to be us ladies, Hope." She giggled. I nodded and smiled as Erik and Monsieur Thompson took off on their stallions. "It would appear so." I agreed.

**Annnnd they're off! Who's going to win this horse race? Erik or Monsieur Thompson? What is the prize? Eh, one way to find out!**


	58. Chapter 58

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

When Madame Thompson and I finally found Erik and Monsieur Thompson I had to do my best not to laugh at Monsieur Thompson's shocked face. "Judging from my husband's reaction, I take it your fiancee won their little horse race." Madame Thompson pointed out. I could tell Erik was beaming with pride for Cesar and said something to Monsieur Thompson.

"It appears so." I giggled. I knew Erik would have won in their little horse race. Cesar was pretty fast and Erik knew some routes in the woods that would help him short cut. She looked over at me and had a knowing smile on her face. "You knew Monsieur Destler would win, didn't you?" She asked. I smiled sheepishly then smirked. "And you knew Monsieur Thompson would lose." I countered.

She laughed and nodded. "What can I say, Reginald, has never been that greet with racing. He just believes he does." She chuckled.

I smiled and tilted my head in curiousity. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but earlier when you commented how Erik and I were like you and Monsieur Thompson when you were our age, and he stated if I was strangling Erik we would. Were you both hostile to each other before you married?" I asked.

She sighed as if she was having some pleasant memories. "Oh we never met before we were engaged. We were in an arrange marriage. We finally met the day before I would become Madame Thompson. You can say we got off on the wrong foot." She admitted. I blinked and looked at her then at Monsieur Thompson confusedly. "But you both seem to be happily married." I commented.

She laughed and nodded. "We are, Hope. It took a few years but we fell in love with each other and we became very happy with one another." She explained. I nodded and then smirked.

"I take it then that you gave Monsieur Thompson a few good ones once in a while?" I teased. She bursted out laughing and her dull green eyes were twinkling with amusment.

"Of course I did! Especially on our wedding night! He was so determined to "tame me" as he put it that he tried to lock us both in the same room and try to take on his husbandly rights on me. He soon regretted locking _himself _in the room! You thought that time I gave a few good punches to that gentleman who dared touch me like that was impressive, poor Reginald had to _crawl_ out of the room holloring for someone to save him from his vicious bride!" She laughed.

I couldn't help but let out a snicker. I'm starting to like this woman more and more!

"How are things with you and Monsieur Destler?" She asked. "Well we don't try to go at each other throats if that's what you're implying." I teased. She chuckled and smiled. "You know what I mean, dear." She chuckled. I grinned.

"Everything is fine. We have just been a bit busy trying to get everything ready for our wedding." I admitted. She nodded and then had a serious look on her face. "Has anyone told you what usually happens between a man and woman?" She asked. I paled a bit when I realized where this conversation is heading.

How could I bloody forget what usually happens on the wedding night! I felt fear grip at my heart at a few thoughts. What if Erik decides he doesn't want me that way because of..._that incident_ that happened to me 6 and half years ago? Am I even willing to even try to do that? The sinful thoughts I had before I realized I love Erik probably testified I would be willing to with Erik, but that didn't stop the fear gripping at my heart because I'm mainly afraid he won't want to do that with me.

"Yes...uh...I have been told." I said nervously and fidgetted in my saddle uncomfortably. Please don't press on with this topic!

"I was just making sure. I wanted to make sure you were aware before you go into this marriage as blind as I was." She assured me. I nodded. "Hope, do you mind if we slow down a bit and take a detour?" She asked. I blinked and looked at her curiously. "Uh...sure. Just let me tell Erik, so he won't worry." I told her. She nodded in understanding and I had Willow trott over to Erik.

He noticed me and smiled at me warmly. "Erik, I'm gonna take a small detour with Madame Thompson. I'll be sure to stick close to the path." I assured him. He looked a bit hesitant, but nodded. "Just be careful." He pleaded.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his masked cheek. "I will. No more horse races. I don't think Monsieur Thompson could handle another loss." I whispered. He chuckled and nodded. I had Willow head back over to Madame Thompson. She followed me as I headed off the path a bit and I saw we were close to the pond where we found Willow.

"So any reason why you wanted to take a detour?" I asked. She had her mare trott next to Willow and she nodded. "Are you worried about it?" She asked. "More like afraid he doesn't want me in that way." I admitted. She gave a comforting smile and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hope, I may not be able to understand men, but I'm pretty sure Monsieur Destler is aware of what happens on the wedding night as well. If he didn't want you in that way I doubt he would have even proposed to you." She assured me. "I know, but I-" I stopped myself and I stared at her. Can I even trust admitting this to her?

A large part of me said yes but that little voice in my head said no. I decided to just tell that voice to shut the hell up.

"I..." I trailed off and took a deep breath. "I was robbed of something I would have given freely to Erik if that incident didn't happen." I admitted. Her dull green eyes darkened and she clenched her jaw. "I want to know who was the young man and I will hunt him down and hurt him!" She snapped. "Funny...Erik's response to that was he wanted to kill him." I snickered a little.

"Even better! How dare that pig do that to you!" She hissed. "It happened six in and half years ago, Madame-" "Colltee. You can stop being formal with me, Hope. I look at you as my own granddaughte, and don't tell me to forget my wrath for that pig. How dare he steal something very important to us woman when you were at such a delicate age! If I ever find him, I'll show him that Hell hath no fury compared to a woman's scorn!" She declared.

I let her rant and fume about it until she was calm. I was amazed she had such a vocabulary! She took a deep breath and fanned herself. "Pardon my cursing." She apologized sheepishly. I waved her off. "Nothing to forgive." I assured her. She nodded and smiled.

"Anyways. You mentioned that Monsieur Destler knows about it and he still wishes to marry you?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Then I see no reason why you should think he wouldn't want you. If he knows about it and he wants to marry you out of love, then I see no reason why he wouldn't want you." She assured me.

I blinked and stared at her surprised. She actually makes a very good point, but that still didn't stop the fear that was gripping my heart. "However, if you want more reassurance then you should ask Monsieur Destler yourself if he does want you in that way. Although it might be an awkward subject, it's best if you do talk this out with him." She told me.

I nodded and she looked over her shoulder. "And look here he comes right now with Reginald. If you want I can have Reginald and myself give you two some space so you two can talk about this." She offered.

"Talk about what?" Erik asked as he had Cesar stop next to me. Well looks like I am gonna have to take that offer. "Could you by any chance?" I asked. She nodded and had her horse turn around. "Come on, Reginald, let's see how you fair in a horse race with your wife!" She called. "Your on, my dear!" Monsieur Thompson declared and I heard them take off.

Erik was looking at me curiosuly and I looked down in embarrassmet over what I'm about to ask him. "Er...could we by any chance talk about this under the willow and let Willow and Cesar take a break?" I asked.

This is going to be very awkward subject for me to address, but Colltee was right...I do need to address this with Erik.


	59. Chapter 59

**Guest Reviews( I know I know what?! :O): **

**luchi: Haha thank you and now I dont' feel bad for using google translate!**

**WARNING: Things get a bit steamy in the beginning of the chapter**

**A special shout out to luchi** **for being my first guest review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovelies! :D**

I leaned against the tree as I tried to figure out how to start this conversation. "Hope, what is it?" Erik asked finally. We had been sitting under the tree for probably half an hour in silence. I sighed and bit my lip. "Erik, do you...uh...want me?" I asked sheepishly and looked down to hide my embarrassment.

I yelped when I was suddenly pulled onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Of course I want you, Hope." He assured me. I curled up into his chest and shook my head.

"Erik, I mean-" "I know what you mean, mon amour, and I honestly do want you." He interrupted and as if to prove his point he gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head so I could look at him then he kissed me passionately.

At first I was too surprised to respond but within seconds all I wanted to do was give into the kiss that was creating little flames that was licking against my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, pullng him close as possible.

When we pulled away to catch our breath, he started leaving a trail of heated kisses down my neck, I tipped my head back, allowing him full access to my throat.

"I do want you, Hope, I really do." He breathed, I shivered a little from his warm breath tickling my skin. My eyes fluttered closed from escasty. "I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't, I swear I do want you." He mumbled against my skin.

"You didn't. I just was afraid you don't want me because you know." I admitted. He pulled away and looked at me with his blue green eyes that were filled with love and lust. I felt my heart stutter. "Hope, in my eyes you are still innocent and pure. I love you and nothing will change that." He assured me.

My eyes watered and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you as well, Erik." I mumbled. He kissed my shoulder and he letted out a low groan as if he was in pain.

"Hope, as much as I love you and I love having you in my arms, we should probably get back to our horses and catch up to Madame Thompson and Reginald before they assume things which might be true in the next thirty seconds." He warned.

I blushed brightly and quickly scrambled off him. He got up and we quickly climbed onto our horses.

XxX

Once Erik and I found Monsieur Thompson and Colltee, the four of us went our seperate ways and Erik and I headed back to the house. Erik and I got down from our horses, and Mr. Laramie came over to take Cesar and Willow to the stables.

"Super will be ready in ten minutes." He announced. "Thank you, Mr. Laramie for informing us." Erik told him. He nodded and walked off with the horses. Erik pulled me into his chest from behind and I giggled as he held me tightly from behind.

"I don't give a damn if you still need to handle somethings for the wedding, I want to spend time with you alone. No aquaintices, no maids, no butler, no planning for our wedding." He told me. "And what did you have in mind?" I asked though after our little heated moment in the forest, I might have an idea on what.

"Hopefully nothing that I would have recommend your wedding night." Nadir called from behind us. Erik and I both groaned in disappointment. "Damnit, Nadir." Erik hissed under his breath. "Besides dinner is almost ready. Let's just head into the dinning room and let Hope change into something a bit more comfortable." Nadir told him.

I squeezed Erik's arms and tilted my head back to look at him. "It's fine, Erik. I'm hungry anyway." I admitted. He letted out a long sigh and nodded. He kissed my forehead and let me go.

I turned around to see Nadir with his arms crossed, leaning against one of the pillars with a disapproving look on his face. I smiled at him sweetly and headed back inside. I headed upstairs and over to my room. I changed out of my riding habit, petticoat, and corset.

I changed into my black trousers, cream colored peasant blouse, and black leather corset that had straps that went over my shoulder as if it was a vest. I slipped on my leather boots and headed back downstairs. I headed over to the dinning room and I could hear Erik and Nadir arguing in Persian.

I slipped inside and shook my head with a smile as they continued arguing in Persian. Erik said something, obviously ending the arguement, and rose from his seat to pull back my chair. I walked over and pecked his cheek before sitting down in my chair.

He pulled it back in for me and sat back down in his seat. "So how are things coming along with getting everything planned for the wedding?" Nadir asked casually. "We're almost done. I think Hope just needs to finish with her dress." Erik admitted.

"I just need the veil that you're working on, Erik, and I also need the bouquet." I told him. "Don't worry. I'll have Sarah hand them to you on the wedding day." Erik assured me.


	60. Chapter 60

**Guest Review:**

**luchi: no problem! I'm glad I made you feel important! I like all my readers to feel important-thus why I say lovelies a lot** **before I start the chapter. Don't worry if you write something in English wrong. I will figure out what you are trying to say :D. I'll try to find someway to let you read this in spanish without google translate and if you want feel free to write your review in spanish. I can just google translate and use some of the spanish I know to figure out what you say! By any chance could you correct me when I use spansih and I said something wrong? That would be great help, because apparently the French is wrong. CURSE YOU GOOGLE TRANSLATE! Dx**

**I **_**was **_**going to do a couple of more chapters before the big wedding day, but I was so excited and eager to write their wedding that I just couldn't wait and did a time skip to the wedding...well preparing for the big wedding day. **

**So if you didn't have something nice to wear yet for their weddng you have until the next chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

_November 8_

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and I groaned. Why did I leave the curtains open? I heard a knock on the door, and someone opening the door. "Miss. Hope, you need to get up, so you can eat breakfast while Master Destler is eating his in the study. It's a big day for you both today." Sarah told me.

I jumped out of bed and rushed over to my vanity to brush my hair. I'm getting married today! Now I know why I left the curtains open! I was making sure I didn't sleep in for this day!

Sarah giggled at my excitement and placed a tray with a crossiant, a small bowl of mixed berries, and orange juice in front of me. "You might be to excited to eat a full meal so I made a small breakfast for you." She told me.

I nodded and quickly ate my crossiant and berries as she ran the bath. I glanced over at the clock that was on my vanity to see I had four hours till the wedding. That will give me enough time to take a bath, do my make up, my hair finish drying naturally, get dressed, and style my hair.

Once my bath was ready I quickly drank down my orange juice and quickly went into the washroom. I had Sarah fetch my dress from the guest room and told her to make sure Erik doesn't see it at all.

I climbed into the warm bath water and washed my hair with soap and scented oils. Even though last night I had shaved my legs I found myself reshaving them to make sure I didn't forget any hair, and washed my body. Once I was done with my bath I climbed out of the bath water and dried off.

I wrapped myself up in my sheer satin black robe and headed back into my room. Sarah and Judy were both making sure my dress-that they obviously managed to bring into my room without being caught-was free of wrinkles.

I sat back down at my vanity and noticed I had now three hours left. I brushed out my hair so it won't get tangled then stared at my make up and tried to figure out what I wanted to do.

There was another knock on the door and all three of us froze from what we were doing. "Miss. Hope, an Abigal Davis wants to speak to you." Mr. Laramie called. "Alright, tell her I'll be there in a minute!" I called. "And make sure Master Destler doesn't see here! We don't want him to see her yet!" Judy called.

Sarah and Judy helped me into my corset and petticoat and into my wedding dress. I slipped on some white high heels and put my damp hair in a quick bun to make sure it didn't get the dress wet.

I gathered my skirts and scuried downstairs to see what Abigal wants. I know we didn't invite her to the wedding. I opened the front door to see Abigal was a sobbing mess. "Uh...what's wrong?" I asked uncomfortably. "Richard...was with another woman!" She sobbed. "I'm not one to say I told you so, but...I told you so." I told her.

She sniffled.

"Could I stay here with you for the night?" She chocked out. "I'm sorry, but no." I told her flatly. She looked at me in disbelief and then her eyes widen when she saw my attire. "Are you trying on dresses?" She asked. "No, you actually called me while I was in the process of getting ready for my wedding." I admitted.

She nodded then pouted. "But why won't you let me stay here for the night?" She whined.

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "I can name a few reasons. First of all, you are a lying little cunt. You admitted you wanted to steal my soon-to-be husband from me. Second of all, it's short notice. Third of all, you lost all my respect for you and I don't like you. Another is we're not accepting vistors for a while. The list goes on and on I told her.

"But I don't know where else to go." She whined. I rolled my eyes. "Go to an inn. Now excuse me while I have an two hours to get ready." I told her and closed the door. "You handled that well." Nadir commented. I shrugged.

"It's called I'm trying to control my temper." I told him and headed back upstairs. "Oh, Miss. Hope, you have an hour and thirty minutes left till the wedding begins! The Thompsons are already here and are being entertained by Master Destler!" Mr. Laramie called.

Crap!

I ran up the stairs and bursted into my room. I quickly put my hair out of the bun and was relieved to see it was dry. "Judy, could you style my hair while I get my make up on?" I asked as I headed over to the vanity. "Certaintly, Miss. Hope. How would you like me to style it?" She asked. I quickly gathered my hair and put it in a part updo to show her and then let my hair down.

The door opened and I looked in the vanity mirror to see Sarah coming back in with a large bouquet of red roses that were in full bloom that were tied with a cream colored ribbon and white box. "Master Destler wanted you to have these, Miss. Hope." She told me as she set them both down on the bed.

Once I finished my make up, Judy went over to grab the box and opened it. She gasped and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. She handed me the box and my jaw dropped to find a white veil with ivory and rose embrodry and it came with a small silver tiara. "I think your future husband loves spoiling you." She teased.

I smiled and shook my head. That is definetly an Erik manuver. She helped me putting on my veil and she made sure it covered my face. "You are going to make him speechless that's for sure." Sarah giggled.

I blushed at the compliment and Sarah gasped. "I almost forgot! Judy, where's the garter?" She asked. "Eh? But...there's only you two, Nadir, Nadir's servant, Darius, Mr. Laramie, and Madame and Monsieur Thompson. Why do I need the garter?" I asked. They just snickered and Sarah scurried out of the room.

You know that feeling you get when you feel like someone is plotting something and you're somehow part of that plot?

I'm having that feeling and I'm not sure if I like it.

XxX

Sarah came back with an impish grin on her face and she pulled out two light blue garter with white lace edgings. I was about to get up and make a run for it, but Judy managed to hold me down in my chair. "Hold her down while I get this on!" Sarah instructed as she bent down and slipped the garters on my right leg above the knee.

I went fifty shades of red and she got away. "Alright it's on!" She announced. Judy let me go and I looked at them both in disbelief.

"Why the hell did you guys have to go to the extremes to put that bloody garters on?!" I demanded. Judy patted my shoulder and smiled at me. "Because we knew you wouldn't like the idea of wearing the garters, and you would put up a fight." Judy explained.

I held my head down, still blushing over what just happened. "Don't worry, Master Destler will be the one taking them off." Sarah assured me and letted out a girlish giggle.

That didn't help my blushing at all.

With the way I'm still blushing, I may indeed be Erik's blushing bride.

**Me: Don't worry, Hope, you're not the only one blushing. Do you have any idea how much I had to research to find the garter and where it should go?**

**Hope: You poor thing!**

**Any ways...if you all want to see Hope's wedding dress because it is way to difficult for me to even begin describing look for it on my profile! :D**


	61. Chapter 61

**Alright it's wedding time! Yay! **

**Don't worry I brought the cake!**

**Hunter: Uh...*wipes frosting off his mask and mouth* There is no cake now...**

**Me: What? Eh...Cupcakes then everyone?**

**Hunter: *looks down* There's no cupcakes either...**

**Me: Pie?**

**Hunter: ...uh...Angel ate that**

**Me: mhm...Angel ate it...well then I guess I'm going back to the kitchen and wipping up a cake...Hunter, you and Angel are forbidden from the kitchen and anywhere near the cake.**

**Hunter: Dang it!**

**I have virtual tissues for anyone who needs them! Just ask and I'll give you one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

I bit my lip as I listened to the violns, viola, and the violoncello-I have no idea who is playing them, I'll probably figure it out when I go down the aisle-, waiting for my cue.

I was feeling a bit nervous, and a bit embarrassed still from Judy and Sarah putting on my garter. "Miss. Hope, relax." Mr. Laramie assured me. Mr. Laramie offered to escort me down the aisle and give me away since I had no one to do that.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Thank you again for giving me away." I mumbled. He squeezed my hand and smiled. "I feel honored that you and Master Destler gave me permission to." He told me. "Honestly, Mr. Laramie, I'm grateful you did ask to give me away." I admitted.

Nadir was gonna offer Darius to do that, but since I hardly know him I didn't like the idea.

"I forgot which foot do I start off with?" I asked. He laughed and patted my hand that was tucked in his arm. "There is no specific foot, Miss. Hope. Just relax, and smile. If you want just follow my lead." He assured me. I nodded and took another deep breath.

I heard the bridal chorus starting to play and Judy and Sarah opened the doors. "Ready?" They asked. "Well it is my cue." I teased, trying to get around my nerves. They grinned and Mr. Laramie took a step forward and I followed quickly, making sure it didn't look like he was dragging me to the aisle.

I glanced around in awe to see the seats were decorated with orange and red roses and amaranthe that were lined up near the tree lined path. I didn't recongize the musicians that were playing by the terrace, but I had to admit they were doing an amazing job. When I was getting close to the make shift alter I felt my heart stop when my eyes landed on Erik with Nadir standing by his side as his best man.

He was dressed in his usual black evening suit but was wearing a white caravat that matched his white porcelian mask. I could see his blue green eyes were wide and I felt myself blushing once again today. Yep I defiently am a blushing bride. I noticed he was smiling his true smile that he always gave me, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

All my nerves faded away and all I could think about was that this two step walk down the aisle was way to damn slow! I nearly sighed in relief when we reached the make shift alter. Erik smirked as if he knew I was getting impatient with the walk down the aisle and he held out his hand for me.

Mr. Laramie took my hand and placed it into Erik's hand. He squeezed our hands a little and smiled at us both. Colltee came over to take my bouquet from me so I could have my hands free. Erik guided me over to the alter and squeezed my hand tightly. I took a side glance at Erik and smiled more when I noticed his green eye was sparkling with joy.

I was barely aware about the ceramony for all was focusing on was Erik. I had to regain focus on what was going on when I was aware it was time for the 'I do's'. I turned to face Erik and he lifted the veil so he can see my face. I grinned at him and he smiled back. "You look enchanting." He mouthed and winked at me.

I blushed at the compliment and he smirked. "Erik Destler, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" The pastor asked him.

"I do." He vowed and took the golden band with princess cut diamond with small blue diamonds along the band off the the bible and slipped it onto my left ring finger. I smiled at him and the pastor looked over at me with a smile on his face.

"And, Hope Mathews, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" He asked me.

I grinned at Erik. "I do." I vowed and took the golden band from the bible and slipped it onto his left ring finger.

The priest smiled more. "Then it is with great joy that by the power vested in me by God above, and by the city of Paris, that I now pronounce you man and wife." He announced.

He then looked at Erik and nodded his head towards me. "Erik, you may kiss your bride." He told him.

Erik leaned down and kissed me lovingly and wrapped his arms around me tightlly then lifted me up in his arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. We pulled away gently and I could hear everyone bursting into applause.

He set me back down on my feet and we headed down the aisle, as man and wife while the musicians started playing the wedding march. Once we reached the terrace, Erik suddenly ducked down and yanked me up in his arms, skirts and all. I letted out a squeal of delight and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He carried me through the French doors and set me down on my feet when we neared the staircase. "Couldn't you have waited to do that later?" I teased. He shook his head and smirked. "Why should I when I find it amusing how react when I do sweep you off your feet?" He countered. I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder.

**ugh...they grow up so fast! *dabs eyes with tissue and sniffles***


	62. Chapter 62

**Guest Reviews:**

**luchi: haha don't worry about the fact you just wrote your review in Spanish I somewhat knew what you were saying, but I did have to figure out the rest with google translate. Haha alright I won't worry about it then. I take it you are excited they're marrie now ;) :P**

**Okay so apparently I didn't research well on the tossing of the garter. **

**I found that out when I was curious if in the 19th century the groom used their teeth or hands but apparently in the 19th century young men would rush over to the bride's house after the ceramony and the first one there was to take off the garter(so anyone planning to do a PotO fanfic or a story set in the 19th century and you want to do the tossng of the garter you now know how it goes then).**

**Well that news killed my plans for this chapter so I was stumped on how to start this chapter for awhile so I'm just skipping a bit later on in the reciption after the tossing-more like stealing-the garter. **

**Sorry it took so long to update! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

"So how do you feel being a married woman now?" Colltee asked me as she sipped on her wine. We were having the reception in the ballroom-I had no idea we had one, but I guess it was just one of the rooms Erik didn't want to show me when he gave me the tour of our house to cut the would have been all day tour to only a few hours.

Those who couldn't make it to the ceramony like Christine and Raoul-even though she had possibly was trying to basically create _Love Never Dies_ a few months ago and she didn't invite Erik and I to her wedding, I still invited her because she was very kind to me during the time we were in the Palais Garnier-and Meg and Madame Giry managed to make it to the reception and were having a wonderful time.

I glanced over her shoulder to look at Erik who was basically trapped by Monsieur Thompson, Nadir, and Darius and smiled. "I''m enjoying it." I admitted and took a drink of my water. I had vowed after my stunt with the brandy to never drink any form of alcohol again!

Two hangovers were enough to last me a life time thank you very much.

"Why wouldn't she? She has a husband that obviously cares and adores her." Christine giggled. I raised an eyebrow at her? Wasn't she just a few months ago trying to pursue Erik? "And spoils her! I'm surprised she hasn't decided to act like a spoiled rich girl who thinks she's the Queen of England." Judy teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Erik when he looked over at me. He winked at me and I flinched when a hand was waved in front of my face. "Hope, hello...stop staring at your husband and ignoring us when we were trying to ask you something." Colltee told me. I blinked and looked over at her while blushing in embarrassment.

"I thought I had every right to be staring at my husband?" I retorted. She chuckled and shook her head. "Well now that we have your full attention we were trying to ask you if you wanted some champagne." Christine explained. I shook my head. "I'll stick to my water, thank you." I told her.

"Oh just one glass, Hope! The only one here who should be sticking to water is Christine since she's pregnant!" Meg persisted. I shook my head. "Talk about a little devil on my shoulder. Yesh! Sorry, Meg, but I'm sticking to water." I told her.

"It's just one glass so we can have a toast." She continued. "Meg, if the woman does not want champagne she doesn't have to have any bloody champagne! She can stick to water, she doesn't have to be bloody pregnant to stick to water!" Colltee snapped at Meg.

Monsieur Thompson must have sensed his wife was getting irritated because he came over and took her hand. "Darling, do you care to have this dance with me? I believe it's the song we danced to on _our_ wedding." He told her. She nodded and looked at Christine and I.

"Excuse me, ladies." She told us before she left. I nodded then jumped when I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around me in a posseive hold. "If you ladies will excuse us, I wish to spend time with my wife." Erik told them.

Meg's eyes widened in shock-probably now realizing I just married the most feared man in Paris-and Christine nodded, while averting her eyes. Erik let me go and he offered me his arm. I said a quick farewell and let Erik lead me out of the ballroom.

"I saw things were getting a bit tense over there so I quickly came over to try and get you away before a fight broke out. That and we need to sign the marriage certificate. Apparently the minister is getting anxious to hurry back home to _his_ wife." Erik told me.

XxX

Erik was glaring at Nadir as they were having some sort of conversation that seemed to be irritating Erik in Persian. Erik had an arm wrapped around my waist in a possesive yet gentle grip while we sat on the couch in the drawing room and Nadir had a smug look on his face as if he was...wait a second...is he trying to give Erik a sex talk?!

I think I'm gonna go ahead and save Erik then. "Nadir, if you are giving my husband some sort of sex talk you better stop right now." I hissed. They both fell silent. "How did you know?" Nadir gasped. "You got a look on your face that says it has something to do with it." I said flatly. "Well then I guess since I said what I need to say anyway...I should probably go back home." He announced.

"That would be very wise of you." Erik growled. I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder. "Bye, Nadir, thank you for coming." I told him. Nadir nodded and had a sly smile. "Congradulations." He told us and got up from his seat. Erik kissed my cheek and got up. "I'll see you out." Erik told him and followed Nadir out.

I bit my lip, not sure what to do. I decided to just head over to my room and try to wash my make up off and undo my hair. I headed up the stairs and I noticed Judy was staying by my door. "Lady Hope, the rest of your things are already in you and Master Destler's room." She told me.

Lady Hope?

I blinked and nodded. I was suddenly feeling nervous again. It had nothing to do with if Erik would want me because he made that clear to me last week in the forest. It more had to do with the fact I had an idea how to approach this! I must have been visibly nervous because she walked over and took my hands and squeezed them.

"It's alright, Lady Hope." She assured me. I nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you want me to help you get out of your dress?" She asked. I nodded and she followed me into Erik's room...er...I mean Erik and I's room. She helped me out of my wedding dress, wedding veil, and corset and left once I was undressed.

I slipped on my black satin night gown with a low neck line and short sleeves. I sat down at the vanity and took off the tiara. I took the hairpins out of my hair and started brushing out my hair. I wish I knew how to approach this!

Are all women who are not in an arrange marriage this nervous on their wedding night?! I know I do want Erik and I'm relieved to know he does want me as well. I'm just so bloody nervous!

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Erik had come into the room till I saw him approaching me in the mirror. "May I?" He asked as he took the brush out of my hand gently. I nodded and smiled at him.

If you had told me five years ago that I would find out that Erik was actually the Phantom of the Opera and I would one day marry him and he would be brushing my hair, I would have shipped you off to the insane asylum for being insane.

I must have let out and audible sigh of contentment cause I saw him grinning at me through the mirror. "I take it you're enjoying yourself?" He asked though I could hear a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

I blushed a little and smiled sheepishly. "Yes." I admitted.

He smirked and leaned over to my ear. "Then perhaps I should do this for you every night, Madame Destler." He suggested, his tone sounding very seductive. I felt my heart stutter and I felt a shiver of excitement running up my spine when I felt his warm breath close to my ear.

He reached over and set the brush down on the vanity table. He came over to stand beside me, taking my hand in his before he went down on one knee.

"Hope, we don't have to do anything further if you don't want to. I'll understand why if you don't, mon amour, but I want you to know I'm not gonna force you to accept your wifely duties." He assured me.

I gently took his mask and wig off then cupped his marred cheek. "Erik, believe me when I say I do want you. I'm not saying this, because it's usually expected on the wedding night. I honestly do want you and I love you." I assured him. He turned his face into my palm and kissed my palm.

He pulled my hand away grom his face and got onto his feet. He pulled me onto my feet gently and cupped my face. "I love you as well, mon ange." He murmured.

"Erik," He kissed me kissed me tenderly, silencing me from saying anything else. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his hands on my waist, holding me closely to his chest.

**And that is where it will fade to black so we can leave our newly weds some privacy ;)**

**Sorry my smut junkies but I'm not writing smut and that's final.**

**Don't even ask.**

**Just satisfy your smut needs by using this lovely thing called; imaaaagination! ;D**


	63. Chapter 63

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

I was in that realm between being asleep and awake as the memories of what happened last night between Erik and I played in my mind.

Erik had been tender and gentle, and erased all my fears and nerves. I had no idea that there was a huge difference from being taken by force by a someone you wish that they burn in Hell and willingly being taken by the one you love and loves you in return.

Everything I had feared what it would be like this time was completly wrong! I feared it would have been just as painful and I would have to not say anything about it in fear that Erik would suddenly hate himself more than he already does-still a work in progress on trying to stop him from believing he is a monster-but it was actually amazing!

I slowly beame aware of the warmth of Erik's body next to me and I could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. I could feel his arms wrapped around me in a tight protective embrace, and his chin resting on my head. I carefully pulled away and propped myself up so I could look down at his sleeping form.

He looked so peaceful and happy that I almost didn't want to wake him.

Note the word almost.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against his gently, and smiled in the kiss as I felt him stir and begin kissing me back. I giggled as he pulled me on top of him and tightened his arms that were around me as he became fully awake.

We pulled away gently and I smiled at him as I saw his blue green eyes twinkling with amusment and satisfaction. "Good morning." I whispered. He let out a throaty chuckle and smirked. "Good morning indeed." He whispered as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

He suddenly had a serious look on his face as he brushed his knuckles against my cheek gingerly. "How do you feel?" He asked. I smiled at him. "Blissfully happy. How about you?" I asked. He relaxed and then chuckled. "I thought actions spoke louder than words, ma désirable femme?" He teased.

I don't think I need Google Translate to figure out what he just called me. I blushed brightly from what he called me and I giggled as he flipped us over so I would be trapped underneath him.

"Woman, do you have any idea what you do to me?" He growled, his voice was already husky with desire. I stiffled a giggle and I smiled at him innocently. "I was just blushing!" I giggled. He smiled and kissed me deeply. "Exactly, mon bel ange." He breathed and kissed me passionately.

My stomach wad doing flip-flops at the fact my husband desired me this much. I'm pretty sure it's a pleasure not many wives possessed and I felt even more precious in his eyes.

XxX

After a few hours Erik and I _finally_ got out of bed, Erik carried me into the adjoining washroom after he had slipped on some black trousers and I was surprised to see the bathtub was already filled with water and infused with heavenly scents, bubbles, and red rose petals.

The washroom was lit with candels everywhere and I looked at Erik with a raised eyebrow. "I ran you a bath while you were taking a nap." He told me. I smiled and kissed his cheek as he set me down on my feet. "Thank you." I whispered and slipped into the warm bath water till the water reached my neck.

Erik pulled a small stool over next to the tub and he sat down on it, resting his crossed arms over the edge of the tub. He smirked and I blushed a little. "What?" I asked bashfully. "I'm just enjoying the fact I have a very beautiful wife and lover." He explained and winked at me.

I playfully splashed him a little with water and he glared at me playfully. "Hope, you really do have a bad habit with playing with fire." He warned. I smiled at him innocently and batted my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said with feigned innocence. He leaned over to my ear and I shivered a little from excitement as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Want me to take you out of the tub and show you?" He threatened, his voice sounding seductive. My stomach growled and I blushed out of embarrassment. "Maybe we should eat first after your bath." He chuckled. I blushed more and nodded.

That was so embarrassing!

**Short chapter I know...sorry about that lovelies!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Guest Review:**

**luchi: Hehe thanks! You know you should seriously consider making an account. It's free and I could reply to your views a bit quicker and easier. Just a suggestion! :D**

**Hehe who knew Erik was such a romantic ;) **

**Judy is right, Erik does spoil Hope! I mean holy cow! He makes her a veil and gives her a tiara and he just made her a buble bath with red rose petals and candle light! **

**Alright ladies who else is jealous here?**

**Anyways...hope you had enjoyed the last few happy chapters for they were the calm before the storm. **

**That's right things are about to get back to action!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

Over the month since Erik and I's wedding, Erik and I were very rarely seen by the staff for we would either escape to our room or Erik would lock the door to a room we were in whenever the mood struck us, but as the month grew near to an end Erik and I both knew he was gonna have to resume working since Monsieur Andrews was kind enough to give Erik a month long vacation.

I was actually grateful Erik and I didn't go on a honeymoon after all. It would have been a waste of a trip considering how many times we suddenly have an urge to show each other how much we love each other.

Yesterday Erik had no choice but to resume working when Monsieur Andrews came over and dropped off a _huge_ amount of paper work in Erik's study. Erik immeadetly set forth to working on the paper work and I saw very less of him much to my disappoinment. He didn't even come to bed last night, he was so busy with work.

I sighed heavily from boredum as I flipped through the pages of Wuthering Heights, no longer interested in it.

This is bloody ridiculous!

He shouldn't try to handle all those paper work without taking at least some kind of break!

I set my book down onto the coffe table and sat up from the couch. I got up from the couch and headed to Erik's study. I nearly bumped into Sarah who was carrying a small tray with a cup of tea that was no doubt Russian tea. "Lady Hope, I'm sorry! I was just bringing this over to Master Destler." She explained.

"No it's alright. I was the one who nearly bumped into you. Actually I was heading over to him. I'll go ahead and bring the tea over to him." I told her. She nodded and handed me the small tray. I reached Erik's study and knocked on it lightly.

"Enter." He called.

I opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw me. I saw he had two seperate stacks of paper on his desk and he was obviously in the middle of working on one. I set the tray down on his desk and walked over to him. "You should seriously think about at least taking a small break." I told him.

He pulled his chair back a little and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rested his head on my shoulder. "You know how I am when I work." He sighed. I smiled and kissed his head. "I know, but it didn't help that I was missing my husband and was disappointed when he didn't come to bed last night." I told him.

"That was very unforgiveable for me to ignore ma bel femme." He murmmured. I smirked and pulled away a little. "Well if you could find _some_ way to redeem yourself I might think about forgiving you." I told him and gave him a wink. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. "I could think of a few but I think I might have to take you over to the divan over at the other end of the room." He told me, his voice was sounding seductive.

I climbed off his lap and smiled at him sweetly. "Oh? And what is it that you have in mind when you do take me over to the divan?" I asked innocently. He letted out a low growl and got up from his seat. He pulled me into his arms and I shivered a from excitment as he nibbled on my ear. "You know _exactly_ what I have in mind, my little lioness." He whispered in my ear huskily.

I giggled as he lifted me up in his arms and he silenced my giggles with a hungry kiss. I felt the divan underneath my back and returned the kiss. He was about to unbuckle my leather corset when there was a knock on the door. We both groaned in frustration and he pulled away gently. "What?" Erik called. "Sorry for disturbing you, Master Destler, but an Abigal Davis wants to speak to Lady Hope." Mr. Laramie called on the other side of the door.

Erik sighed heavily and climbed off me. "Alright I'll be at the front door in a minute!" I called as I sat up. I looked over at Erik and kissed his unmasked cheek. "We can pick up where we left off once I come back." I whispered in his ear and got up. He nodded and I headed over to the door.

I slipped out of the study and short Mr. Laramie a warnng glare when I saw a sly smirk on his face. "One word and I'll be a royal pain in your arse." I hissed. He chuckled and nodded. "I'll heed your warning." He assured me.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the front door. I slipped out the front door and closed it behind me. "Alright, Abigal, what is it-mmph!" I letted out a muffled scream when someone gagged me from behind and grabbed my wrists and cuffed them behind my back. "Do anything stupid and you'll regret it later." Monsieur Andrews hissed in my ear.

I knew something was odd about the amount of work he gave Erik!

I decided not to heed his warning and kicked the front door and he threw me over his shoulder. "You're gonna regret that, wench!" He hissed. I looked over at Abigal and she smirked at me.

I'm starting to really hate these two more and more!

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out this whole time Abigal and I were plottng something together, considering how clever you are, l'Ange des Tenebres." Monsieur Andrews snickered as he carried me away from the front door.

I stiffened.

I should have paid attention to my warning bells a few months ago when he had sent that letter to Erik the first week we moved in here. Crap!

He threw me into a carriage carelessly as if I was a rag doll. I hit my head against the floor and blacked out.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

Something wasn't right.

I was having a feeling inside me that told me Hope was in danger, but how was that possible? As if to answer that thought Mr. Laramie burst into my study with fear in his eyes. "Master Destler, Lady Hope was kidnapped by Monsieur Andrews!" He gasped.

"WHAT?!" I roared.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed over to him. "Why the hell didn't you stop him?!" I demanded. Anger was boiling in my veins and I could tell I was going to lose my temper soon.

Mr. Laramie shrank back a little. "I couldn't reach them in time, sir. I heard someone kicking on the door and when I rushed over to see what was going on I saw Monsieur Andrews carriage go past the gates." He explained.

"Get Cesar saddled and out front." I ordered and stormed out of the study. I could hear him running frantically to go do what I ordered him to do. I stormed upstairs to Hope and I's room and went to my armoire.

I dug through the armoire for my black waist coat and cape. Once I found them I quickly slipped them on and grabbed my rapier that was hidden in the back of the armoire. I froze when I saw the Punjab lasso lying on the bottom of the armoire and clenched my fists.

Looks like the Phantom will be making his return...and he will be coming back without mercy until I get my wife back.


	65. Chapter 65

**Special shout out to FallenKunoichi for a lovely review that made my day and making me want to post this and the next chapter for you all! **

**Gee...you think Erik is pissed off just a bit that his wife just got kidnapped? **

**Well let's see how our Hope is doing...chances are she is going to be making comments that will piss them off...like she always does when in these kind of situations.**

**Warning: This is the second to last chapter...there will be a sequel**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO...or a very pissed of Erik who is ready to Punjab someone...however I do own a kidnapped Hope**

**Now enjoy the story lovlies!**

**~HOPE'S POV~**

When I finally came back to conciousness I noticed I was back in the theatre of the Opera Populaire and I was tied to a railing I recongized as the walkway from the Don Juan Triumphant performance.

I noticed I was no longer gagged-big mistake for my kidnapper-and I heard someone coming over to me. "Ah I see you're awake finally. I was beginning to worry when you didn't wake up at all yesterday." Monsieur Andrews said dully as if he didn't actually mean it.

I looked up at him and glared at him. "I'm so flattered that you bothered to even worry considering it was your goddamn fault that I was knocked out." I hissed. He tisked and shook his head. "Temper, temper." He said disapprovingly.

"Oh you think this is my temper? Trust me...you haven't seen it yet. However the only person's temper you should be worrying about is my husband's temper." I hissed. He paled a bit. "Don't remind me about that Opera Ghost's god awful temper." He groaned.

"Monsieur Andrews, is she awake?" I heard Raoul call. That girly haired bastard! "Gee I don't know, Monsieur de Changy, I think I am still knocked out considering I'm talking to this fugly bastard!" I called sarcastically. Monsieur Andrews slapped me hard and I could taste blood in my mouth. I spat at his face and he wiped off my blood and saliva off his face.

"Awake an feisty." Monsieur Andrews growled. "I'm just getting warmed up." I hissed. He rolled his eyes and headed back down the stair well. "So do you two blundering idiots remember the plan?" He asked. "Excuse me!" I heard Monsieur Firman gasp. "We helped plan the capture of the Phantom durning the Don Juan Triumphant performance!" Monsieur Andre said defensively.

"And we all know how well _that_ went." Monsieur Andrews said sarcastically. Wait are they seriously trying to capture Erik...again? Haven't they learned the first time?! "Obvioulsy they're not the only idiots here. From what it sounds like to me...you are all trying to capture the Phantom again!" I called.

"Who took off the gag from her?!" Raoul demanded. "That would be my doing." Monseur Andrews admitted sheepislhly. "Aw...are you guys getting tired of hearing me talk?" I asked in feigned disappointment. "Someone please shut her goddamn mouth!" Raoul growled.

Suddenly all the candels in the room went out and only a few candelbras that were on the walls lit back up, dimming the room. They fell silent and I could hear them gulping in unison.

"Why so silent good Messieurs, did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good, Messieurs? I have came to reclaim what is mine...which is _my wife_!" Erik's voice boomed throughout the auditorium.

Looks like the Phantom of the Opera has decided to come back...and this time he is beyond furious.

I looked over my shoulder to see all four men cowering in fear and I smirked. Monsieur Andrews decided to build up some courage.

"Show your face you coward!" Monsieur Andrews shouted. Erik's dark laugh echoed throughout the room. "Believe, Monsieur Andrews, that is the _last_ thing you want to see." Erik replied with dry humor.

Yep that's the Erik I know and love.

"Here are a few instructions just before things get a bit messy; Monsieur Andrews must

learn to not take what is not his, as for the damn Vicomte did you not learn your lesson last time you tried to trap me?" Erik asked bitterly.

I couldn't help but snicker as Raoul quickly put his hand at the level of his eye while rubbing his throat with the other, obviously remembering being in Erik's Punjab lasso.

"And my managers must remember that their place is in an office...not my affairs. Now I strongly suggest you let Mrs. Hope Destler return to me return to me, the Phantom, the Phantom." Erik warned.

"Ha! We have an army and you are alone!" Richard shouted at the ceiling. As he said that thirty men came filling into the rows of seats. "That won't be a problem for me." Erik said darkly. Suddenly the whole room went dark. I heard a blood curdling scream that was quickly cut off. Then another and another followed.

The room was light back up and my eyes widened when I saw Erik standing in front of me. He held an gloved finger to his lips and pulled his dagger out from his boot. He cut me free from the ropes that tied me and put the dagger back in his boot.

He held out his hands and I grabbed them. He lifted me up onto my feet and pulled me into his arms. "There he is!" Raoul shouted. "Merde!" Erik hissed and tightened his arms that were around me. "Hold on tight." He whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and I heard him kick something. I buried my face into his chest as I letted out a muffled scream of suprise as we suddenly fell down the trap doors.

We grunted when we landed on a pile of hay and I noticed I hadn't heard the trap door close. Erik let me go and quickly got out of the hay pile. "Come on! The trap door must have been jammed." He told me. I quickly climbed out of the hay pile and he grabbed my hand.

I let him lead me through the dark tunnels and I noticed he was taking the tunnel that would lead us to the lake. Erik stopped suddenly and I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. He shushed me and I realized he was trying to listen for something.

I suddenly realized we were being followed and it sounded like they weren't that far behind. Erik started running down the tunnel quickly and I did my best to keep up with him. Erik and I reached the lake and Erik growled in frustration when we noticed the boat was destroyed.

Obviously that went his back up escape plan. "There's no where for you to escape, Opera Ghost!" Monsieur Andrews announced. Erik and I spun around to see Monsieur Andrews and Monsieur Andre was behind us and Monsieur Andre was holding a shaky pistol at us.

"Now-"

Monsieur Andre fired the gun and I felt an extreme pain in my right shoulder. "Hope!" Erik screamed. I fell back and landed in the cold lake. There was another gunshot and I saw Erik fall in next to me. I was having issues trying to swim and water started spilling into my mouth as I started to sink in the water.

Had the lake water levels actually risen?

I tried to swim, hoping I could resurface and get to Erik to see if he was alright. I noticed my necklace that I had worn when I went into the world of the Phantom of the Opera was glowing a light purple and I raised an eyebrow.

What the hell?


	66. Chapter 66: Final Chapter :'(

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotO**

**Don't worry there will be a sequeal! I just need to come up with a good title idea. I have the chapters...not the title. ^.^'**

**If you could help me out with the title I swear I would be so happy and I will post ASAP!**

**Now enjoy the last chapter lovelies!**

I managed to break surface and I gasped for air. I opened my eyes and my eyes widen in shock. This can't be. I blinked and I looked around my surroundings. How did I get back in the lake that was behind my house in my time? I noticed my shoulder was no longer was hurting.

I heard Angel barking and I looked over to see Angel and Hunter were on the side of the lake where my house was. "HOPE?!" Hunter called in disbelief. I looked around me to see if maybe Erik had came with me in my time. I didn't see him any where. "Erik?" I called. Nothing. I shook my head.

I heard a splash but I ignored it.

Where's Erik?

I took a few deep breaths and dove under water. Maybe he's underwater! I tried to look around for Erik but I couldn't find him. I resurfaced and I felt a small boney hand on my shoulder. "Hope, come on you need to get out of the lake." Hunter told me. My eyes watered and I shook my head. "Hope, you're gonna get sick!" He argued.

I'm seperated from Erik! I was seperated from him and I don't even know if he is alright!

I forced myself to swim to the shore for Hunter's sake. Once I was on the soil and I saw my wedding ring, I started sobbing.

Erik and I were seperated by a hundred years or even worse...by death! I had almost everything-if I had Hunter and my iPod so I could have google translate then I would of had everything-that I wanted and now I lost it all!

"Hope, what's wrong? Are you having a mental break down?" Hunter panicked. I shook my head. "You won't understand, Hunter, over what happened during the last almsot three years after Hector tried to drown me." I chocked out.

"Hope, it hasn't been almost three years. It's still 2014. Hector tried to drown you only two hours ago." Hunter told me. I let out a strangled sob and I looked up at him confused. "W-What?" I stuttered. "Hope, you need to get back in the house, take a hot shower, and get in dry clothes. You're obviously a bit scrambled from your near death experience." He told me.

Maybe it would be best not to tell him. He already thinks I'm losing it.I nodded woodenly and got onto my feet. "Alright." I mumbled.

I looked over my shoulder back at the lake and bit my lip. I wasn't going to be able to tell anyone what happened without being looked at like I've lost it. I looked down and looked at my wedding ring. I clenched my fist. However, I am not going to not pretend I am not a married woman.

I will find a way to get back to Erik and I won't give up no matter how long it takes me to find a way to get back to him.

**~ERIK'S POV~**

I let out a long groan as I crawled onto the lake shore and looked around confused. Where the bloody hell are those two bastards and wasn't I just got shot in the right shoulder? Better yet...where's Hope?

I struggled to get onto my feet and I trudged over to the wall. I pressed an old stone and the wall slowly opened. I shouldn't have focused on getting Hope and I on that boat. I should have tried to get us to this secret passage, yet for some reason I didn't think about this secret passage.

I went around the tunnels hoping to find Hope and the the two bastards. Maybe they took her when they thought I was dead. I looked around the peeping holes and cracks tryng to find Hope. I froze when I passed by the manager's office and I saw something on the calender that made me stop.

It said the year was 2014.

How was that possible?

How the bloody hell did I end up in the future?


End file.
